Uniendo Nuestras Vidas
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Rosalie no tiene la vida perfecta, Emmett tampoco. Ambos tienen vidas distintas, pero a la vez bastante similares. Con el tiempo, encuntran en el otro lo que les hace falta... Mal Summary :S ACTUALIZACIONES: los fines de semana! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fanficreaders! Cómo andan? Acá les traigo un nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews! Besitos, Ness :)**

* * *

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Meyer *-* salvo los que yo cree para este fic._

* * *

 **Uniendo Nuestras Vidas**

El despertador sonó, como lo hacía habitualmente, a las seis de la mañana. Rosalie se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada ignorándolo, hoy era uno de esos días en los que quería quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde. Pero no sería así.  
Apagó el despertador a duras penas, y con los ojos todavía cerrados buscó sus pantuflas… se las puso al revés, pero poco le importaba. Fue a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara en el baño de su habitación, últimamente dormía sola, ya que su esposo se encontraba fuera del país trabajando.  
El teléfono sonó y Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco ignorando a la persona que se le ocurría llamar a esas horas dejando que el buzón de mensaje recibiera la llamada.

 _–Rose, amor, buenos días… Llamaba para decirte que no podré estar con ustedes mañana, mi trabajo se atrasó y me ordenaron quedarme un par de semanas más. Espero que tu y los chicos se encuentren bien, mándales un saludo y…nos vemos._

Rosalie al escuchar el mensaje se puso furiosa; el mensaje era de su esposo… Royce King, cada día lamentaba más el haberse casado con ese idiota.  
Terminó de arreglarse y despertó a sus hijos, les preparó el desayuno y se despidió de ellos, dejándolos solos por una hora hasta que su tío los lleve a la escuela.

–Mamá, ¿cuándo volverá papá?–le preguntó Thomas. Ella se acercó a sus hijos y los miró con tristeza.

–No lo sé cielo, pero no se preocupen, las cosas van a mejorar pronto ¿sí?–les dijo ella, dándoles un último beso de despedida antes de irse al trabajo–los quiero, cuídense.

–Adiós, mamá–saludaron los niños a coro.

Rosalie odiaba dejar a sus hijos con la duda de su padre, y odiaba a Royce por dejarla sola con sus hijos.

–Maldito imbécil–maldecía ella mientras se subía a su auto. Condujo con cuidado hasta el hospital.  
Rosalie había estudiado medicina, pero a los tres años de comenzar a estudiar la carrera, decidió especializarse en pediatría. Poco después de terminar sus estudios universitarios, conoció a Royce, un banquero especializado en administración bancaria. Al principio pensó que lo que había en ellos era realmente amor, pero después de que se casaran Royce empezó a viajar por su trabajo, y Rosalie había quedado embarazada. Él no se tomó muy bien la noticia, pero le salió bastante bien fingir lo de la "familia perfecta", tanto que cada vez que demoraba en volver a casa, chantajeaba a sus hijos con juguetes y a Rose con joyas, claro que ella no era muy ingenua y todo terminaba en discusión. Ahora Royce ya no le traía joyas a su esposa, y a sus hijos seguía trayéndoles juguetes costosos.

–Rose, tenemos a una niña en urgencias, se golpeó la cabeza tropezando en la escalera de su casa…–Rosalie apenas había puesto un pie en el hospital cuando la enfermera, Anne, quien era su secretaria, le fue a dar los informes del inicio del día. A veces Rose trabajaba sin parar y llegaba tarde a casa, perdiendo momentos con sus hijos, pero todo lo hacía por ellos.  
Ese día transcurrió rápido, Rose decidió ir a comprar unos víveres al supermercado antes de volver a casa.  
Mientras compraba, en uno de los pasillos del supermercado, donde se encontraban las latas y demás, Rose vio a una niña adorable con varias latas en sus brazos que parecía se le iban a caer en cualquier momento, tenía los ojos grises casi azules y el cabello oscuro. Trató de no darle mucha importancia, hasta que escuchó como todas las latas caían al suelo. Lentamente se fue dando vuelta, y por suerte a la niña no le pasó nada y se acercó a ayudarla.

–Tranquila, ¿estás bien?– le preguntó Rose, la niña asintió y tomó dos latas para después irse. Rose frunció el ceño y se dispuso a levantar las latas que la niña había dejado.

–Déjelo, yo lo arreglo, es mi trabajo–dijo uno de los encargados del supermercado. Rose le sonrió y se fue.

Mientras pagaba las compras en caja, notó a la misma niña que había visto antes, solo que ahora no estaba sola. Al parecer estaba con su padre, y había otra niña más grande con ellos.  
Fue al estacionamiento a dejar las bolsas en el baúl de su auto, y no pudo evitar como el hombre que había visto antes con las niñas, hablaba con sus hijas.

–¿Y nos vas a llevar a ver a One Direction el mes que viene?–le preguntaba la más grande. Tenía el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos que la niña más pequeña.

–Supongo que sí, princesa, ahora suban o no voy a llegar a preparar la cena– el hombre era musculoso, su cabello también era oscuro y sus ojos eran azules. Rose lo veía como un oso, y era muy apuesto. El hombre notó que Rose lo observaba y le sonrió, ella se ruborizó y se apresuró a subir al auto.  
Rosalie no dejó de pensar en ese hombre hasta que llegó a su casa y se puso a pensar en los dos hombrecitos que si eran importantes en su vida. Llegó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a acomodar las compras mientras también preparaba la cena.

–Chicos, ¿cómo pasaron el día hoy?–preguntó ella sin obtener respuesta–¿Chicos?–los volvió a llamar–¿Thomas, Noah?– nada. Al parecer estaba sola en casa. Tomó su celular y llamó a su hermano.

 _–Rose–_ le respondió su hermano luego del segundo tono.

–Jazz, ¿estás con los gemelos todavía?–le preguntó.

– _Si, hermana, no te preocupes… nos estamos divirtiendo con Alice en una pizzería, ¿vienes?–_ Rose rodó los ojos algo molesta, no le gustaba que sus hijos fueran a esos lugares.

–Jasper, no puedo, mañana tengo que trabajar y los chicos tienen escuela, tráelos ahora o iré a buscarlos–le ordenó Rose, enojada.

– _Tranquila, al menos deja que terminen la pizza_ –le dijo Jasper. A Rose le caía muy bien Alice, había logrado que su hermano, en cierta forma, sentara cabeza. Aunque eso duró solo los primeros meses en los que salían, ahora ya llevaban más de un año juntos.

–Y un cuerno, Jazz, dame la dirección, iré por mis hijos–le dijo ella, firme con su decisión.

– _Aguafiestas_ –le dijo su hermano para después pasarle la dirección de la pizzería. Rose terminó de ordenar, y fue a buscar a sus hijos.

Los encontró con Alice en uno de los juegos donde debían lanzar la pelota lo más lejos para obtener un buen puntaje. Fue directamente hacia ellos, y Jasper apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa angelical bastante fingida.

–Oh vamos, nunca los dejas divertirse–le dijo él.

–Jasper, pueden divertirse en casa, y aunque sea podrías avisarme a donde los llevas–le dijo ella a su hermano.

–Si te decía donde los iba a llevar, no me ibas a dejar… Rose, antes eras más divertida, ¿Qué pasó?–Rose ignoró su comentario, y fue a saludar a los niños. Thomas y Noah eran gemelos, tenían nueve años y eran rubios al igual que su madre, y con los mismos ojos que ella, azules.

–¿Cómo están mis amores?–dijo abrazándolos, ellos le devolvieron el abrazo.

–Mamá, ¿no viniste para arruinar la diversión o si?–le preguntó Noah. Ella le sonrió y revolvió su cabello.

–Digamos que sólo vine a supervisar que la diversión no sea demasiado exagerada para un día martes–les dijo ella. Fue a sentarse con su hermano y decidió comer una porción de pizza.

–¿Ves? No es tan malo–le dijo él bromeando–Por cierto… tu adorado esposo ¿no volvía mañana?

–Ya sabes cómo es, seguro está con su maldita secretaria disfrutando unas vacaciones de lujo en quién sabe dónde…–dijo ella, masticando la pizza con bronca.

–Rose… ¿se lo dijiste a los gemelos? Aunque sea…prepararlos, ya sabes… lo tuyo con Royce no durará un viaje mas–le dijo su hermano.

–No puedo decírselos… van a preferir irse con su padre, y quien sabe, el muy idiota puede llamar a sus malditos abogados para obtener la custodia completa–dijo ella, observando cómo sus hijos seguían jugando.

–Tu también tienes buenos abogados, y sabes que Royce no podrá ganarte, eres mejor que él– Rose terminó su pizza y se puso de pie.

–Luego veremos eso, Jazz, pero gracias… te veo mañana–dijo ella abrazando a su hermano, saludó a Alice y se fue con sus hijos a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa! cómo andan? les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y que sea de su agrado(?) no olviden dejar su review, fav y seguir la historia! los quiero, gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Luego de varios días de esperar a su esposo, Rose se cansó de esperarlo y decidió seguir con su vida sin necesidad de ponerse a su disposición. Les preguntó a sus hijos si querían salir a algún lado y ellos dijeron que sí gustosos.  
Rose los llevó al shopping, donde habían videojuegos y cosas con las que los chicos pudieran entretenerse. Pasaron un par de horas y los llevó a almorzar en un restaurante cercano, a todo esto, ella había apagado su celular porque no quería recibir noticias de su marido sabiendo que a consecuencia le vendrían un par de problemas encima.

–Gracias por el paseo mamá, aunque nunca has estado muy divertida– le dijo Noah. Rose le sonrió y terminó con su comida. Trataba de llevar el día con el mejor humor posible.

Volviendo a casa caminando, Rose iba distraída sumida en sus pensamientos mientras los niños jugaban entre ellos y reían. Iba tan distraída que no se fijó en el semáforo, estaba dando unos pasos hacia la calle, cuando la bocina de un auto la despierta y unos brazos la sacan del camino.

–Deberías estar más atenta al cruzar, además no estás sola–le dijo un hombre mirando a los niños, que habían quedado en estado de shock en la vereda.

–Lo sé... perdón–Rose miró al hombre y se dio cuenta que ya lo había visto, era el mismo del supermercado–¿Me estás siguiendo?–le preguntó ella, él le sonrió dejando a la vista todos sus hoyuelos.

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo…– el hombre soltó a Rose y miró a los chicos– muchachos, asegúrense de mantener consiente a su madre hasta llegar a casa–volvió la vista a Rose– espero verte de nuevo–le sonrió– Rose se quedó estupefacta. ¿En serio él se preguntaba si ella lo seguía?

–¿Mamá?–Rose volvió en sí y miro a sus hijos.

–Vámonos a casa–los tomo de la mano a ambos y se fueron.

–¿De donde conocías a ese tipo? –preguntó Thomas.

–¿Estás engañando a papá?–preguntó Noah.

–Chicos, basta, apenas lo conozco…nos hemos cruzado un par de veces, no engaño a su padre, tranquilos–Rosalie todavía no lograba recuperarse de su encuentro–miren, parece que su padre volvió–dijo ella sonriendo forzadamente mirando el auto estacionado de Royce. Los chicos soltaron su mano y corrieron a la casa.

–¡Papá!–gritaron ambos al ver a su padre. Los tres se hundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Royce observó a Rosalie y volvió la atención a sus hijos.

–¿Cómo están mis muchachos? ¿Estuvieron de paseo?

–Mamá nos llevó a jugar videojuegos

–Y a comer

–Eso me parece estupendo, ¿porqué no van a ver lo que dejé en su habitación?

–¡Si, regalos!–gritaron ambos y subieron a su habitación, dejando a sus padres solos.

–Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?–le preguntó Rosalie, irónicamente. Royce le sonrió y fue a servirse una copa de vino.

–Sabes que no puedo decepcionarlos–dijo él.

–Ya lo haces, siempre que dices que vas a volver y pospones tu viaje una o dos semanas más, ¿Qué ocultas Royce?–Rosalie se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Qué se te ocurre que pueda ocultar? –Royce sonreía de forma amargada. Rosalie se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada.

–¿Con quién te quedas esas semanas "extra" en la que pospones tu viaje de regreso? Dímelo King, y no me importa la respuesta hoy no vas a quedarte aquí–Royce se tocó el rostro donde Rose le había golpeado y la miró con sorpresa.

–Si no te importa la respuesta, te hubieras ahorrado el preguntármelo… de acuerdo, hoy no me quedaré, pero me llevo a los chicos–le dijo él, desafiándola.

–Eso ni lo sueñes–dijo Rose.

–¡Son las últimas ediciones! Gracias papá– venía corriendo Thomas con sus juguetes, abrazando a su padre. Royce le devolvió el abrazo. Noah había visto todo y se quedó en las escaleras.

–De nada, lo mejor para mis muchachos, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

–Aquí estoy–Noah se acercó y abrazó a su madre, ella acarició su cabello.

–¿Qué les parece ir conmigo a casa de los abuelos?–ofreció Royce. Rose lo miró con odio.

–¿Va a ir mamá también?–preguntó Thomas. Las miradas de Rosalie y Royce se cruzaron.

–No, ella va a quedarse aquí–le dijo él.

–Yo no voy–Noah dejó sus juguetes y se fue a su cuarto.

–¿Y bien Thomas, qué dices?

–Si Noah no va, no creo que sea divertido–Rose sonrió.

–Oh vamos, no necesitas a tu hermano para divertirte, podrás andar en karting, montar a caballo, nadar, todo lo que quieras–lo chantajeaba Royce.

–Está bien, voy por mis cosas–Thomas subió corriendo a su habitación, la sonrisa de Rose se borró.

–¿Crees que voy a dejártelo fácil? Lo nuestro puede terminar, pero no me alejarás de mis hijos–le dijo Royce, Rose lo miró con ira.

–Quiero a Thomas aquí mañana en la tarde, o mandaré a la policía a buscarlo–le dijo ella. Royce estalló en carcajadas.

–¿Y qué les vas a decir? ¿Qué secuestré a nuestro hijo?–siguió riéndose.

–Bastardo– dijo ella gruñendo.

Royce se llevó a Thomas, y dejó a Rose muy enojada. Ella decidió calmarse, ya que al menos su hijo Noah se había quedado.

–¿Noah? –Lo llamó yendo a su habitación a buscarlo– ¿Qué te parece si pasamos toda la noche viendo películas de acción con palomitas?–le ofreció ella sonriendo. Noah estaba sentado en su cama jugando con sus viejos juguetes. Miró a Rose con tristeza.

–Mamá, ¿tú y papá se van a separar?–Rosalie se quedó helada y se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo.

–Mi vida, ¿porqué preguntas eso?

–Los vi pelear.

–Noah, me gustaría mucho decirte que no, pero en estos momentos no sé que responderte y créeme, no quiero mentirte…las cosas entre tu padre y yo no están yendo muy bien–le respondió ella dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hijo.

Ese fin de semana pasó rápido, para la suerte de Rose. Royce trajo de regreso a Thomas a la mañana del día siguiente, por una alergia que el niño había agarrado por unas plantas del campo.

–Lo hubieras traído en cuanto notaste la alergia, pobre mi bebé, está brotado por todas partes– lo retaba Rose mientras trataba de controlar el salpullido de su hijo con medicinas.

–No quería traerlo, y quería demostrar que podía hacerme cargo– Rose bajó a Thomas de la mesa donde lo estaba atendiendo y miró a Royce.

–Y mira que bien te salió–le dijo ella señalando a su hijo– Thomas, ya está amor, ve a ver televisión–le dijo a su hijo y éste fue a hacer lo que ella le dijo–La próxima vez, te irás sin ellos, y ve juntando tus cosas.

–No te preocupes, de todas formas no pensaba quedarme… la casa de mis padres es más acogedora que ésta–dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

–¿Y hasta ahora lo dices? Imbécil– dijo ella sabiendo que no la escucharía.

El lunes en su trabajo, Rose tenía el despacho bastante lleno de pacientes. Se dedicó a cada uno de ellos con paciencia y alegría, tratando de darles la mejor atención posible, como siempre.

–Doctora Hale–la llamó su enfermera/secretaria. Rose levantó la mirada, dejando las notas que estaba haciendo– hay un problema en urgencias, un padre bastante preocupado–Rose estaba acostumbrada a esas situaciones, y entendía a los padres. Lo que hacía era ir a verificar el estado del niño para saber si era muy urgente o no, de esa forma lograba tranquilizar un poco a los padres.

–¿Cuál es el diagnostico, Anne?–le preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie y la seguía.

–Dolor de estómago, creo que es estreñimiento– le respondió la enfermera.

–Ya veremos eso– le dijo Rose, si bien Anne estaba en práctica todavía y le costaba deducir algunas enfermedades.

–Aquí está la doctora, ¿señor…?–le preguntó Anne.

–McCarty– respondió el hombre, sus ojos azules se fijaron en los ojos azules de Rose. Ella simplemente no podía creerlo, otra vez era él. Los quejidos de la niña devolvieron a la realidad a ambos y Rose comenzó a trabajar.  
Rosalie tocó apenas la frente de la pequeña, y al observarla supo que no se debía solo a un estreñimiento.

–Vamos a mi consultorio, rápido–dijo ella. Una vez en el consultorio, ordenó a Anne tomar el pulso de la niña, mientras ella la revisaba. Aunque su revisión era destinada sólo a presionar el lado derecho del estómago, en el apéndice. Un grito de dolor salió de la niña en cuanto Rose presionó su abdomen.

–Lo sabía, Anne, deja todo ahora, llama a mi padre y dile que prepare todo en la sala de operaciones, tenemos un caso de Apendicitis–dijo ella mirando al padre de la niña.

–No estabas preparado para esto, ¿verdad?–le preguntó ella mientras ayudaba a las enfermeras a preparar a la niña.

–Por favor, dime que va a estar bien, tengo a mi otra hija en la sala de espera–dijo él, Rose asintió.

–Va a estar bien, tranquilo– dijo ella y fue a encontrarse con su padre.

La sala de operaciones estaba lista, Rose se encargó de la operación junto con su padre y todo salió perfecto. La niña estaba fuera de peligro y Rose se puso feliz de haber hecho todo bien.  
Luego de unas horas y que llevaran a su paciente a una habitación, Rosalie fue a darle las buenas noticias al padre de la niña, quien se llamaba Mía.

–Señor McCarty, su hija está bien, ahora la llevaron a su habitación. Deberá quedarse unos días en observación, pero la recuperación será larga así que paciencia– El hombre sonrió de felicidad y corrió a abrazarla, Rose se rió.

–Muchas gracias por salvarla… ¿Cuándo podemos pasar a verla?–le preguntó él. Ella había olvidado a la otra niña, que se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos de la sala; le sonrió.

–En unos minutos, la enfermera vendrá para avisarles.

–Por cierto, soy Emmett–dijo él, tendiéndole la mano– y no, no te estoy siguiendo…creo que todo esto es culpa del destino–y otra vez esa sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que dejaban encantada a Rose.

–Bueno… un gusto Emmett, mi nombre es…

–Rosalie, lo supe por tu credencial de hospital–dijo él señalando la identificación que ella llevaba en su delantal, ambos se sonrieron– ah, y ella es Zoey–señaló a su hija, Rose se agachó para estar a su altura y le ofreció la mano.

–Hola Zoey, que bonita eres–dijo ella sonriendo, Zoey se escondió detrás de su padre– Es tímida, ¿verdad?–le preguntó Rose, recordando el momento que pasó con Zoey en el supermercado.

–Si…algo, eso y que no habla–dijo Emmett tomando a su hija en brazos.

–¿No...habla?

–Luego te lo explico, ahora voy a esperar a ver a Mía, gracias Rosalie–le dijo él nuevamente. Rose trató de recomponerse y le sonrió.

–Cuando quieras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola readers! perdón por la demora, falta de inspiración y tiempo, lo siento mucho. En fin, espero poder actualizar nuevamente pronto. Sin mas que decir les dejo este cap, un beso y espero sus reviews!**

Pd: nose si escribí bien el nombre del auto de Emm ... *la echan del fandom* bye!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Al otro día, Rose se levantó más temprano para ir al hospital a ver a Mía, la hija de Emmett. Claro que, todo lo hacía inconscientemente, ya que en realidad lo que quería era ver esos hermosos hoyuelos de nuevo.

–Buenos días– le dijo Rose a su paciente una vez que entró en la habitación– ¿cómo te sientes, Mía?

–Bien, pero me duele– Rose le sonrió y se acercó a ella para revisarla.

–Es normal que te duela, cielo, en unos días te sentirás mucho mejor–Rose acarició la mejilla de la niña y tomó unas notas en su libreta– más tarde volveré a pasar por aquí, estoy segura de que tu padre no tarda en llegar–le dijo sonriendo. Mía le sonrió.

–Gracias, doctora.

Rose salió de la habitación y suspiró, ella estaba encantada con esos ojos azules. Anne apareció a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

–Mejor ni te pregunto en quién estás pensando, querida–le dijo Anne mientras le acariciaba la espalda con un brazo y se iba.

Rose se dedicó a su trabajo unos minutos mas y luego se arregló para ir por un desayuno en el café de en frente al hospital.  
Acababa de cruzar la calle cuando escuchó un silbido. Ella se volteó y sonrió al hombre corpulento que se encontraba sentado en los asientos del parque frente al hospital.

–No sabía que podías ir a trabajar así de sexy, y encima pediatra–le dijo Emmett sonriendo, haciendo que Rose se ruborice.

–No sabía que me seguías para coquetear, eh–dijo ella acercándose. Ambos se saludaron con una sonrisa– ¿viniste a ver a tu hija?

–Así es, y también, quería preguntarte si tenías algún compromiso… claro que, antes de planear eso no había notado ese costoso anillo en tu dedo. Mis disculpas, señorita–Rose se sorprendió por como la llamó Emmett, y trató de controlarse para no ruborizarse de nuevo.

–En realidad… olvida el anillo, no tengo ningún compromiso–dijo ella, sonriendo tristemente.

–No quiero darte complicaciones, ángel.

–¿Ángel?–preguntó ella, moviendo la cabeza a un lado. Emmett se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose incómodo.

–Si, bueno… Mía te llama de esa forma, y se me pegó–dijo él, y ambos rieron.

–Ya veo… ¿te veo esta tarde entonces?–preguntó ella. Emmett la miró sorprendido.

–Claro, ¿paso a buscarte?–le dijo él, todavía sin poder creérselo.

–A las cinco estará bien, búscame en mi consultorio. Nos vemos, oso–dijo ella pensando "ya que nos vamos de apodos". Se dio vuelta y siguió su camino.

Emmett se la quedó mirando embobado. ¿Acaso le había llamado oso? Rió ante el apodo y fue hasta el hospital para encontrarse con su hija.  
Emm se pasó todo el día dándole la mejor atención a Mía, luego llamó a su hermana para que buscara a su otra hija, Zoey, al jardín.

–Si, Alice, no te preocupes…todo está bien con Mía, en unos días sale del hospital–le decía él a Alice.

 _– Me alegro, espero poder ir a verla hoy, y llevar a Zoey conmigo…_

–Alice… Mía está delicada, y Zoey todavía es muy pequeña para entrar aquí–le reprendía Emmett.

 _–Ya, de acuerdo, está bien. No seas un oso, hermano_ –Emmett rió ante el apodo que le dio su hermana, y miró su reloj para asegurarse que todavía estaba a tiempo.

–De acuerdo, Alice, te dejo…debo irme, recuerda buscar a mi hija–le dijo de nuevo.  
 _  
–No lo olvidaré, suerte, te quiero_ –le dijo ella antes de cortar. Emmett dio un último beso a su hija, que se encontraba dormida. La madre de Emmett legaría al hospital en cualquier momento para ocupar su lugar.  
Emmett fue hasta el consultorio de Rose a las 16:59, y cuando el reloj dio las cinco en punto, tocó la puerta de su consultorio con una sonrisa pícara.

–Adelante–le respondió ella. Él entró despacio, Rose ni lo notó, se encontraba dando unas anotaciones en su libreta. Emm se apoyó en el escritorio y la rubia levantó la vista hacia él. Los ojos de ambos, azul con azul, se encontraron, Emmett sintió que podía llegar a ver el alma de su ángel en esos hermosos ojos.

–¿Nos vamos?–le dijo él, ella le sonrió y ambos salieron a lo que sería su primera cita.

Habían elegido un Starbucks para merendar. Emmett corrió el asiento de Rose para que ella se sentara, y ambos se miraron un rato antes de empezar a hablar.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Mía?–le preguntó ella sin soportar más el silencio, y se sintió tonta al preguntar sólo por las hijas de él.

–Eso deberías decírmelo tú, ya que…eres la doctora–le respondió Emmett bromeando, ella rió e hizo un intento por no ruborizarse– aun así, ella está bien, gracias a ti.

–Es mi trabajo–respondió ella sonriendo.

–¿Problemas en el paraíso?–le preguntó él, cambiando de tema y señalando el anillo de Rose. Emmett no tenía ganas de ser el segundo en un matrimonio, quería asegurarse de que tenía vía libre con Rose antes de intentar algo.  
Rosalie miró su anillo y sonrió nostálgica, recordando aquellos momentos que creyó ser feliz con Royce. Luego recordó lo mucho que lo odiaba y su rostro se descompuso a uno de desagrado.

–Nunca fue un paraíso… en unos días firmaremos el divorcio–le respondió ella, recordando las palabras de Royce: " _Acepto el divorcio, pero pelearé por mis hijos_ ", ella haría lo mismo. Emmett la miró con preocupación.

–Lo siento–dijo él, tomando su mano que se encontraba en la mesa. Rose lo miró, sintiendo un escalofrío ante el contacto de su mano con la suya.

–No es eso…yo también tengo hijos, Emmett–le respondió. Emmett la miró, comprendiendo la situación y recordando a los dos niños que había visto con ella el otro día.

–Eres doctora, tienes un buen salario, y dedicas mayor tiempo a tu familia, si encuentras algo en su contra, el trámite será bastante sencillo–le dijo él, analizando la situación. Rose enarcó una ceja.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro?–le preguntó en forma directa.

–Soy abogado–le respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Rose lo miró estupefacta, y sonriendo para sus adentros. Emmett podría ayudarla a obtener la custodia de sus hijos, ya se veía ganando el juicio. Pero no podía usar a Emmett, no quería arruinarlo; además le caía muy bien.

–¿Rose?–la llamó él, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

–Lo siento…y, mmm–dijo ella nerviosa–¿estás casado? –pregunto de manera instantánea, y en ese momento quiso que se la trague la tierra. "Rose, contrólate, ¿qué pasa contigo?" se decía a si misma mentalmente.

–Lo siento, no quise preguntar…–empezó a decir, y Emmett estaba que apenas contenía la risa.

–Si, Rose, tengo dos mujeres–dijo él. Rose lo miró con los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué…?–Emmett empezó a reírse, y levantó sus dos meñiques, mostrándole a Rose los anillos de plástico que llevaba en cada dedo. Ella se relajó y empezó a reírse también.

–Estuve casado una vez…–respondió Emm, seriamente– pero, como habrás visto…–Rose iba a responder, pero él la atajó– un accidente–fue todo lo que ella necesitó escuchar, para saber que Emmett estaba viudo con sus dos hijas. En ese instante se sintió mal por esas dos niñas que no tenían más de ocho años y no tenían mamá.

–Cuánto lo siento–dijo ella. Emm le sonrió.

–No te preocupes, tengo a esas dos criaturas que me dan vida todos los días–Ambos sonrieron.

–No quiero ser mala, pero…debo irme, la casa me espera–dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente. Recordando que Jasper había buscado a los chicos del colegio, y no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo.

–Te llevo–le ofreció él. Ella sonrió y dejó que él la lleve. Emm tenía un Jeep Comander, Rose sorprendió pero aún así subió al auto, sintiendo curiosidad.

–Gracias por traerme, Emm–le dijo ella, sonriendo. Emmett aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse y… abrirle la puerta él mismo. ¿Iba a besarla? Quería besarla, pero no podía…no frente a su casa donde estaban sus hijos esperándola.  
Las mejillas de Rose se encendieron por un momento y decidió hacer la misma jugada que él…en otro momento, claro.

–Dime si quieres que te lleve a algún lado–dijo él, dándole una tarjeta con su nombre y número telefónico. Rose lo guardó y se bajó del auto.

–Hasta luego, ángel–le dijo él, haciendo que ella se ruborice de nuevo.

–Hasta luego, oso–le dijo ella en respuesta, cuando Emmett encendió nuevamente el motor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis bellos lectores, cómo andan? Les dejo este nuevo capítulo, como siempre espero les guste! Espero sus reviews, bye!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Rose llegó a su casa, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar tranquilidad para descansar. Tuvo un día bastante agotador, pero todavía no había terminado.  
En cuanto puso un pie en la casa, sus dos hijos corrieron a sus brazos.

–¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estabas?–le pregunta Thomas.

–Tío Jasper dijo que estabas muy ocupada en el trabajo…–le dice Noah. Rose los abraza y besa a ambos en la cabeza.

–Hoy tuve mucho trabajo, ¿dónde está su tío?–preguntó ella, evitando seguir mintiéndoles a sus hijos.

–Se ha ido hace como una hora, pero estamos bien…

–Tenemos hambre, mamá–le replicó Noah. Rose les sonrió.

–Adivinen lo que vamos a cenar–dijo ella mientras iba a la cocina seguida por sus dos pequeños. Rose se puso a buscar cosas para cocinar y los niños se miraban entre ellos sin tener la menor idea. Rose se volteó a ellos con unas papas en las manos, las cuales dejó en la mesada para sacar del frízer unos patys.

–¡Hamburguesa y papas fritas!–exclamó ella.

–¡Sí!–gritaron los gemelos de felicidad.

–Pero mamá, a ti no te gustan estas comidas–le dijo Thomas.

–Bueno, hoy es la excepción–dijo ella dejando a sus hijos con cara de póker–¿alguno quiere ayudarme a cocinar?–les preguntó ella. Los niños asintieron y se dispusieron a ayudar a su madre.

La noche se pasó rápida y tranquila. A pesar de que Rose estaba cansada por su trabajo en el hospital, el trabajo como madre lo hacía con gusto y dedicación.  
Luego de cenar, fue a ver una película con sus hijos en el living. Los tres estaban recostados en el sofá frente al televisor, con los pies levantados en almohadones. Ambos niños se quedaron dormidos en cuanto terminó la película. Rose los llevó a su habitación, con mucha dificultad ya que los niños eran pesados y debía subir las escaleras, pero lo logró y cuando estuvo libre se cambió y se preparó para irse a la cama.  
Mientras guardaba su abrigo, Rose nota un papel en su bolsillo y sonríe al recordar que tenía el numero de Emmett. Rápidamente lo agenda en su celular, el cual no miraba hace unas horas y notó una llamada de Royce. Rose rodó los ojos, no quería pasar un mal momento por culpa de su "marido", apagó el celular y se fue a la cama, agradeciendo haber conocido a Emmett McCarty, algo que nunca se arrepentiría.

Por otro lado, Emmett fue al hospital para encontrarse con su hija, que se estaba recuperando muy bien. Antes de encontrarse con ella, llamó a su hermana, que estaba teniendo una tarde de juegos muy entretenida con su otra hija.

– _Así que… ¿Cómo estuvo "el trabajo"?–_ le preguntó Alice, haciendo una voz de broma cuando se refirió al trabajo de Emm. Ella ya sabía que en realidad, su hermano había tenido una cita. Emmett rodó los ojos.

–Luego lo sabrás, no adelantes las cosas, hermanita. ¿Cómo está mi princesa?–preguntó sonriendo.

– _Bañada y peinada, solo falta que cene y luego a la cama…tal cual lo ordenaste_ – Emm supo que Alice sonreía. A ella le gustaba mucho malcriar a sus sobrinas, por eso le sorprendía que por primera vez obedeciera sus órdenes.

–Muy bien, gracias Alice, mándale un saludo y dile que voy a estar con ella para cuando despierte.  
 _  
–Así lo haré, buenas noches hermanito y saludos a la hermosa sobrina que tengo_ –dijo ella sonriendo. Emm la despidió y guardó su celular para ver a su hija Mía.

–¡Papi!–gritó la niña al verlo. Emm fue hacia su cama y la abrazó lo más delicado posible, dejando un beso en su frente para sentarse a su lado.

–¿Cómo has estado, princesa?

–Muy bien, la abuela me contó muchas historias, pero ya me aburrí…ahora quiero ver una película–le dijo ella. Emm abrió uno de los cajones donde guardaban los juguetes, libros y otras cosas que la niña necesitara para matar el rato y sacó el estuche de películas.

–Elige una–dijo, dándole el estuche. Mía comenzó a pasar las páginas y sacó una película de Barbie. Emm le sonrió y puso la película para verla.  
¿Si se aburría? El haría lo que sea por ver feliz a sus hijas, incluso si ellas le pedían que se disfrazara, él lo haría con gusto.

–Mañana deberíamos ver Pitch Perfect, hoy queríamos verla pero no la tengo–hizo un puchero.

–De acuerdo, me encargaré de comprártela para mañana– Emmett no era un padre de tiempo completo. Ahora hacía la excepción ya que su pequeña de siete años necesitaba cuidados al estar en el hospital.  
Desde el fallecimiento de su esposa, el trató de disponer de más tiempo para su familia. No era un trabajo fácil, a veces las niñas se ponían difíciles, más bien Mía se ponía difícil y el simplemente le ofrecía lo que ella quisiera. Tal vez la malcriaba demasiado, pero no quería que sufriera más de lo que ya había pasado.  
Emmett se dedicaba a ir al gimnasio, hacer deportes y luego se encargaba de su oficio. Él siempre estuvo acostumbrado a realizar varias actividades, siguió la carrera de abogacía como respaldo, y le vino muy bien. Tal vez no era famoso, pero tenía bastante dinero que poco le importaba gastarlo en caprichos de sus hijas.  
Emmett observó como su hija se quedaba dormida, y él aprovechó para cabecear un rato.

Luego de una semana en el hospital, Rose fue a ver como se encontraba Mía y finalmente le dio el alta. Emmett estaba muy contento, y lo primero que quería hacer era celebrarlo con su hija en casa.

–Recuerda cuidar mucho a esta preciosa niña–le dijo Rose a Emmett cuando ya se estaban yendo. Emm le sonrió.

–La cuidaré con la vida, muchas gracias Rose– Mía, que ahora se encontraba en brazos de su padre, observaba muy atenta a la mirada que esos dos se mandaban, poniéndose algo celosa de que su padre mirara a su doctora como si fuera un trofeo.

–Seguro que sí, hasta luego preciosa–le dijo Rose a Mía.

–Adiós Rose–le dijo la niña, sonriéndole. Una vez que salieron del hospital, Emm acomodó a su hija en el asiento trasero del auto para llevarla nuevamente a su casa.

–Papá, ¿te gusta Rose?–le pregunta ella. Emmett conocía muy bien a su hija, y sabía de antemano que su pequeña estaba celosa. Anteriormente, cuando Emmett salía con otras mujeres, Mía hacía todo lo posible para sabotear sus citas o hacer que él las cancele. Emmett no quería que eso pasara con Rose, así que se dignó a sonreírle a su hija y responder:

–Claro que no, enana, sólo es doctora de este hospital y la he visto sólo cuando iba a revisarte, no la conozco. ¿Celosa?–le dijo el bromeando y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la niña. Mía sonrió pero no se quedó del todo convencida.

Por otro lado, Rose se encontraba ocupada en el trabajo y recibiendo llamadas de sus abogados sobre el trámite de divorcio que tenían con Royce. Ya era algo oficial, ambos habían arreglado separarse luego de que ella lo viera con otra mujer en su casa…suerte que sus hijos no estaban presentes o hubiera sido todo un caos. Rosalie se negó a escuchar a Royce y al otro día llamó a su abogado. Ahora ambos mantenían distancia, y hacía varios días que él no visitaba a sus hijos. Rose estaba bastante molesta.  
Era sábado, y Rose decidió salir con sus hijos y su hermano a un shopping donde había juegos para niños.

–¿No ha llamado?–le preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza. Ambos tomaban una merienda mientras veían a los niños divertirse. Jasper trataba de estar siempre para su hermana, ya que era el único que más sabía sobre ella. Su madre vivía en Miami, se había mudado para poder tener una vida de lujo y con vacaciones permanentes, mientras que su padre vivía en un departamento en Boston y trabajaba en el mismo hospital que Rose.

–Los chicos están inquietos, quieren ver a su padre… y yo ya no sé qué decirles, tampoco encuentro una manera de decirles que su padre ya no vivirá con nosotros–Jasper miró a su hermana confundido.

–Primero que nada, Rose… deja de mentirles, y segundo, ¿ese idiota no se había mudado ya?–Rose levantó la mirada hacia su hermano.

–Dejó algunas cosas para darme tiempo a decirle a los gemelos, ¿sabes? Es lo único bueno que ha hecho en todo este tiempo, pero aun así, no puede dejar de verlos ¿o sí?–Jasper tomó la mano de su hermana y la miró a los ojos.

–Es doloroso, Rose, pero es mejor que le digas a los chicos la verdad y que sepan quién es verdaderamente su padre–le dijo su hermano. En ese momento suena el celular de Jasper, él sonríe a ver la foto de Alice en la pantalla. Rose rueda los ojos.

–Ya, contesta y deja de babear por favor–le dijo ella bromeando. Él le sacó la lengua.

–¿Qué hay, preciosa?–dijo Jasper con una voz seductora, claro que para Rose, sólo seducía a Alice. Jasper habló unos minutos con su novia y luego volvió a su conversación con Rose.

–¿Pasa algo?–preguntó ella al ver la cara de desilusión de Jasper.

–Alice me ha cancelado, se supone que hoy íbamos a ir al cine y tener una cena romántica, pero tiene que cuidar a sus sobrinas– Rose hizo una mueca. Ella sabía que Alice tenía unas sobrinas que, según Jasper, eran muy adorables y que ella las malcriaba bastante.

–Puedes quedarte a cenar en mi casa si quieres, hermanito–le sonrió.  
Luego de eso, Rose llevó a sus hijos a casa, junto con su hermano.

–Mamá,¿ podemos jugar fútbol con tío Jasper hasta que la cena esté lista?–le preguntó Thomas. Ella sonrió.

–Claro, cariño–Rose se dispone a preparar la cena, y mira su celular por si tenía alguna llamada de Royce. En ese momento, tocan la puerta. Rosalie mira por el gran ventanal que da al patio para ver a sus hijos jugando con su tío, y luego va a abrir la puerta.

–¿Quién es?–pregunta antes de abrir.

–Un oso–responden al otro lado. Rose frunce el ceño y abre la puerta para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que la tenían cautivada y que ya comenzaba a extrañar.

–Hola, ángel–la saluda él con una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo! Espero les estee gustando la historia y la disfruten! Gracias por sus Rv. y por seguirla :3 los invito a mi grupo de fb, por si quieren unirse(FanFic Twilight by Ness) :  
groups/812541498780504/  
**

Un beso! Ness~

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

–¿Qué haces aquí?–le preguntó Rose a Emmett, conteniendo la risa.

–¿No te alegras de verme? –le preguntó él con un puchero. Emmett sacó una mano que tenia oculta en la espalda, para entregarle a Rose un ramo de flores.

–Gracias–dijo ella sintiendo como el calor inundaba sus mejillas–¿quieres entrar?–le propuso. Emmett sonrió y entró en la estancia, apreciando todo su interior. Rose era muy ordenada, todo se veía prolijo y en su lugar. Emmett envidiaba y apreciaba aquello, su casa siempre tenía juguetes por todas partes, y muy pocas veces se encontraba ordenada.

–¿A qué viniste, Emmett?–le pregunta ella, conociendo ya la respuesta. Emm le sonríe.

–Pensaba que no te molestaría tener una cita conmigo esta noche, ¿qué dices?–le preguntó él. Emmett estaba muy nervioso, tanto que comenzó a morder su labio inferior mientras esperaba respuesta de Rose.  
Ella tardó un par de minutos pensarlo y sonrió.

–Déjame avisarle a mi hermano, y podré salir contigo–le dijo ella sonriendo.

Rose fue a buscar a Jasper, quien estaba tirado en el pasto mientras los gemelos se pasaban la pelota.

–Jazz–lo llamó ella, poniéndose a su lado, él le sonrió.

–¿Qué pasa, hermana?

–¿Podrías quedarte con los chicos? Surgió algo en el hospital y me necesitan…–Jasper frunció el ceño, el sabía que ella mentía pero no quería ser tan metiche.

–Claro, suerte–le dijo él. Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias, te debo una–le sonrió y se fue donde estaba Emmett.

–¡Me debes muchas!–le gritó su hermano desde el patio. Rose se rió y fue a encontrarse con Emmett, quién seguía parado en la estancia.

–Puedes sentarte, iré a buscar mi bolso y nos vamos–le dijo ella.

–No hay problema–dijo él, levantando sus manos. Rose sonrió y fue a su habitación para arreglarse un poco.

Mientras la esperaba, Emmett observaba los cuadros y portarretratos con fotos de Rose y sus hijos. Él se preguntaba como Rose hacía para identificarlos. Escuchó unos pasos en la habitación siguiente, y reconoció al hombre que se encontraba en la cocina, bebiendo agua.

–¿Jasper?–preguntó el, despacio pero no tanto para que lo escuchara. Jasper se volteó y lo miró sorprendido.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–le preguntó Jasper acercándose a él.

–¿Conoces a Rose?–le preguntó.

–Es mi hermana…Emmett, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?–le pregunto Jas, algo enojado. En ese momento, Rose baja las escaleras y los observa. Jasper la mira.

–¿Rose, cómo conoces a Emmett?–le preguntó su hermano. Ella le dedica una sonrisa tímida.

–Mmm, resulta que nos conocimos en el supermercado y…hemos empezado a salir, ahora, si no te importa tengo una salida con este hombre maravilloso, hasta luego hermanito y ¡No te enojes!– dijo ella, tomando del brazo a Emm para sacarlo de su casa.

–No me dijiste que tenías un hermano…–empezó a decir él.

–No me dijiste que conocías a Jasper–contraatacó ella.

–Espera, no sabía que Jasper era tu hermano–le dijo él. Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Ambos subieron al auto de Emm.

–¿Cómo conoces a Jasper?–le preguntó ella. Emmett se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, él sale con…mi hermana–dijo medio sonriendo. A Rose casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar su respuesta.

–¿Alice es tu hermana?–le preguntó. Emm simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

–Es mi hermana menor, yo soy el del medio… mis padres querían formar una familia muy pronto, y adoptaron a Edward, milagrosamente después de eso, nací yo y por último, Alice. Claro que…yo digo que ella es la adoptada–dijo él sonriendo. Rose se rió.

–Qué malvado.

–No la conoces del todo, de lo contrario, estarías de acuerdo conmigo–"qué hombre" pensó Rose.

Emmett llevó a Rose a un restaurante que daba vista al Río Charles, el restaurante era muy bonito y delicado, Rose se sintió muy cómoda.

–Wow, Royce nunca me ha llevado a restaurantes como este–comentó ella, sintiéndose estúpida por nombrar a Royce, pero al mirar a Emmett, notó que a él no le había molestado el comentario.

–Pues, me siento honrado–dijo él, sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Rose a sentarse.

Se pasaron gran parte de la cena hablando sobre temas que les parecían interesantes, sobre sus gustos, sus hijos y cómo eran sus familias. Ninguno de ellos dejó de sonreír, de vez en cuando Emmett decía uno que otro chiste, y Rose lo miraba como si fuera un niño.  
Habían terminado la cena y ya estaban terminando el postre cuando el teléfono de Emmett sonó en su bolsillo, interrumpiendo sus risas. Emm miró su celular para ver de quién se trataba y rodó los ojos al ver que era su hermana.

–Hola, ¿Alice? ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó él, pasándose la mano libre por la cara y luego agarrando sus cabellos en un acto nervioso.

–¿Estás segura? Ya sabes cómo es, Al, seguro está fingiendo…–Rose miraba a Emmett cada segundo, y quería saber porqué él actuaba de esa manera– Alice, no puede agarrarle apendicitis de nuevo, usa un poco de razón… ¿estás segura que no sabe nada de mi cita?– Rose lo miraba preocupada, sin entender– Mierda, de acuerdo… sí, Alice, lo entiendo...ya me va a escuchar, adiós– Emmett colgó la llamada muy enojado.

–¿Pasa algo?–le preguntó Rose, tomando la mano de él que estaba sobre la mesa. Emm relajó su postura al sentir el contacto de Rose.

–Mía está molesta, dice que le duele el estómago–Emmett rodó los ojos.

–Emmett, no seas así, tal vez sea grave, recuerda que tuvo una cirugía–le dijo Rose.

–No conoces a Mía, es una excelente actriz, de seguro sabe que estoy en una cita, siempre se le ocurre algo para arruinarlo…

–Emm, no ha arruinado nada, de hecho la pasé muy bien contigo, fue una noche maravillosa–dijo ella sonriendo–Además… yo también estaría celosa si mi padre fuera tan guapo como tu– Emmett le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Aun así, esa niña me va a escuchar–Rose se mordió el labio, pero no iba a meterse.  
Pidieron la cuenta, y una vez que pagaron fueron al auto para irse a casa. Emm estacionó frente la casa de Rose y apagó el motor.

–Gracias por todo, Emm–le dijo ella nerviosa, y sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. El le sonrió, la luz de la luna marcaba las perfectas facciones de Rosalie, al igual que las suyas, ella era todo un espectáculo.

–No hay de qué, Ángel–respondió él. Emmett sabía que si no la besaba ahora, probablemente eche todo lo que había logrado a perder y lo lamentaría. Poco a poco se acercó hacia donde estaba Rose, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de ella. Rose quería que ya la besara, estaba deseosa por ese contacto. En un acto reflejo, su mano derecha fue al cuello de Emm, atrayéndolo más a ella, juntando sus bocas. El beso fue bastante caliente y tierno, estaba cargado de pasión y amor. Rose sentía que así era como se besaba a un hombre de verdad.

–Tengo que entrar–le recordó ella, sus labios apenas estaban separados por un centímetro, Emm sonrió y volvió a besarla unos minutos más.

–Buenas noches–le dijo él, abriéndole la puerta. Rose sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de bajarse del auto, luego entró a su casa con una sonrisa boba en los labios.  
Se encontró a Jasper dormido en el sofá, con la televisión prendida; sonrió y lo cubrió con una manta para después apagar la televisión.

Emmett, en cambio, aunque había amado besarla, estaba bastante enojado. Claro que no deseaba que su hija dijera la verdad y que le doliera el estomago, al contrario, el quería que ella aceptara que su padre era un adulto y merecía encontrar a una nueva mujer.  
Llegó a su casa, estacionó el auto y entró. El living estaba a oscuras, Emmett caminó con cuidado y tropezó con un peluche chillón color rosa, maldijo por lo bajo y encendió las luces.  
Alice apareció al pie de las escaleras, con su pijama de seda, pantuflas de conejo y una taza de café en sus manos.

–¿Cómo la has pasado?–le preguntó ella, tratando de olvidar que lo había interrumpido. Al ver que su hermano seguía con la misma cara de ogro, lo intentó de nuevo– Lo siento, esa niña va a volvernos locos, comenzó a gritar y a decir incoherencias, tenía miedo que por culpa de tanto estrés realmente le doliera algo, así que le creí y te llamé para que al menos pensara que las tenía todas…–Alice iba a seguir hablando sin parar, y Emm ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, la detuvo con un gesto, y fue hacia la habitación de Mía.  
La niña estaba dormida profundamente, y Emm notó que tenía los ojos hinchados, probablemente por haber estado llorando. Le dio un beso en la frente y la cubrió bien con las mantas, hizo lo mismo con Zoey, su otra hija de cinco años. Zoey era más tranquila, a diferencia de su hermana, y no era sólo por el hecho de que no hablara, sino porque así era ella.  
Luego del accidente, cuando sus hijas supieron que su madre había muerto, Mía se volvió más distante y caprichosa, en cuanto a Zoey, dejó de hablar de un momento a otro.  
Emmett recorrió cada centro médico, pero todos decían que era un problema psicológico y que era cuestión de tiempo, había días que él pensaba que su hija no volvería a hablar.  
Salió de la habitación y fue con su hermana.

–Todo en orden. Alice no debes preocuparte, ya sabes cómo es–le dijo él. Ella le dedicó un adorable puchero.

–Sabes que son mi debilidad, moriría si algo les pasara por mi culpa– Emmett abrazó a su hermana y luego le revolvió sus cabellos.

–No seas tan dramática, imagino que ya has ordenado la habitación de huéspedes–ella asintió– bien, buenas noches, hermanita–dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego ir a su cuarto.  
No veía la hora de encontrarse con Rosalie de nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola fanfic-readers, como va? Acá les traigo este capítulo bastante largo, espero sea de su agrado :)**

* * *

 ****

 **Capítulo 6**

Habían pasado unos días desde la salida de Rosalie con Emmett. Ella estaba cada día más sonriente, no había momento que no pensara en él. Sus hijos la veían diferente, pero ellos iban a la escuela y realizaban actividades extracurriculares, lo cual hacían que pasaran por alto el hermoso humor de su madre.  
Rosalie se encontraba en su despacho, mirando su agenda y esperando que sea la hora de irse a casa para descansar.  
Estaba echándole un vistazo a la lista de pacientes que le quedaban por atender, cuando el apellido McCarty llama su atención, Rose mira el nombre y aparecen los nombres de Mía y Zoey, ella sonríe y llama a Emmett a su celular. Ella sabía que las hijas de Emmett eran muy sanas, y Mía se encontraba mucho mejor ahora, no necesitaban una revisión.  
Emmett contestó al primer timbre, y Rose sonrió.

–Hola, ángel–le dijo él, de forma seductora como solía hacerlo.

–Hola, oso–le respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír– ¿a qué se debe la cita médica de tus hijas? No las uses de escusa para vernos…

–¡Claro que no! ¿Qué cosas dices? Soy incapaz de hacer algo así…–empezó a decir él a la defensiva. Rosalie rió.

–Amor, tranquilo…

–Bien, quiero que te conozcan–dijo él, muy serio al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Y te parece que traerlas en una consulta conmigo es una buena forma para que nos conozcamos?–le preguntó ella conteniendo la risa. Emmett, se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Era obvio que estaba equivocado en hacer eso, pero prefería ese tipo de contacto antes de llevar a Rose y sus hijos a cenar con él y sus pequeños demonios.

–Si…

–¿Emm?

–Bien, no sé en qué pensaba, pero después de todo creo que a Zoey no le vendría mal una revisión, y quiero ver si están todas sus vacunas, tanto de Mía como de Zoey, ya sabes, hace un año no me encargo de esas cosas y…–Rosalie empezó a reírse y comprendió a Emmett.

–Está bien cariño, las atenderé como si fueran solo unas pacientes, no te preocupes–Emmett sonrió.

–Genial, estaremos allí en una hora–le dijo antes de colgar. Rose suspiró, el tiempo que había tenido a Mía en el hospital era una simple ida y vuelta, no la conocía en nada, y a Zoey sólo la había visto una vez. Rose pensó que tal vez estaba yendo muy rápido al querer que sus hijas la conocieran, si ella hacía eso con los gemelos, sabía de antemano que tendría problemas.  
Tal como lo había dicho su novio, él y sus hijas llegaron puntuales. Rose se arregló un poco antes de recibirlos y le dijo a su asistente, Anne, que los llamara.

–Buenos días, doctora–le dijo Emmett, haciendo un tono burlón–por si no lo recuerda, me llamo Emmett–dijo tendiéndole la mano. Dos personitas aferradas a la pierna de Emmett la miraban con atención. Ella le tendió la mano también para tomarla, y antes de que hicieran contacto la mano de Mía estaba estrechando la de Rose. Ella trató de contenerse y miró a la niña, que la miraba seria y con el ceño fruncido.

–Oh, yo si me acuerdo de ti, preciosa, que mano firme tienes–le dijo Rose sonriéndole. La niña parpadeó sorprendida por la reacción de Rose y fue a colocarse detrás de su padre.

–¿Y tú debes de ser Zoey cierto?–le dijo Rose a la niña más pequeña. Zoey le dedicó una sonrisa a Rose y asintió en respuesta.

–Aquí tienes las libretas sanitarias…–empezó a decir Emmett mientras le daba a Rose la libretas de las niñas, ella las estudió atentamente, esperando que a ninguna le faltara ninguna vacuna.

–Papá, ¿para qué es esto?–le pregunta Mía a su padre, ella estaba al otro extremo del escritorio de Rose con un instrumento bastante extraño en sus manos. Emmett la miró preocupado.

–Hija, deja eso donde estaba, sabes que no tienes que tocar nada–le dijo Emmett.

–Pero yo quiero saber que es–dijo la niña haciendo un puchero. Rose levantó los ojos hacia ella sin levantar la mirada de las libretas.

–Es un Otoscopio mi amor, y sirve para revisar tu garganta, oídos, nariz o boca–le dijo Rose amablemente. La niña hizo un gesto de asco al pensar en todas las funciones que cumplía ese aparato. Lo dejó donde estaba y fue a sentarse en una de las piernas de su padre, en la otra estaba su hermana.

–Al parecer, según estas libretas, tus hijas están bastante saludables–le dijo Rose a Emm, bastante sonriente. Mía no le quitaba la vista de encima, le agradaba Rose, y a la vez le molestaba mucho que sonriera a su padre.

–Es bueno escuchar eso–dijo él– ¿estás segura que no necesitan una revisión?–le preguntó Emmett.

–Papá, si la doctora dijo que estamos bien es porque así es, ¿no es cierto?–le dijo Mía a su padre, mientras acariciaba su barba de unos días con una de sus manos. A Rose le daba mucha curiosidad esa criatura, al parecer Emmett si tenía trabajo cuando iba a casa.

–Deberías hacerle caso a tu hija, ellas no necesitan nada–le dijo sonriente, y levantándose para despedirlos de su despacho.

–Gracias–le dijo él, esta vez estrechando su mano sin importarle el intento de su hija por evitarlo– nos vemos luego.

–Así será–le dijo ella despidiéndolos con una sonrisa.

Emmett salió con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro, llevaba a sus hijas tomadas de cada mano a sus costados y ambas iban tratando de seguirle el paso.  
Una vez que las acomodó en el auto, se fue a su asiento de conductor, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el motor.

–Y preciosas, ¿les cae bien la doctora Rose?–preguntó Emmett, mirando por el espejo retrovisor a las niñas. Zoey le respondió con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo, algo que se le había pegado de Alice. Mía en cambio tenía el ceño fruncido, ¿por qué su padre le preguntaba si le caía bien su doctora?

–¿Debería?–preguntó ella. Emmett la miró con cara de reprobación, no le gustaban ese tipo de conductas que su hija tenía. Eso en parte era culpa de Alice, él lo sabía, pero ya no tenía remedio.

–Mía, deberías ser más amable, no me gusta que contestes de esa manera–le dijo él sin levantar la voz. Mía se cruzó de brazos.

–Rose fue un ángel conmigo cuando estaba enferma, pero eso no significa que me caiga bien, papá, pero habla como mamá–dijo finalmente ella. Emmett la miró sorprendido, ¿a qué se refería su hija con eso?

–¿Habla como mamá?–le preguntó. Mía soltó un suspiro exagerado.

–Cuando se dirigió a mí, me dijo _mi amor_ , nadie me habla así más que Alice o la abuela algunas veces, y mamá lo hacía todo el tiempo…–dijo la niña. Emmett sonrió, él había pasado eso por alto, pero su hija no. Él suponía que Rose se dirigía así a todos sus pacientes, pero tal vez para Mía no era así. _"Buen inicio"_ pensó.

Al llegar a su casa, las niñas corrieron a su habitación para jugar y hacer lo que siempre hacían. Emm las dejó, puesto que ese día el no las llevó al colegio para pasarlo con ellas e ir al doctor con Rose.  
Emmett preparó el almuerzo, a base de verduras y cosas que Mía tenia permitido comer después de la cirugía. A la niña no le gustaba mucho, pero el siempre la compensaba dándole un postre de frutas.

–Chicas, el almuerzo ya está en la mesa–avisó, acto seguido escucho como dos pares de pies bajaban las escaleras a toda velocidad. Mía miró con desagrado su plato, mientras que su padre ayudaba a Zoey a sentarse.

–Vamos, dale una oportunidad, es lo único que puedes comer, o ¿quieres que te duela el estómago de nuevo?–le dijo él. Ella simplemente no dijo nada y continuó con la comida.  
Una vez que terminaron de almorzar y Emmett lavó los platos, el timbre se hizo escuchar por toda la casa.

–¡Yo abro!–gritó Mía. Emmett rodó los ojos y se aseguró de ir a ver quién era.

–¡Tía Alice!–gritó la niña arrojándose a los brazos de Alice que estaba con cara de sorpresa.

–Hola, mi cielo, ¿te sientes mucho mejor, no es así?–le preguntó dándole muchos besos a su sobrina.

–Sí, aunque todavía debo comer esos vegetales asquerosos–hizo un puchero muy idéntico al de Alice. Ella la observó y rió.

–Pero mi vida, si comes todos esos vegetales, serás muy hermosa como yo y ¿quién sabe? Podrías llegar a ser modelo.

–No le des ideas, Alice–le dijo Emmett a su hermana, quien rió antes de abrazarlo.

–¿Piensas salir esta tarde?–le preguntó ella mirando a los ojos de su hermano. El sabía que se refería a Rosalie, Jasper ya se lo había contado todo.

–No lo creo, todavía tengo que hablar con mi hija sobre la escuela, hablar con unos compañeros de trabajo y tu seguro quieres salir con Jasper…

–Así es, esperaba que al volver todo a su normalidad, pudiera tener tiempo para mí–le dijo ella sonriendo, dejando a la vista sus relucientes dientes.

–Lo siento, sé que te he causado muchas molestias estos días…

–Está bien, Emm, estaba bromeando, ¿crees que no me divierto con esas dos?– ambos se sonrieron.

–¿A qué viniste?–le preguntó Emmett. Generalmente, cuando todo iba bien, Alice nunca iba a su casa, siempre estaba con Jasper o estudiando un curso de moda. Ahora las chicas no necesitaban niñera, y si fuera así, él se encargaría de contratar a alguien.

–Mamá me llamó, quiere conocer a Jasper–dijo ella apenas en un susurro.

–¿Y?–le dijo él.

–Quiere saber si tu también…–Alice se mordió el labio, no sabía si era seguro hablar de ese tema ahí, con sus sobrinas estando quien sabe dónde.

–Ya entiendo… No sé si Rose esté lista todavía– después de unos meses del fallecimiento de su esposa, la madre de Emmett, le había insistido con volver a casarse. Pero cómo le insistía, hasta había veces en las que ella misma le organizaba citas, ella no quería que sus nietas crecieran sin una figura materna a su lado, y era ese el motivo principal por el cual obligaba a Emmett a buscar una madre para las niñas.

–¿Y qué tal si le pides que mienta frente a mamá?–Alice tenía muchas ideas bastante disparatadas a veces.

–No puedo, la amo–los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos, era la primera vez que su hermano hablaba de esa forma– además no creo que a Mía le guste la idea, y menos si tiene que fingir…–Alice hizo una mueca.

–Deberías encontrar una mejor manera de criar a ese monstruito.

–Hoy le pregunté si Rose le había caído bien, y me preguntó si debería caerle bien. Dime ¿de dónde saca esa forma de responder? Ya sé que eres tú, no importa–Alice sonrió con inocencia.

–Lo siento.

–Ya, de acuerdo. Gracias por avisarme Alice, pero no era necesario que vengas, con una llamada alcanzaba–dijo él, despidiéndola con un abrazo.

–De todas formas quería venir a ver a mis sobrinas, deberías arreglar una cita con Rose, sus hijos y tus hijas, seguro van a llevarse bien–dijo ella, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Emmett rodó los ojos.

–¿Quieres que te lleve?–le preguntó.

–No, traje el porsche–dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, para salir por la puerta.

–Adiós, cuídate mucho–le dijo a su hermana, sonriendo.

–Igual tu–dijo ella, y luego se fue.

Rose había vuelto a su casa, y sólo le quedaban quince minutos de descanso para después salir nuevamente a buscar a los gemelos.  
Se preparó unas tostadas y las acompañó con un jugo de naranja. Desde que Royce se había ido, no volvió a poner un pie en la casa, ni siquiera llamaba. Rose estaba molesta, porque pensaba que a él no le interesaban siquiera sus hijos, algo que en parte era cierto pero le costaba reconocer.  
Terminó de comer y llevó los platos al fregadero, pero el tiempo ya estaba justo y debía irse. Los puso en agua, agarró su cartera y las llaves del auto y se fue.

–¡Mamá!–gritaron los gemelos a la vez cuando la vieron, Rose apenas había bajado del auto, al parecer llegando unos minutos tarde.

–Hola mis amores, ¿Cómo les fue hoy?–dijo Rose abrazándolos y recibiendo un beso en cada mejilla por parte de los niños.

–Muy bien, ¿ahora vamos a clase de karate?–le preguntó Thomas. Rose asintió y les abrió la puerta del auto para que subieran.

–Mamá, ¿Cuándo salgamos de karate podemos ir a McDonalds?–Rose rodó los ojos, odiaba esos lugares por la comida que ofrecían. Ella no quería intoxicar a sus hijos.

–Tal vez mañana, cielo, hoy se hará muy tarde y deben ducharse–les dijo ella mirando la carretera. Llevó a los chicos a karate y decidió volver a su casa para dejar las mochilas de los niños y tener una hora exclusiva para ella.

Su teléfono sonó varias veces antes de hacerla despertar. Luego de dos llamas perdidas y con la tercera insistiendo, Rose despertó. Miró la hora, que marcaba las 18:30 pm, sólo le quedaban diez minutos para después salir a buscar a sus hijos.

–Rosalie Hale–respondió a la llamada, sin mirar de quien era.

–Hola, ángel–Rose sonrió al instante–¿te desperté?

–Mmm, tal vez, pero gracias por hacerlo–dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír– ¿sucede algo?

–Quiero invitarte a cenar… con tus hijos–dijo él decidió. Rose se sentó en la cama y analizó la situación.

–No sé si sea correcto…–dijo ella. Para empezar, ella todavía no le había dicho a los chicos que salía con Emmett, y no sabía cómo tomarían la noticia.

–Escucha, creo que es lo mejor, al fin de cuentas terminarán enterándose tarde o temprano. Es mejor que lo sepan de nosotros y no de otras personas, ¿no crees?–Rose lo pensó un momento, y sabía que Emm tenía razón.

–¿Pero no te parece que sea muy pronto? Digo, sólo llevamos saliendo unas semanas, ni siquiera un mes.

–Cariño, por cómo van las cosas entre nosotros, no necesitamos que pase un mes si sabemos que estaremos años eternos juntos–dijo él de forma seductora. Rose se sonrojó.

–Emmett… hablo en serio–dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

–Y yo también hablo en serio, ¿Qué dices?–Rose rió.

–De acuerdo, está bien–dijo sonriendo–pero debo dejarte, la clase de karate de los chicos termina en quince minutos, no quiero llegar tarde–dijo ella.

–Está bien, preciosa, te llamo mañana, ¿sí? Saluda a esos muchachos de mi parte– dijo él riendo. Rose rodó los ojos.

–Hasta luego, Emm.

–Hasta luego, Rose–dijo y colgó.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, perdonen el retraso, pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo! Es hora de que las familias sean unidas! Gracias por los reviews y seguir la historia, los quiero!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7  
**

La tarde se había pasado bastante lenta para Rose, ella no veía la hora de que el día terminara y poder irse a la cama.  
En cambio, para Emmett, el día pasaba bastante deprisa y eso significaba que le quedaba poco tiempo del día para pasar con sus hijas.

–Mía, ven, quiero que hablemos–la llamó él. Emmett estaba concentrado en la cocina preparando la cena mientras sus hijas veían televisión. Mía se bajó del sofá donde estaba con su hermana, y fue donde estaba su padre.

– ¿Qué sucede, papi?–le preguntó ella. Emmett la miró y la alzó para sentarla en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

–No andes descalza, puedes enfermarte–le dijo– sucede que ya estás dada de alta y tus vacaciones con excusa de reposo terminaron–le dijo él. Mía frunció el ceño molesta.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?–le preguntó.

–Significa que volverás a la escuela

–No, papá–dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

–Si, hija, mañana debes ir. Hoy me tomé el día libre y mañana vuelvo a trabajar, tu hermana irá al jardín y tú a la escuela. Es nuestra responsabilidad y trabajo–le dijo él volviendo a cortar las verduras.

–No puedes obligarme, me voy a quedar con mi tía–dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

–Alice volvió a trabajar, no puede cuidarte. Y si puedo obligarte, soy tu padre. Ahora ayúdame a poner la mesa–le ordenó.

–Olvídalo–le respondió, bajándose del taburete y yendo a su cuarto.

– ¡Mía, vuelve aquí ahora!–le gritó Emmett.

– ¡No quiero!– Emmett se paso las manos por su rostro en un acto nervioso, y fue a ver a Zoey, que se encontraba en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y las manos tapando sus oídos. Tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y le dio muchos besos en su rostro.

– ¿Te molesta que le grite a tu hermana?– le preguntó él. La niña asintió y abrazó a su padre.

–Lo siento, Zoey, ¿podrías ir con ella y convencerla de que mañana vaya a la escuela?–le preguntó el con cariño. La niña le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Emmett le dio otro beso y la dejó en el suelo.

Al otro día Emmett llevó a las niñas a la escuela, Mía estaba enojada y pasó todo el camino callada. Él no le dijo nada, pues prefería eso a que ella le gritara. Luego de dejarlas, fue a su trabajo. Tenía bastantes papeles atrasados, entre otras cosas atrasadas.  
A la hora del almuerzo, llamó a Rose, necesitaba hablar con ella para relajarse.

– _Hola_ –contestó ella. Él sonrió al instante, esa mujer le podía y mucho.

–Hola, hermosa, ¿Cómo está tu día?–le preguntó él, más animado.  
 _  
–Ahora que hablo contigo, mucho mejor_ – Emmett sabía que Rose sonreía.

–Estamos igual. Quería preguntarte lo de nuestra cita… con los niños, ¿te parece bien este sábado?–le preguntó él.  
 _  
–Estoy de acuerdo, hoy mismo hablaré con los chicos, ¿Cómo están tus princesas?–_ le preguntó ella. Emmett rodó los ojos.

–Mejor ni hablemos de mis princesas, van a volverme loco… hoy también voy a decirles–dijo él– aunque eso empeorará mi día mas de lo que ya está.

 _– ¿Qué sucede cariño?_

–Nada con lo que debas molestarte, pasaré a buscarte el sábado–le dijo él, tratando de no perder los ánimos.

– _Claro, hasta luego, debo seguir trabajando_ –dijo ella.

–Te quiero, Rose–le dijo él muy serio, esperando la respuesta de Rose.

– _Te quiero, Emm_ –respondió ella. Emmett sonrió y colgó la llamada.

Durante la cena, Rose habló con sus hijos. Y esperaba que se lo tomaran lo mejor posible.

–Chicos–dijo ella, dejando la comida y llamando la atención de los niños.

–¿Qué sucede mamá?– habló Thomas. De los gemelos, Thomas era el más travieso y el más osado, en cambio Noah era tímido y prefería no meterse en problemas.

–Este sábado me han invitado a cenar, con ustedes…–empezó a decir. Noah soltó los cubiertos haciendo que estos golpearan con el plato de una forma molesta. Rose lo miró seria– Noah, no hagas eso, y menos quiero que lo hagas el sábado, ¿de acuerdo?– Noah la miró, y luego volvió la vista a su plato.

–Mamá, ¿te estás viendo con alguien?–preguntó el niño sin dejar de ver su plato, que en ese momento le parecía bastante interesante.

–Si, me estoy viendo con alguien, y quiero que lo conozcan, ¿les parece bien?– Los niños se miraron entre ellos. Thomas que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, dejó sus cubiertos y se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes decir un "gracias". Noah se quedó mirando su plato, tratando de que las lágrimas de sus ojos no salieran.

–Thomas, ven, quiero hablar con los dos…–lo llamó Rose.

–Ahora no, mamá–le respondió él. Acto seguido, Noah se levantó y siguió a su hermano. _"Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba"_ pensó Rosalie.

Por otro lado, Emmett ya les había soltado la noticia a sus hijas, ambas estaban en la mesa con cara de pocos amigos. Zoey había sonreído luego de unos segundos, ya que Emmett había utilizado la palabra "mamá" en cuanto habló de Rosalie. Mía, en cambio...era Mía, mucho no podía esperar. Tardó más tiempo en reaccionar, pero no dijo nada y fue a su habitación. Emmett dejó que se fuera, pensando que eso era una buena reacción, comparado con las rabietas que ella solía dar.

El día sábado había llegado, Emmett estaba nervioso, y sentía que todo le podría salir mal en cualquier momento.  
 _  
–Relájate, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que la cena se arruine?–_ le preguntaba Alice, al otro lado del teléfono. Emmett rodó los ojos mientras trataba de peinar a su hija Zoey, mientras ella comía un helado.

–¿En serio lo preguntas?

– _Hermano, tú mismo me dijiste que la amabas, así que no importe lo que pase, no la vas a dejar ir–_ dijo ella. Emmett supo que estaba sonriendo.

–Muchas gracias, Alice–dijo él. En ese momento, Mía entra en la habitación, usando rollers y comiendo un helado. Ahora se encontraba mucho mejor y Emm sólo le daba algo fuera de la dieta una vez a la semana.

–¡Alice! ¡Yo quiero hablar con la tía Alice, papá!–le dijo ella, y sin siquiera esperar a que su padre responda, le quitó el teléfono de las manos. Alice reía del otro lado de la línea.

–Hola, tía–le saludó. Emm rodó los ojos y se fue, sabiendo que su hija tendría una de esas profundas conversaciones con Alice.

Rosalie se encontraba en su casa dándose un relajante baño de burbujas mientras sus hijos jugaban con la Xbox. Estaba tan relajada que apenas escuchaba las discusiones de los niños.

–¡Mamá, tienes una llamada!–dijo Thomas entrando en el baño. Rose abrió los ojos como platos y fulminó a su hijo con la mirada.

–Thomas, hijo, sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar–le dijo ella tomando el teléfono–ahora vete y deja a mamá unos minutos más de privacidad–Thomas rió y salió del baño.

–Hola–dijo Rose.

–¿Qué tal, querida? ¿Me extrañaste?– Rosalie se mordió el labio, molesta.

–¿Qué quieres, Royce?

–¿Qué mas voy a querer? La semana que viene estaré en Boston, pasaré a buscar a los chicos y los llevaré al cine o donde ellos quieran–le dijo él.

–Ya era hora que aparecieras. Primero le preguntaré a los chicos si quieren, no voy a obligarlos a ir contigo–le dijo ella suspirando.

–¿Insinúas que mis hijos no querrán verme, Rose?–ella rodó los ojos.

–Como sea, te llamo mañana–dijo y cortó. Royce solo daba problemas y aparecía cuando menos se lo necesitaba.  
Rose salió de la bañera, se secó el cuerpo y se puso los jeans y remera que tenía preparados para esa noche. Se secó el pelo un poco, y se maquilló. Salió del baño y fue a ver a sus hijos.

–Chicos, vayan a cambiarse, en veinte minutos los quiero preparados– les ordenó. Ambos niños asintieron, apagaron la Xbox y fueron a su habitación.

–Y pónganse perfume–les dijo ella mientras veía como subían las escaleras.

A las siete en punto, tocaron la puerta. Rose sonrió nerviosa y se dio una última mirada en el espejo.  
Llamó a sus hijos y abrió la puerta.  
Emmett sonreía de oreja a oreja, dejando a la vista sus hoyuelos. Llevaba una camisa y pantalones negros, que lo hacían ver más sexy, en sus manos tenía un ramo de rosas, el cual le entregó a Rose en cuanto abrió la puerta.

–Buenas noches, señorita Hale–le dijo él sin dejar de sonreír. Rosalie rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Buenas noches, señor McCarty, gracias por las flores–le dijo ella.

–Por nada–le respondió él. Thomas carraspeó detrás de su madre para hacerse notar, Noah simplemente miraba la escena y trataba de descifrar si ese hombre era jugador de soccer o era boxeador.

–Oh, Emmett, ellos son mis hijos Thomas y Noah–dijo ella señalando a los chicos con un gesto de mano. Emm sonrió y le tendió la mano a Thomas.

–Un gusto señor, finalmente puedo conocer a los muchachos de Rosalie Hale–dijo él guiñándole un ojo a Rose.

–El gusto es mío, es bueno saber con quién sale mi mamá–le respondió Thomas. Emmett le sonrió y pasó su mano con Noah.

–Y ellas son mis hijas, Mía y Zoey–dijo Emm, dejando un espacio para mostrar a sus hijas. Mía llevaba una remera rosa con un unicornio y jeans azules con zapatillas rosas, converse. Zoey llevaba una remera blanca y una pollera rosa con detalles celestes, tenía unas botitas color verde agua, ella misma se había vestido.

–Hola–dijeron Thomas y Noah a la vez.

–Es bueno verlas de nuevo señoritas–les dijo Rose, Mía la miró seria y tomó la mano de su padre sin decir nada.

–Están algo tímidas–explicó Emmett– ¿nos vamos?

Emmett ayudó a las niñas a subir a su auto, ya que eran muy pequeñas todavía. Thomas y Noah subieron después. Rose iba en el copiloto, y se sentía bastante incómoda, no sabía si era correcto lo que hacían.

–¿A dónde iremos a cenar, papá?–preguntó Mía. Emmett le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

–Al restaurante que da una bella vista al río Charles.

–Pero ahí vamos cuando suceden cosas importantes–le dijo la niña haciendo un puchero. Rose se mordió él labio.

–¿Y esto no es importante?–le preguntó Emm.

–Con mamá ya fuimos a uno de los restaurantes que tienen esa vista–dijo Thomas mirando a Mía.

–Yo también fui ahí con mi papá y mi tía Alice…–Rose rodó los ojos, ya sabiendo por donde iría la conversación.

–Con mi mamá subimos a la terraza del restaurante y pudimos ver toda la ciudad–le dijo Thomas.

–Thomas…–empezó a decir Noah.

–Con mi papá y mi tía fuimos por el río Charles en barco, todo un día–le dijo ella. Zoey ya se había tapado las orejas con sus manos.

–Thomas basta–dijo Noah.

–Mi papá tiene un helicóptero privado, y si queremos nos lleva a pasear–dijo Thomas.

–Niños, basta, ya vamos a llegar. Thomas basta–le dijo Rose.

–Ella empezó.

–No es cierto–respondió Mía.

–Llegamos–suspiró Emmett. Todos bajaron y fueron al restaurante. El mozo los llevó hacia una mesa que Emmett había reservado.

Rosalie y Emmett se tiraban una que otra mirada por el momento incómodo que estaban pasando.

–Bueno, y ¿qué van a pedir?–le preguntó Rose a los niños.

–Papi, ¿puedo ir a los juegos con Zoey?–preguntó Mía.

–Amor, primero vamos a pedir lo que vamos a comer, luego pueden ir a jugar–le dijo Emmett.

–Pero yo quiero ir a los juegos, puedes elegirme tu la comida–le dijo sonriendo. Emmett miró a Rose en un gesto de disculpa.

–No, Mía, todos vamos a pedir la comida juntos, y eso te incluye.

–Aghh, ¿porqué?–el rostro de la niña se estaba poniendo rojo debido al enojo. Emmett trataba de controlar la situación pero claramente le tenía miedo a su hija.

–De acuerdo, pero comerás lo que yo te ordene–le dijo él, Mía asintió y salió corriendo a los juegos.

–Mamá, ¿podemos…

–No, ustedes van a esperar con nosotros–interrumpió Rose a su hijo.

–Chicos, ¿les gusta el deporte?–les preguntó Emmett. Ambos niños se miraron, pero fue Thomas el que respondió.

–Nos gusta el karate, también practicamos futbol.

–¿Eres boxeador?–le preguntó Noah.

–No, no soy boxeador. En la universidad practicaba deportes, y ahora me mantengo yendo al gimnasio–le dijo él, orgulloso.

–Mamá también va al gimnasio–le dijo Noah. Rose se sonrojo un poco.

–¿En serio? No lo sabía–le dijo Emmett sonriendo y mirando a Rose, divertido.

–Si, es porque no le gusta verse gorda…–empezó a decir Thomas.

–Thomas, cariño, no des detalles, Emmett sabe para qué se va al gimnasio–le dijo ella a su hijo. El mozo llegó y todos realizaron su pedido, sólo faltaba que les trajeran la comida.

–¿Ahora podemos ir a jugar?–preguntó Noah. Rose asintió y ambos gemelos fueron a los juegos.

Mía y Thomas se habían llevado muy bien, ambos eran muy traviesos y eso era lo que tenían en común. Los dos pidieron helado de postre, y jugaban usándolo de bigote. Noah en cambio, prefería quedarse callado y ver a Zoey, que estaba bastante entretenida con una de sus colitas.  
Noah le preguntó a Emmett porqué Zoey no hablaba, y él simplemente le dijo que ella simplemente no lo hacía. Rose se disculpó por la pregunta de su hijo pero a Emmett no le molestó en absoluto.

La cena terminó bastante bien al fin de cuentas, Rose pasó por alto la forma en que Mía trataba a Emmett, a la vez que Emmett trataba de prestar atención a como Rose tenía el mando con sus hijos.

–Lamento si te hice sentir incómoda esta noche–le dijo él tomando sus manos. Las niñas dormían en el auto y los chicos ya habían entrado a la casa, Emm y Rose se estaban despidiendo.

–Emm, no te preocupes, creo que ambos hemos estado algo incómodos, pero aun así la pasamos bien ¿no?– Emmett sonrió y tomo el rostro de Rose con sus dos manos para besarla. No se habían besado en toda la noche, y Emmett deseaba tanto como Rosalie besarla. Ella se aferró a su cuello profundizando el beso, provocando una danza entre sus lenguas.

–Te amo–le dijo ella, separándose. Su frente estaba pegada a la de Emmett.  
Emm besó su frente y la miró a los ojos.

–También te amo, más de lo que creí amar a alguien–le dijo, sintiendo como ese vacío que tenía, se iba llenando con cada cariño de ella. Tal como le había dicho Alice, no la iba a dejar ir.

–Te veré mañana–le dijo Rose besándolo de nuevo. Emmett no pudo contenerse y acercó el cuerpo de ella al suyo. En un movimiento delicado, presionó el trasero de Rose con su mano y sonrió. Ella a cambio le mordió el labio.

–Hasta mañana–le dijo él, y se fue al auto. Una vez que vio a Rose entrar a su casa, se fue. 

* * *

**Reviews?  
**  
 **Si querés saber mas de esta historia y otras que escribo, unite a mi grupo en fb: www. facebook groups /812541498780504/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finalmente un nuevo capítulo de este fic! traté de hacer un lemmon pero no pude, simplemente nosé escribir uno(? En fin gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

– ¿Cómo fue la cita?–le preguntaba Jasper a Rose con una mirada divertida. Ella lo miró con picardía, tal vez sabiendo lo que su hermano pensaba.

–Fue perfecta, salió todo muy bien, nos casaremos en enero y tendremos una luna de miel en Hawaii–dijo ella, haciendo gestos con las manos de forma exagerada.

– ¿Hawaii?¿ Esa es tu luna de miel de ensueño?–Rose rió.

–Soy tu hermana, deberías de saber que tengo gustos bastante delicados… La cita fue bastante bien, los niños se comportaron, Emmett se comportó…no puedo pedir más–dijo ella sonriendo.

–"Emmett se comportó", ya veo quién manda en la relación– Rose golpeó a su hermano a modo de broma.

–Las mujeres siempre tenemos el control, o ¿acaso crees que no se qué Alice manda en la de ustedes?–Jasper puso los ojos como platos. Él no quería parecer un "dominado" para su hermana.

–Sólo a veces–dijo, defendiéndose como pudo.

–Prometimos vernos hoy–dijo Rose volviendo al tema. Jasper levantó las manos.

–No hay problema, Alice y yo decidimos quedarnos en la noche a cuidar a sus retoños–Rose lo miró con cara de pocos amigos– ¿Qué? Emmett nos lo pidió, y claro, se que es importante tener un poco de privacidad.

–Gracias, Jas, pero… ¿seguro que podrán con cuatro niños?–preguntó ella, insegura.

–Rose, cuido a los gemelos desde que nacieron, todo estará en orden. Además, tu y Emm lo merecen–le dijo guiñando un ojo. Ella le besó en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento.

Esa tarde, Rose preparó las cosas de los gemelos, ya que ellos irían a pasar la noche en casa de Emmett.

–Mamá, ¿por qué tenemos que ir nosotros?– preguntaba Thomas. Rose acarició su cabello.

–Porque ustedes son caballeros, y respetan a las chicas.

–Pero nos van a hacer jugar a cosas de niñas–dijo él, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

–Estoy segura que encontrarán una forma de divertirse, además, su tío Jasper irá con ustedes–le dijo ella–ahora, terminen de juntar sus juguetes que vendrá Jas en unos minutos–les ordenó.

Jasper pasaría a buscarlos y los llevaría a la casa de Emmett. Él y los gemelos iban a quedarse, y Rose y Emm iban a irse.  
Jas estacionó en la puerta de la gran casa, ninguno de los cuatro que se encontraban en el auto, había estado en casa de Emmett. Toda una novedad para Rose.  
La casa era bastante bonita. Una gran reja aseguraba la entrada, Jasper fue y tocó el timbre. Desde el portón, se podía apreciar el gran patio, un pequeño camino conformado por baldosas los dirigía hasta la puerta principal.  
Luego de anunciar su llegada, las puertas fueron abiertas y todos pasaron. Se podían ver varios juguetes tirados por el gran césped. Al llegar a la puerta, Rose pisa sin querer una muñeca. La levanta y sonríe al ver que se trataba de una de las colecciones de Monster High.

– ¿Por qué tarda tanto?–pregunto Noah, impaciente.

–Tranquilos, tal vez está ocupado…–Rose no terminó de responder a su hijo cuando la puerta fue abierta por una Alice despeinada, y con Zoey en brazos.

–Lamento el retraso, pasen–dijo ella sonriendo y saludando a todos uno por uno.

– ¿Me siguen?, los llevaré a la estancia, ahí estaremos más tranquilos.

– ¿Sucede algo Alice?–preguntó Jasper al ver que Alice se encontraba nerviosa.

–Es Mía, ¿quién mas va a ser?–dijo Alice, rodando los ojos– Emmett y ella han peleado todo el santo día, he venido a ayudar, y aproveché a que me quedaría toda la noche–suspiró. Rose se acercó a ella y con cuidado acarició los cabellos de Zoey, quitándoselos de su cara.

–Hola, princesa, ¿cómo estás?

–Le molesta que Emmett y Mía peleen–respondió Alice. Zoey tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¿Quieres que te cargue preciosa?–le ofreció Rose. La niña secó sus lágrimas con uno de sus puñitos y luego tendió sus brazos a Rose, quién la tomó en seguida.

–Es raro, no deja que cualquiera la cargue… en fin, iré por Emmett, no tardo–dijo Alice para después desaparecer.  
Noah y Thomas silbaron al mismo tiempo, contemplando la casa.

–Es grande.

–Y bonita.

–Lamento el retraso, pero esta señorita me tenia ocupado–dijo Emmett apareciendo con Mía en brazos. Zoey se movió en los brazos de Rose para ir corriendo a sus brazos.

–¿Me van a extrañar eh?–les dijo él a sus hijas– Muchachos, Alice les mostrará la casa, gracias Jasper por haber venido.

–No es molestia–dijo Jasper haciéndole un gesto a Alice para que los guiara.

–Nosotras vamos también, adiós papá–dijo Mia tomando a Zoey de la mano para llevarla.

–Adiós…–las saludó Emmett, al ver a Rose silvó como solía hacer cada vez que la veía– estás hermosa.

–Tu también–ambos se saludaron con un pequeño beso en los labios.

Una vez que Emmett tuvo todo listo y Rose se despidiera de sus hijos, salieron de la casa.

–Lamento el retraso–dijo Emm sin despegar los ojos de la carretera. Rose lo miraba, embobada por cada una de sus facciones.

–No pasa nada cariño, no es fácil ser padre soltero–le dijo ella sonriendo– ¿puedo preguntarte algo?–Emmett asintió– ¿Zoey no habla desde que despertó del accidente o…?

–Fue cuando se enteró lo de su mamá–la interrumpió– Fui por cada hospital, no pudieron hacer nada ya que es algo psicológico–dijo él rodando los ojos– daría lo que sea por escuchar su voz otra vez.

–Lo siento, cariño… ¿Y Mía como se lo tomó?–Emmett rió.

–No querrás saberlo… los primeros días fueron terribles para todos, pero Mía…jugaba, miraba televisión, pero no duraba haciendo eso más de dos minutos, después se cansaba y comenzaba a gritar, dar patadas y romper todo lo que esté a su alcance–Rose se mordió el labio.

–Claro que eso no cambió mucho, siguen sus caprichos y berrinches… Alice estaba de viaje y cuando volvió ayudó bastante.

–Cariño, te has preguntado que tal vez lo que tu hija quiere es llamar tu atención– Emm la miró un instante, mientras estacionaba el auto.

– ¿Por qué haría esas cosas? Ni siquiera le va bien en la escuela, no creo que sea para llamar la atención.

–Me refiero a que trabajas tanto que no pasas mucho tiempo con ellas. Eres su padre, y el único en el que confían plenamente. Se sienten seguras a tu lado, y sin una madre…–Emm se quedó pensando un momento, tal vez Rose tenía razón, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía dejar de trabajar.

–Ya luego veré eso–dijo abriéndole la puerta del copiloto a Rose para que bajara.

Rosalie contempló el lugar y notó que no era un restaurante como el de la otra vez. Se trataba de una cabaña, rodeada por grandes árboles. No había montañas, ni rocas, pero aun así parecía un bosque. El lugar estaba bastante apartado de la ciudad, la cabaña tenía a sus alrededores varias luces que la iluminaban y hacían que se viera más romántico.

– ¿Dónde estamos?– preguntó Rose, encantada. Emmett la tomó de la mano y la guió por el sendero de luces hasta la cabaña.

– ¡Dorchester!–dijo Emmett abriendo la puerta de la cabaña–…o algo así–dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dejando que Rose pasara.  
Ella rió y entró al lugar, el cual estaba completamente vacío salvo por la mesa que se encontraba en el centro. La mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco, y en el centro había un "centro de mesa" con flores y velas. Los platos estaban puestos, con copas y un champagne en hielo esperándolos.

–Wow… ¿en serio preparaste todo esto?–le dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, Emm se acercó a ella para besarla. Rose correspondió al beso, acercándose más a él. Emmett rió entre dientes y se separó un poco de Rose.

–Dejemos lo mejor para el postre–dijo guiñándole un ojo para después llevarla a la mesa.

La cena fue silenciosa, no necesitaron hablar mucho, ya que con la mirada se decían todo. Rose estaba nerviosa, porque sabía cómo iba a terminar esa noche.

–Rose, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?– dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio. Rose lo miró con dulzura.

–Claro.

–¿Te gustaría conocer a mi familia?–le preguntó el, encogiéndose de hombros. Rose lo miró sin comprender.

–¿A qué te refieres?–le preguntó ella.

–Mi madre quiere conocerte–le soltó él. Aunque en realidad estuviera mintiendo, ya que su madre sólo quería conocer a la mujer que saliera con su hijo. Rose por poco se atraganta al escucharlo.

–Si quieres que la conozca… no tengo problema–dijo ella sonriendo, aun tratando de digerir la noticia. Emmett le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose complacido porque Rose aceptara.  
Al terminar la cena, ambos se levantaron para lavar los platos, aunque Emm tuviera otros planes…

–Rose, dejemos los platos para después–dijo, rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos y besando su cuello.  
Rose sonrió y dejó los platos, girándose sobre sí misma para verlo a los ojos. Ambos tenían deseo en ellos.  
Comenzaron con una serie de besos bastante húmedos, Emmett tomó a Rose de sus muslos y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos.

–Somos insaciables–dijo Rose riendo entre besos. Emmett la llevó a la habitación acostándola en la cama y poniéndose sobre ella.

–No me digas–le dijo él. Rose fue desabotonando la camisa de Emmett, dejando su abdomen al descubierto. Era increíble la cantidad de abdominales que tenía ese hombre.  
Emmett por su lado quitó la blusa de Rose y ella lo ayudó a hacerlo. Ambos fueron deshaciéndose de sus prendas. Rose no pudo evitar ruborizarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no se desnudaba frente a un hombre, aunque solo lo hubiera hecho con Royce. Emmett besó sus mejillas y la miró anonado.

–No te avergüences, eres hermosa y eso lo sabes–dijo mientras volvía a besarla. Los roces pasaron a ser caricias, Emmett tomó el cuerpo de Rose besándolo y mimándolo, como si se tratara del único oro en el mundo. Ella se entregaba a él con cada caricia y cada beso. Esa noche ambos eran uno, y eran infinitos.

–Te amo–dijo Rose en un suspiro.

–Yo también te amo, gracias por estar aquí– continuaron con su danza de besos, pensando que tal vez, no podrían volver a hacerlo por un tiempo.

* * *

 **Reviews?**

 **Les dejo mi grupo de FB:** **groups/812541498780504/**

 **Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis bellos lectores! Como siempre gracias por seguir la historia, y gracias Vane por ser la que está pendiente de cada capítulo(sos una de las lectoras que mas sigue mis historias) En fin, sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer :)  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

El teléfono de Rosalie no dejaba de sonar, en un intento por apagarlo entre sueños, Rose lo tira al piso. Al notar un peso caliente sobre ella, abre los ojos. Pero sólo se trataba de Emmett, ella sonrió al recordar la hermosa noche que ambos habían pasado. Se acercó a él y comenzó a despertarlo entre besos. Emmett sonrió sin abrir los ojos, con sus brazos atrajo mas el cuerpo de Rose al suyo, sintiendo el calor de su piel.

–Eres hermosa, no necesito tener los ojos abiertos para saberlo–le dijo él. Rose rió y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

–Buenos días, oso–dijo sonriendo. Perezosamente, Emmett abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de Rose.

–Buenos días, Ángel–dijo besándola nuevamente.

–Cariño, debemos levantarnos o nuestros hijos van a comenzar a pensar cualquier cosa–dijo ella.

–Que piensen lo que quieran, nunca sabrán lo que hicimos– ambos rieron, y Emmett juguetonamente se puso encima de Rose.

–Estas de buen humor eh–dijo ella señalando su entrepierna.

–Siempre y cuando despierte contigo, estaré de buen humor–dijo volviéndola a besar. Su juego de caricias y besos fue interrumpido por el celular de Rosalie, que nuevamente sonaba desesperado.

–Debo atender, o no nos dejarán en paz–dijo ella rodando los ojos y sentándose en la cama para buscar su teléfono.

–Hola–dijo tratando de parecer relajada. Emmett estaba acostado, acariciando la espalda desnuda de Rose, sin poder ver su rostro. Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos al recibir la respuesta del otro lado del teléfono.  
 _  
–Rosalie, ¿porqué no contestabas? Se supone que debías llamarme ayer, ¿recuerdas?–_ Con una mano, Rose se tapó el rostro, deseando que esa llamada nunca se hubiera producido.

–Yo… lo siento Royce, eh estado muy ocupada y lo olvidé, lo siento–dijo ella. Emmett al escuchar el nombre de Royce, se levantó para sentarse al lado de su ángel, atrayéndola más hacia él.

 _–Olvídalo, no importa. Sólo te llamaba para confirmar lo del miércoles, probablemente ese día me encuentre en Boston, pasaré por los gemelos a la escuela–_ dijo él.

–Royce, los chicos tienen karate el miércoles, te lo dije y se supone que deberías saberlo–dijo Rose enojada.

 _–Bueno, faltar una clase no les hace daño, y si tanto te molesta los llevaré a su clase, no te preocupes–_ Rose rodó los ojos.

–De acuerdo, les avisaré, hasta luego– dijo sin dar oportunidad a Royce de hablar– va a volverme loca–dijo Rose, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett. Él depositó un dulce beso en su cabeza.

–No te preocupes amor, de todos los días que antes solía molestarte, ahora te molesta solo uno, todo va a estar bien–dijo él besándola. Rose sonrió de placer, y sintió que no había mejor lugar en el mundo que los brazos de Emmett.

–Gracias por estar aquí–le dijo ella.

–Siempre que quieras.

Luego de desayunar y ya arreglados de una manera formal y sin rastro de lo que hicieron esa noche, subieron al Jeep donde Emmett comenzó el viaje de regreso.

–Tienes una casa muy bonita–le dijo Rose, recordando la casa de Emmett.

–Gracias, mi ex esposa la eligió–dijo él. Rose se mordió el labio– espero que mis dos criaturas no hayan puesto la casa de cabeza–dijo Emmett comenzando a acariciarse el cabello con una mano.

–Yo espero que mis criaturas sigan siendo las mismas que dejé ayer–dijo Rose riendo.

Emmett estacionó el auto, bajó de su asiento y fue a abrir la puerta de Rose para ayudarla a bajar.  
En el patio trasero de la casa, se escuchaban muchas risas y gritos.  
–Diablos–dijo Emmett cerrando la puerta del copiloto para después tomar la mano de Rose e ir donde procedían las risas.

–Tranquilo, amor, no creo que sea para tanto–dijo Rose al tiempo que se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.  
El patio trasero estaba lleno de barro y lodo por todas partes, la piscina que se encontraba en medio del patio estaba llena de hojas de arboles. Mía y Thomas llevaban puesto un traje de baño, los cuales estaban cubiertos de lodo también, hasta el cabello. Zoey se encontraba sentada en el césped, armando una especie de torta de lodo mientras que Noah perseguía a Mía y a Thomas con una pistola de agua.

–Cariño…–lo atajó Rose, sosteniéndolo de uno de sus enormes brazos.

–¡ALICE!–gritó Emmett, llamando la atención de los cuatro niños. Alice apareció seguida por Jasper, ambos también se encontraban bastante sucios. El rostro de Alice demostraba el temor que ella tenía, por instinto tomó la mano de Jasper.

–¡Papi!–gritó Mia, corriendo en dirección a su padre. Emmett abrió los ojos como platos, Alice se tapo la boca con ambas manos, Jasper se tapó los ojos y Rose se hizo a un lado.  
Emmett recibió un fuerte abrazo de su pequeña, lo cual lo enfureció más, pero aun así tomó a su hija en brazos. Zoey no tardó en unirse.

–Mira papi, ahora si eres uno de nosotros–le dijo Mia señalando su ropa.

–¡Mamá!–gritaron los gemelos, yendo a abrazar a Rose. Aunque ella no se lo tomó tan bien como Emmett.

–¿Porqué están tan sucios ustedes dos?–les preguntó ella, haciéndose a un lado.

–Lo sentimos, mamá–respondieron los gemelos a coro.

–Alice, ¿qué es todo esto?

–Yo…–empezó Alice.

–Emmett, no seas así con tu hermana, ¿porqué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con una mujer?– Una mujer mayor, que parecía no tener más de treinta años, apareció en el patio con una bandeja con galletas en sus manos–niños, ya están las galletas, pero lávense las manos primero–dijo la mujer. Los cuatro niños corrieron al interior de la casa a hacer lo que la señora les había mandado.

–Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?–preguntó Emmett, ahora más preocupado que antes.

–Llamé anoche, para hablar con mis nietas, y me encuentro con que Alice las está cuidando…

–No puedo creerlo–dijo Emmett pasándose las manos por su rostro.

–Ay cariño, no pasa nada, ahora preséntame a esa bonita mujer que tienes a tu lado–le ordenó. Emmett respiró hondo y tomó la mano de Rose para guiarla hasta donde estaba su madre.

–Mamá, ella es Rose. Rose ella es Grace Platt, mi madre– Rose le tendió la mano a la señora Platt, pero ella la arrastró hasta darle un abrazo.

–Nada de presentaciones formales querida, dime Grace–le sonrió.

–Un gusto conocerla, Grace–le sonrió Rose.  
 **  
**Luego de las presentaciones y de comer las deliciosas galletas de la señora Platt, Emmett finalmente perdonó a su hermana. Rose y Jasper se despidieron de todos, al igual que los gemelos y se fueron a casa.

–¿Cómo la pasaron?–preguntó Jass a su hermana, fijando la vista en la carretera. Ella le sonrió.

–Muy bien, ¿sabes? No conocía ese lado romántico de Emmett, fue realmente hermoso.

–¿Qué hicieron?...bueno, mas bien, ¿qué NO hicieron?–le preguntó él, resaltando la palabra "no".

–Jasper–dijo ella, señalando con la cabeza los asientos de atrás, donde los gemelos se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

Jasper ayudó a su hermana a acostar a los niños y luego se fue. Él estaba cansado, al igual que Alice, luego le contaría a su hermana lo que habían hecho con los niños.

Rosalie fue a darse un baño, realmente lo necesitaba. Estaba cansada y deseaba mas estar cerca de su oso. Esa noche finalmente habían terminado de cerrar ese espacio que había entre ellos, pero ella lo necesitaba.

–Oh Emmett–dijo suspirando, cerrando los ojos dentro de la bañera.

Por su parte, Emmett había dejado a sus hijas un rato con su madre para ordenar la casa con Alice.

–Alice, ¿cómo se portaron las niñas?–le preguntó el, mientras limpiaba la piscina. Ella se encontraba levantando los peluches y juguetes que se encontraban por todo el patio.

–Ehh...bastante bien, lo normal, ya sabes–respondió nerviosa, evitando su mirada.

–¿Alice?

–Ya sabes como son, Emm, nunca dejaría que nada malo les pase…

–Muchachos, ya terminó mi estadía aquí. Les dejo estas dos princesas, y me voy a casa– les dijo Grace, llegando a ellos con ambas niñas en sus brazos.  
Emmett se acercó para ayudarla.

–Gracias, mamá, esperamos verte pronto–le dijo él, algo molesto. No le gustaba que su madre se presentara de esa forma en su casa.

–Adios, mis niños–se despidió ella de Alice y Emmett. Mía se rió ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

–Adios, ma–saludó Alice, sacando a Zoey de los brazos de Emmett– vamos a ordenar estos juguetes, preciosa– Zoey le sonrió y se aferro a su cuello con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de su tía con sus piernas.

–Papi–lo llamó Mía, captando su atención.

–Si, princesa

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?–le dijo ella, jugando con sus manitos en un gesto nervioso. Mentalmente Emmett se repetía "Por favor que no sea de dónde vienen los bebés, que no sea de dónde vienen los bebés…"

–Claro, princesa, lo que quieras–dijo a la vez que se lamentaba. Mía lo miró frunciendo el ceño, con sus ojos azul profundo.

–¿Amas a Rosalie?–le preguntó de forma directa, sin quitar sus ojos de los de su padre. Él la miró confundido, su hija no estaba alterada, no hacía ninguna rabieta y le preguntaba eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Cosa que en realidad era, pero para algunos niños, era difícil asimilar que sus padres vuelvan a salir con otras mujeres.

–Si, la amo–le respondió él de forma pacífica, aprovechando el momento para hablar con su hija. Le quitó un mechón de cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

–¿Y te vas a casar con ella?–volvió a preguntar la niña, esta vez mirando sus manitos.

–No lo sé, aun es muy pronto para decidirlo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No quieres que me case con Rose?– Mía levantó su mirada, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rosado haciendo que se viera adorable.

–¿Mía?–le instó Emmett.

–Papi, si no te casas con Rose ¿saldrás con otras mujeres?– Emmett abrió los ojos como platos. Se preguntaba por qué su hija de repente tiraba tantas preguntas. La llevó donde estaban las sillas del patio, y se acomodó con ella en brazos, de esa forma ambos estaban más cómodos.

–¿Por qué dices eso? – Mía soltó un suspiro.

–Porque si te casas con Rose eso significa que nos darán un hermanito a Zoey, Thomas, Noah y a mí, pero si no, eso quiere decir que solo tienes sexo con ella. le dijo la niña inocentemente. La cara de Emmett se descompuso en el momento en que su hija dijo la palabra "sexo"– Papi, ¿tu sales con Rosalie porque quieres tener sexo con ella?

–¿Dónde escuchaste eso?–le preguntó sin despegar la vista de ella. Tal vez Mia ni siquiera sabía el significado de la palabra, pero quería estar seguro de aquello. Mia levantó la mirada hacia su padre.

–La abuelita Grace y tía Alice hablaban de eso mientras tío Jasper jugaba con nosotros, yo las escuché porque fui por un vaso de agua–le respondió. Emmett se pasó ambas manos por la cara, sin saber que decirle.  
–Mia…–trató de buscar las palabras correctas, no quería confundirla.

–¿Papi que es el sexo?–le preguntó de repente. "Mierda" pensó.

–¡Alice!–la llamó. Su hermana tardó un tiempo, pero luego apareció en el patio, dirigiéndose con pasos inseguros hacia ellos.

–¿Si, hermano?–le preguntó sonriendo como quien no quiere la cosa. De vez en cuando miraba a su sobrina para saber de qué hablaban.

–¿Mía, quieres preguntarle a tu tía lo que me preguntaste?–le dijo él, haciéndole mimos en el cabello a su hija. La niña miró a su tía muy seria.

–Tía Alice, ¿qué es el sexo?– decir que a Alice casi se le cae la mandíbula es quedarse corto. Miró espantada a Emmett quien le sonreía como si ella fuera responsable de la pregunta y luego a su sobrina, que miraba a ambos expectante.

–¿Quién te habló de eso, bonita?–le preguntó ella, yéndose por la tangente.

–Tu–le respondió Mia, inocentemente. Alice abrió más los ojos y en su boca se formó una "oh" de sorpresa.

–¿Segura, cariño? Yo no recuerdo haberte pronunciado nada de eso… Notengoniidea–le dijo por último a su hermano, apenas en un susurro.

–Sí, tía, tu y la abuela discutían de si mi papi amaba a Rose o solo salía con ella para tener sexo, ¿qué es el sexo?

–Mia, mil veces te dije que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, eso no se hace–la reprendió Alice. Emmett atrajo más a su hija a su pecho, no era su culpa.

–Princesa, no tienes porqué saber eso, aun eres muy pequeña pero te prometo que cuando tengas la edad tu tía Alice será la que te lo cuente–le dijo él. Alice lo miró echando chispas por los ojos. La había enviado al muere.

–Emmett McCarty–empezó a decir.

–Tía Alice, ¿tú también me dirás de donde vienen los bebés?

–Ah no, eres hombre muerto…–Alice se giró sobre sus pies, y se fue a la casa–¡Hombre muerto!–gritó entrando. Emmett rió y abrazó más a su hija.

–Te amo demasiado–le dijo dándole pequeños besos.

–Yo también papi–le dijo ella sin parar de reír a causa de los besos. 

* * *

**Reviews? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, como pasaron su fin de semana? Acá les dejo otro capítulo de nuestros osos :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

La madre de Emmett había tomado bastante bien su relación, tal fue así que organizó un almuerzo para el próximo sábado.  
Rosalie y Emmett trataban de verse todos los días, para merendar o simplemente juntarse y pasar el rato mientras sus hijos se encontraban en sus actividades extracurriculares.

El día que Rose mas temía había llegado. Ya había hablado con sus hijos, y ellos se pusieron contentos al saber que por fin verían a su padre. Rose ya había hablado sobre su divorcio con ellos, y a pesar de que no lo hayan tomado bien, al pasar los días lo aceptaron, así como también aceptaron que su mamá había empezado una nueva relación.  
El timbre se escuchó por toda la casa, dando a saber que Royce había llegado. Rosalie salió de su habitación dejando a medias lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus hijos ya iban bajando corriendo las escaleras para abrirle la puerta a su padre.

– ¡Papá!–gritaron ambos emocionados. Rose se quedó al pie de las escaleras viendo como se saludaban.

– ¡Mis muchachos, como han crecido!–les dijo él revolviéndoles el pelo– ¿ya saben qué vamos a hacer hoy?

–Cine–dijo Noah.

–McDonalds– contradijo Thomas. Ambos niños se miraron frunciendo el ceño, enojados.

–Chicos, pueden hacer las dos cosas, estoy segura que su padre no tendrá problema–dijo Rose, interrumpiéndolos. Ella había dejado que faltaran a clases para pasar el día con su padre y que todo sea más sencillo.

–Claro, no hay problema… Los traeré para cenar, Rosalie–dijo él llevándose a los pequeños afuera.

–Royce–concluyó ella, cerrando la puerta una vez que se fueron.

Rose fue a su trabajo, y cuando volvió se dispuso a matar el tiempo limpiando y ordenando.

Sus hijos ya estaban de regreso, ambos la saludaron con un abrazo y besos.

–Muchachos, suban a su habitación, quiero hablar con su madre un rato–dijo Royce. Rose lo miró asustada, ¿qué quería ese bastardo?

–¿Qué sucede?–le preguntó ella una vez que los chicos se fueron. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró muy seria.

–No me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien más– Rose contuvo el aliento en cuanto escuchó aquello. _"Mierda"_ pensó.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Royce–le dijo ella, de forma seca.

–Lo es si haces que mis hijos convivan con tu amante, ¿acaso no le dijiste de tu condición?– le dice él. Rose se muerde el labio.

–Te dije que esto no te incumbe. Y no es mi amante, es mi novio, y a los chicos les cae bien–dijo ella.

–Bien, espero que lo mantengas al tanto de… ya sabes–le dijo él. Rosalie quería golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

–Buenas noches–dijo Royce, dándose la vuelta y yéndose, cerrando de un portazo.

Rose empezó a llorar y se sentó al pie de las escaleras, con ambas manos en su rostro, cubriéndose. Dos pares de brazos la abrazaron.

–Mamá, ¿por qué lloras?–le preguntó Thomas.

–¿Papá y tu discutieron de nuevo?– le preguntó Noah. Ella levantó el rostro y abrazó a sus hijos.

–No pasa nada, mis amores, todo está bien–dijo ella tratando de calmarse. Los niños se miraron entre sí pero ninguno preguntó mas nada.

–Vayamos a cenar–les dijo ella poniéndose de pie y yendo a la cocina.

Esa noche, Rose durmió en medio de sus dos hijos que se negaron a dejarla dormir sola. Ella aceptó su compañía con gusto, acariciaba las cabezas de sus hijos profundamente dormidos.

–Saben, aunque me haya costado la vida tenerlos, nunca me voy a arrepentir, los amo tanto–dijo soltando un sollozo. Se quedó dormida, pensando en las palabras de Royce, en algún momento debía contarle eso a Emmett, pero ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? El miedo le ponía los pelos de punta, congelándole hasta los huesos. Su peor temor era que Emmett dejara de quererla en cuanto lo supiera.

El día sábado había llegado. Emmett pasó a buscar a Rose y a los niños, debido a que ella no conocía el camino. Rose al ver que Emmett había aparcado en su casa con un auto diferente, levantó una ceja.

–¿Y esto?– preguntó.

–¡Guau, un Sedán!–gritó Thomas encantado y corriendo a ver el auto. Mía lo vio por la ventana y le sacó la lengua– apestosa–le dijo él devolviéndole el gesto.

–Mi madre odia mi Jeep, así que uso esta preciosidad para ir a verla–dijo él admirando su Mercedes Benz, Sedán plateado.

–Es bastante…

–¿Llamativo?–dijo Noah. Rose le acarició el pelo y luego los cuatro subieron al auto. Como siempre, los niños discutieron todo el camino.

Se encontraban en la casa de Grace Platt, ambos sentados en una de las cinco mesas que estaban en el patio de la gran casa. Emm sostenía la mano de Rose y trazaba círculos con su pulgar.  
Thomas, Noah, Zoey y Mia se encontraban jugando dentro de la casa. Grace les había dado papeles y lápices de colores para dibujar y entretenerse un rato.  
Alice y Jasper también estaban ahí, Alice aprovechó para presentar a Jasper a la familia. Hacía tiempo que salían pero nunca lo había incluido en una reunión familiar.

–Emmett– lo llamó una voz masculina tocando su hombro. Emmett y Rose se voltearon, ella sin saber quién era ese hombre y Emmett con una sonrisa que irradiaba más que felicidad. Emm se levanta de su asiento, y abraza al hombre.

–Edward–dice mientras ambos se palmean la espalda– Volviste–le dice sin dejar de sonreír.

–Volvimos–le responde él– Aunque sólo estamos de paso, ¿cómo andan las cosas por aquí hermano?– Emmett le sonríe y tiende su mano a Rose para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

–Hermano, ella es Rosalie, la dueña de mi corazón. Osita, él es Edward, mi hermano–lo presenta él. Edward se sorprende y Rose se ruboriza.

–Es un gusto conocerte, Rosalie–le dice él, tomándole la mano y depositando un beso en ella.

–Qué caballero–lo alaba Rose.

–Papá–una niña de no más de trece años, aparece detrás de Edward, mirando la escena con cara de pocos amigos. Edward sonríe, y se voltea a su hija.

–Renesmee, ella es Rosalie, la novia de tu tío Emmett–las presenta. Renesmee corre a los brazos de su tío.

–Hola bonita, has crecido mucho ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está tu torpe madre?–pregunta Emmett.

Se quedan un rato saludándose, Bella aparece poco después y se introduce en una conversación con Rosalie.  
Los niños se encontraban jugando ahora en el patio, haciendo de sus dibujos, avioncitos de papel que Renesmee les había enseñado como hacerlos. Todos están sumidos en algo distinto.  
Un golpe de cucharas contra copas se hace escuchar en todo el patio. Las miradas se centran en Alice y Jasper, quienes están de pie en la entrada de la casa, a la vista de todos. Alice sostiene la copa y la cuchara, las deja sobre la mesa y se muerde el labio. Jasper la toma de la mano para darle confianza.

–Familia, Jasper y yo tenemos un anuncio que dar–dice ella muy nerviosa que la voz le tiembla al final. Mira a Jasper y en ambos se ve una mirada bastante significativa.

–Sé que nunca he traido a Jasper a ninguna de nuestras reuniones, pero es porque realmente no lo creí necesario. Ahora que ha pasado más de un año y pronto serán dos años que estamos juntos… queremos anunciar que…

–Nos casamos–concluyó Jasper. Hubo un momento de silencio, que en pocos segundos fue ocupado por muchos aplausos y besos y abrazos de felicitación.

–Espero que cuides a mi hermanita–le dijo Emmett guiñándole un ojo.

–Claro, ahora que nuestro difunto padre no está, nosotros nos encargamos de que su princesa tenga un castillo decente–le dijo Edward hipando. Emmett y Jasper lo miran como si tuviera un mono en el hombro.

–Eddy, ¿bebiste de mas?–le dice Emmett. Pero se ve interrumpido por unas pequeñas manos que tiran de su pantalón.

–Papá–lo llama Mia– ¡Papá!–Emmett la mira y suspira.

–¿Qué pasa?–la niña levanta con sus manos un folleto que tenía entre las piernas. En él se ve a cinco chicos con micrófonos, y la fecha de que en dos semanas estarán tocando en Boston.

–En serio, ¿One Direction?– Mia lo mira frunciendo el ceño y cruzada de brazos.

–Papá, ¡lo prometiste!– Emmett se pasa las manos por la cabeza. Trata de controlarse y buscar una manera de tomar el control, tal como le dijo Rose.

–Si quieres ir a verlos, tendrás que darme algo a cambio–le dice, agachándose para estar a su altura. En ningún momento su hija cambia el gesto.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer?–le dice desafiante.

–Mejora tus notas en la escuela y tendrás todo lo que quieras–le dice, poniéndose de pie y revoloteándole el pelo. Se va sin esperar respuesta de ella.

Mia suspira y va donde están los gemelos con su hermana, jugando a un rompecabezas.

– ¿Qué te dijo?–le preguntó Thomas.

–Que tengo que mejorar mis notas en la escuela, no es justo–dijo ella. Thomas la mira y ve que lágrimas se asoman en sus ojos.

–Hey, tranquila, no es para tanto. Si quieres, yo te ayudo–le dijo él. Ella le sonríe.

– ¿De verdad?

–Claro, a mi me va bien en matemáticas y a Noah en las otras materias que son para leer, ambos vamos a ayudarte a tener esas entradas–le dice abrazándola. Su hermana Zoey aplaude contenta.

–Gracias, chicos.

Emmett le comenta a Rose y ella le sonríe.

–Estoy tan feliz por ustedes–dijo Grace apareciendo frente a ellos y con una sonrisa.

–Gracias Grace

–Ya no veo la hora de que en una de las próximas reuniones familiares digan que van a casarse– Rose y Emm se miran– Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño–le dice Grace a Emmett, abrazándolo.

–Mamá, ¿podemos irnos a casa?–preguntó Noah, apareciendo y abrazando a Rose de la cintura.

–Claro que si, bebé, dile a tu hermano y junten sus cosas–le dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos.

–No soy un bebé, mamá–le dijo él dándose la vuelta para correr hacia su hermano.

Mía apareció junto a Zoey frente a su padre, ésta última le tendió los brazos para que él la alzara.

–Tu siempre serás mi bebé–dijo él, dejando besos en todo su rostro.

–¿Y yo no?–le dijo Mia cruzada de brazos. Rose se rió junto con Grace.

–Claro que si, las dos siempre van a ser mis bebés–dijo él, abrazando a Mia con su brazo libre.

–Jasper y yo también nos vamos–dijo Alice, tomada de la mano de Jasper. Edward, Renesmee y Bella ya se habían ido.

Ese día Rose se sintió relajada. Amaba a ese hombre, y no veía la hora de que suceda lo que la señora Platt esperaba con ansias, aunque tal vez todavía sea demasiado pronto y todavía debía decirle aquello a Emmett. 

* * *

¿Qué es lo que oculta Rose y tiene tanta preocupación por contarle a Emmett? ¿Se lo va a contar? y ¿Qué les parece la relación de los niños? :)  
 **Reviews?**

Les dejo mi grupo de FB "Fanfics Twilight by Ness": groups/812541498780504/ 


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaa! Sii, pude subir el capítulo! Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

El gran prado era lo que llamaba su atención, Rosalie miraba todo maravillada. El cielo estaba de un hermoso color celeste, cubierto por varias nubes blancas y esponjosas.  
Se quedó contemplando el lugar con una sonrisa. Unos brazos la rodearon y ella sonrió al sentir sus labios en su cuello.

–Mamá– la llamaban. Ella seguía sumida en esas caricias.

–Mami…– de repente comenzó a sentir como esos mismos brazos la sacudían.

–Ma… Mami– Rose abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con su hijo Noah llorando a su lado de la cama. Instintivamente se sentó y lo abrazó.

–¿Qué pasa mi vida? ¿Qué tienes?–le preguntó preocupada, secando sus lágrimas. Noah hipaba por las lágrimas, incapaz de hablar. Rose lo tomó en brazos, arrullándolo, como hacía cuando él era pequeño.  
Al tener su cuerpo pegado al de ella, lo notó con un poco de temperatura; apoyó sus labios en la frente del niño para sentir mejor la temperatura. Cuando logró calmarlo, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Lo dejó en la cama a duras penas ya que él se quejaba, y buscó otro pijama. Fue hasta su cuarto, y de su maletín de primeros auxilios sacó un termómetro y un jarabe.

–Tranquilo, bebé, vas a estar bien–dijo ella, besándolo. Le tomó la temperatura, que daba casi cuarenta grados, se mordió el labio al saber que la temperatura era bastante alta– ven, amor, vamos a darte un baño–dijo tomándolo en brazos de nuevo. Lo dejó en el suelo y encendió la ducha con agua fría.

–No quiero, mami, está muy frió–dijo Noah, apoyándose en la puerta.

–Ven, yo entraré contigo, no voy a dejarte solo–le dijo sonriendo. Su hijo asintió y dejó que su madre lo metiera en la ducha. Ella trató de no mojarse tanto, ya que ella no quería enfermarse. Una vez que le bajó un poco la temperatura, le puso el otro pijama y le dio el jarabe.  
Cuando quiso dejarlo en su cama, Noah se aferró a su cuello.

–¿Quieres dormir con mamá?–le preguntó, sintiendo como su hijo asentía con la cabeza en su cuello. Hizo el esfuerzo por cargarlo hasta su habitación, lo acostó y arropó, dándole un beso en la frente.

–Mami, no te vayas–le dijo él, extendiendo su mano. Ella se acercó a él y comenzó a mimarlo y cantarle para que se relaje. A los pocos minutos Noah se quedó dormido.  
Rosalie lo contemplaba y lo veía como su bebé que una vez llegó a ser. Sus hijos habían crecido mucho, pero cuando enfermaban, se volvían bastantes dependientes de ella. Rose no soportaba ver a sus pequeños enfermos, le dolía ver cómo estaban decaídos, buscando las energías que le faltaban.  
Acarició los cabellos de su hijo una última vez antes de levantarse e ir a la habitación de Thomas. Generalmente, cuando uno enfermaba, el otro también. Rose suponía que debía ser algo de gemelos.  
Al ir a la habitación de su otro hijo, se fijó en la hora, que marcaba las cuatro treinta de la madrugada. Suspiró.  
Thomas estaba profundamente dormido, parecía que él no iba a enfermarse todavía. Rose lo veía más sano que cualquiera. Le dio un beso y lo tapó antes de salir de nuevo.  
Fue a su habitación y se acostó al lado de su hijo, le dio un dulce beso y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo.

Su despertador sonó como cada mañana. Se sobresaltó al escucharlo, ya que estaba profundamente dormida. Su hijo se encontraba sobre su brazo izquierdo, como pudo apagó el despertador antes de que lo despertara.  
Sonrió al ver que su hijo ya no tenía fiebre, y cuidadosamente lo hizo a un lado y se levantó.  
Fue a cepillarse los dientes, se dio una ducha y se puso ropa cómoda. Hoy no pensaba ir a trabajar.  
Mientras se preparaba un café, buscó en su celular el número de su oso y lo llamó. Luego del segundo tono, Emmett habló.

–¿Amaneció extrañándome señorita Hale?–le preguntó él. Rose sonrió por el tono seductor que Emm había usado.

–Se podría decir… aunque, te extraño desde el momento en que te digo adiós hasta que finalmente estoy en tus brazos–dijo ella sonriendo como boba.

–Extrañándome y sentimental, no conocía ese lado bonita, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada tan temprano?–le preguntó.

–No quería molestarte, uno de mis hijos está enfermo. Sé que tienes a tus hijas, pero me preguntaba si…

–¿Si puedo llevar a su hermano a la escuela?–la interrumpió él, viendo que ella no se animaba a formular la pregunta.

–Claro, si no es mucho problema…

–Amor, tranquila, se supone que somos una pareja ahora, no debe darte vergüenza preguntarlo. No te preocupes, pasaré a buscarlo a las siete cincuenta–dijo él.

–Gracias osito, ¿cómo están las princesas?–preguntó ella tratando de cambiar de tema.

–Todavía duermen, pero bastante bien… Hablando de mis princesas, Zoey cumplirá seis dentro de unas semanas, Alice ya está preparando algo… ¿te gustaría colaborar?–Rose sonrió.

–Claro que sí, no tengo problema.

–Bueno, te veo en un rato entonces, ¿quién es el enfermo?

–Es Noah, anoche me despertó porque tenía fiebre… espero que Thomas no se enferme –dijo ella preocupada.

–Seguro es el cambio de clima, va a estar bien–le dijo él.

–Hey, yo soy la doctora–ambos rieron.

–Buenos días, mamá–la saludó Thomas.

–Buenos días cariño. Emm, debo dejarte, tengo que hacer el desayuno–le dijo ella.

–Claro, yo iré a ver porqué las chicas no despertaron todavía, te veo en un rato–ambos finalizaron la llamada y Rose fue a la cocina. Thomas se encontraba en uno de los taburetes, con ambos codos en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.

–Mamá, ¿porqué Noah duerme en tu habitación?–le preguntó él.

–Porque está enfermo… ¿tú como te sientes?–le preguntó mientras sacaba el polvo de chocolate instantáneo.

–Cansado

–Mmm, no tienes fiebre–dijo ella cuando se acercó a él para tocar su frente– ¿quieres pasar el día conmigo y tu hermano? Aunque no sea tan divertido…

–¡Claro que sí! ¿Puedo ir a acostarme de nuevo?–Rose sonrió al ver el drástico cambio de humor en su hijo.

–Bueno, pequeño, ve

–No me digas pequeño, ¿puedo ir a tu habitación también?– Rose asintió y continuó con su café. Guardó el chocolate, y llamó nuevamente a Emmett, aunque él no le contestó. Supuso que debía estar ayudando a sus hijas.  
Le mandó un mensaje:

 _Thomas tampoco irá a la escuela hoy, lamento haberte molestado. Te quiero._

Al terminar su desayuno, fue a su habitación. Ambos niños estaban profundamente dormidos, Rose se acercó y los tapó para que estuvieran mas abrigados.  
El timbre de la casa la sorprendió y bajó rápido las escaleras.  
Un Emmett muy apuesto, con traje y corbata, se encontraba en su puerta.

–Buenos días–dijo ella–pensé que no vendrías, por el mensaje…–Emmett la tomó de la cintura y la besó en los labios.

–Lo sé, no vine por eso…– Rose vio como detrás de Emm, la puerta de su auto se abría.

–Rose, ¿hoy puedo venir a estudiar con Thomas?– le preguntó la niña sonriendo. Emmett miró a Rose señalando a su hija con la cabeza, dando a entender que ese era el motivo.

–Eh…claro, cariño–dijo ella poniéndose a su altura– ¿puedo saber por qué quieres estudiar con Thomas?

–Porque él me prometió que iba a ayudarme, así papá me llevará al concierto de One Direction–dijo ella saltando. Rose le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

–Haremos que tengas esas entradas entonces–le dijo.

–Bueno, enana, debemos irnos o llegarás tarde…–dijo él. Mia volvió al auto.

–¿Por qué simplemente no me llamaron?

–Quería preguntártelo en persona, ni me preguntes…–dijo él cuando vio que Rose iba a volver a preguntar.

Se despidieron con un beso y Rose volvió a acostarse con sus bebés. Ella tenía planeado dormir lo que quedaba del día, o hasta que Mia llegara para estudiar. ¿Quién lo diría? La hija de él y el hijo de ella, estudiando juntos.

A las cinco de la tarde, Rose le servía chocolate a Mia y a Thomas. Ambos niños se encontraban muy concentrados, Thomas le explicaba a Mía matemáticas y la ayudaba con sus tareas.

–Si tienes diez manzanas y te compran cinco, ¿Cuántas manzanas te quedan?– le preguntaba Thomas a Mia. Ella hacía una mueca con su boca y se rascaba la cabeza pensando, algo que la hacía ver igual a Emmett. Hasta ese momento, Rose no había notado ese parecido.  
Dejó un plato con galletitas y se retiró. Noah se encontraba todavía en su cuarto, ahora se sentía mucho mejor, pero Rosalie no lo dejaba ver televisión ni leer. Así que se encargaba de entretenerlo jugando cartas o rompecabezas.

–Mamá, ¿crees que Emmett va a llevar a Mia al concierto?–le preguntó el, dejando una carta y alzando otra del mazo.

–Si ella cumple con lo que Emmett le pidió, entonces sí.

–Yo iba a ayudarla, pero ahora no puedo… ¿puedes ayudarla tu también?–Rose lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Yo?

–Si, como cuando nos ayudabas a Thomas y a mí, era muy sencillo. Por favor, mami, ayuda a que Mia vaya al concierto–le pidió él, tirándose al regazo de su madre. Rosalie le dio un beso en la cabeza.

–De acuerdo… no mires televisión en mi ausencia–le dijo ella antes de irse.

Ahora Thomas y Mia estaban con un libro bastante grande, parecía de historia. Rose los observó un momento.

–Los verbos son cosas que hacemos todo el tiempo, como correr, caminar, jugar…–Rose sonrió. Su hijo nunca había sido de esa manera con nadie, él odiaba estudiar. Se acercó a ellos para darles una mano.

–… o pedir entradas para un concierto–dijo ella. Mia le sonrió.

–Mamá, tratamos de estudiar.

–Lo sé, pero la ortografía no es lo tuyo, cielo… si le explicas así la vas a confundir

–Lo siento–dijo él mirando a Mia.

–Rose, ¿tú sabes esto?–la niña le tendió el cuaderno, mostrándole las tareas que tenía. Rosalie lo vio demasiado sencillo.

–Claro que lo sabe, mamá lo sabe todo– Rose se rió y se mordió el labio.

–Digamos que sí… lo que Thomas te dijo sobre correr, caminar y otras cosas que hacemos todo el tiempo, no son verbos, son infinitivos–le dijo ella. Mia fue a sentarse a su lado y ambas se quedaron así otra hora de estudio.

Alice pasó a buscarla un rato mas tarde. Ambas hablaron un rato de lo que sería la fiesta de Zoey.

–¿Y cuál es el tema?–le preguntó Rose.

–Princesas, aunque creo que a ella le gustaría algo más de Frozen–dijo Alice pensando

–¿Un disfraz de Frozen estaría bien? Las decoraciones en celeste y blanco…

–Y azul, para que no sea todo muy pastel–dijo Alice– debo llamar a la decoradora, y a la pastelería, y preparar las invitaciones–dijo Alice.

–¿Siempre son así?–preguntó Rose. Ella nunca había armado la gran fiesta para sus hijos, siempre dejaba que inviten a los amigos que ellos quisieran, compraba un pastel y eso era todo. Royce siempre les regalaba grandes cosas y pasaba todo el día con ellos.

–Es esencial, no todos los días se cumplen seis años, ni diez, ni ocho, ni…

–Espera, ¿piensas hacer lo mismo para los gemelos?–le preguntó.

–Claro, ahora son mis sobrinos, por si no lo sabías, ellos merecen lo mejor de lo mejor.

–Alice…

–Tía, ya estoy cansada, ¿podemos irnos?– dijo Mia, apoyándose en su tía Alice.

–Claro, mi amor. Rose, luego seguimos hablando sobre la fiesta de hielo–dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo. Rose rió.

–¿Qué fiesta de hielo, tía Alice?

–Ya después lo sabrás, vayámonos a casa antes de que tu padre se ponga loco–dijo ella alzándola, Mia rodeó la cintura de su tía con sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza en su cuello.

–Buenas noches Rose, que tus hijos estén bien–saludó Alice.

–Adiós, cuídense.

–Rose, gracias–dijo la niña ruborizándose. Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Mia se sorprenda y llevara su mano al lugar del beso. 

* * *

**Reviews?**

Ya saben que **actualizo los Lunes y Sábados!**

 **Nos leemos :)**

 **Grupo de FB:** **groups/812541498780504/**


	12. Chapter 12

**En horabuena! perdonen la demora, realmente no tuve tiempo! Espero sepan entender :c Aquí les dejo este hermoso capítulo(amé escribirlo) Se los quiere!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Emmett se encontraba con Zoey en su casa, armando un rompecabezas. Era el único momento libre que tenía para estar con sus hijas, y a falta de Mia, decidió hacer algo tranquilo.  
La puerta de la casa se abrió, haciendo que un viento helado entrara al lugar. Zoey y Emmett levantaron la mirada.

–¡Papá!–gritó Mia, corriendo hacia él. Emmett la tomó en brazos y llenó su cara de besos.

–¿Cómo está mi princesa?

–Muy bien, papá Rose es la mejor, ¡nos preparó una merienda con chocolate y galletitas!–la niña no dejaba de gritar contándole a su padre todo lo que había hecho.

–Creo que tomó mucho chocolate–dijo Emmett dejándola en el suelo para saludar a su hermana.

–Realmente la pasó bien, cuando pasé a buscarla Rose le estaba enseñando los adjetivos–dijo Alice. Emmett la miró sorprendido.

–¿Y dejó que Rose le enseñara?

–Así es…yo creo, que cierta niñita se ha encariñado con tu novia, hermanito–dijo Alice riendo.

–¿Ahora debo compartir a mi novia?

–Debo irme, que descansen–dijo Alice yendo a saludar a Zoey y a Mia.

–Cuídate, Al–le dijo él.

–Muy bien, ¿quién quiere cenar hamburguesa?–preguntó Emmett, alzando a Zoey quien ya tenía su manita arriba.

–¿Yo puedo comer hamburguesa papá?–le preguntó Mia.

–Si, ya se terminó la dieta para ti... solo no se lo digas a Rose, se molestará–le dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

–Entonces yo pongo la mesa–dijo ella corriendo a la cocina.

El día más esperado por la familia McCarty había llegado. Alice había decorado todo con los colores celeste y blanco de Frozen. Rose la había ayudado, mientras la señora Platt entretenía a los niños en el parque.

–¿Crees que le gustará todo esto?–preguntó Rose, quien sostenía la escalera en donde estaba Emmett colgando unos globos.

–¿Crees que prepararía todo esto sabiendo que no le gustaría? Conozco a mi sobrina, además ella es una McCarty Cullen, está acostumbrada a este tipo de celebraciones–dijo Alice sonriendo. Jasper rodó los ojos, él se encontraba acomodando las mesas para los invitados.

–No te preocupes, amor, Zoey no es de las que disfrutan las fiestas. Ella verá los globos y jugará con ellos todo el tiempo, ni siquiera prestará atención a los animadores–dijo Emmett. Rose le sonrió.

–Bueno, todo está perfecto. Llamemos a mamá para que los traiga.

Rose y Emmett siguieron a Alice hasta la recepción, al dar un par de pasos Rose sintió un mareo y casi se cae de no ser por Emmett que la sostiene a tiempo.

–¿Estás bien?–le preguntó él, preocupado.

–Si, no te preocupes… debe ser porque tengo hambre–dijo ella. Alice los observaba y una media sonrisa se asomaba en los labios.

–No te preocupes, en esta fiesta lo que menos faltará es comida–dijo Alice.

–Y diversión–dijo Jasper riendo.

Los invitados llegaron todos en horario, de vez en cuando llegaba alguien más. Había más de quince niños en la casa de Emmett. Mia no se alejaba de su lado porque estaba tímida, mucha gente la abrumaba.

–¡Pero mira quien está ahí, hola preciosidad!– una mujer rubia, de cuerpo bastante estirado se acercó a donde estaban Emmett, Mia y Rose. La niña se encontraba aferrada a las piernas de su padre, mientras el abrazaba a Rose con un brazo, si alguien los veía diría que eran una familia.

–Tanya…–dijo Emmett algo incómodo.

–¿Cómo estás, Emm? Veo que sigues haciendo ejercicio–dijo observando sus brazos. Rose levantó una ceja.

–Deja de mirar de esa forma a mi papá–dijo Mia, soltándose de las piernas de Emmett para ponerse frente a ella, justo en medio de ambos.

–¡Oh, pero mira cómo has crecido linda!–Tanya se puso a la altura de Mia y le apretó una de las mejillas, la niña quitó la mano de la mujer con su mano.

–No me toques–le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Mia…–empezó a decirle Emmett.

–Ven Mia, vamos a ver cómo está tu hermana–le dijo Rose ofreciéndole la mano. La niña miró a su padre y luego agarró la mano de Rose, pero no dejó que se la llevara. Miró a Tanya y atrajo a Rosalie mas cerca de ellos.

–Tanya, ella es Rose, la novia de mi papá–la presentó. Rose se ruborizó y se mordió el labio de vergüenza.

–¿Tienes novia Emmett?–le preguntó la rubia. Mia puso su mano en la cara, molesta.

–Si, y es Rose, y es muy bonita ¿no te lo dije?

–Mia, ya basta–la retó su padre.

–Pero, papi, ella…–Rose la cortó poniéndose a su altura.

–Cariño, dejemos que tu padre arregle unos asuntos con Tanya, tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación de mujeres–le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. La niña la miró sin comprender, luego de pensarlo se dirigió a Tanya de nuevo.

–Si haces algo que ponga a Rose celosa, te las verás conmigo–dijo para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la casa.  
Rose entró con Mia a la casa y se la llevó a la cocina, la tomó en brazos y la sentó en uno de los taburetes.

–Vaya escena de celos la que le diste a tu padre–le dijo. Las mejillas de Mia se pusieron de un ligero tono color rosa.

–Lo siento–dijo.

–No te preocupes mi amor, las mujeres solemos comportarnos de esa forma cuando estamos celosas. Pero debes saber, que lo mejor es guardarse las palabras para después–le dijo Rose.

–¿Tu no estabas celosa?–le preguntó ella. Rose se rió.

–Un poquito, pero confío en tu padre y sé que él es bastante caballero como para hacerle entender a Tanya de buena manera que no está interesado.

–Mamá, unos niños quieren entrar en la piscina–dijo Thomas entrando corriendo a la cocina. Rose lo miró con sorpresa.

–¿Y dónde está Alice?–dijo bajando a Mia del taburete.

La fiesta transcurre bastante bien para los niños, Zoey rió todo el día, y Emmett estaba feliz por eso.

–Gracias Rose por estar aquí–le dijo Grace.

–Es un honor estar aquí, además me gusta ver que los chicos se diviertan–dijo Rose. Ella estaba bastante molesta, Emmett la había ignorado gran parte de la fiesta por Tanya.

–Sabes, Emmett siempre piensa que en esta fecha Zoey volverá a decir algo, pero ya ves que pasaron seis años y la pequeña no dice nada–dijo Grace.

–Pobrecita, no hay que presionarla–dijo ella.

–Rose, ¿ya se fue la bruja?–preguntó Mia, apareciendo con su hermana de la mano. Thomas y Noah venían detrás de ella.

–No le digas bruja, es una señorita como nosotras–Mia hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Hermosa fiesta–dijo Emmett apareciendo en la sala. Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Papá, estuviste todo el tiempo con Tanya, eso estuvo mal.

–Por cierto, Zoey, esto es para ti–dijo Rose agachándose a su altura. La niña miró sorprendida la caja envuelta en papel rosado que Rose le daba. Desenvolvió la caja y en su interior había una calesita color celeste.

–Tiene música, sólo debes darle cuerda–le dijo Rose sonriendo. Zoey le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio cuerda, un adorable sonido se reprodujo a la vez que los caballos se movían alrededor de la calesita. Zoey miró el regalo sorprendida y le dio un abrazo a Rosalie, haciendo que esta última por poco perdiera el equilibrio.  
–De nada preciosa–le dijo besándole el pelo–Mia–la llamó. La niña la miró seria y se acercó a ella.

–Se que no es tu cumpleaños, pero quiero darte algo que creo te mereces–le dijo Rosalie. Mia movió su cabeza a un lado sin entender. Rosalie sacó de su bolso un sobre y se lo dio. Emmett se acercó a Rose y la abrazó cuando ésta volvió a ponerse de pie.

–¡Entradas para el concierto de One Direction! ¡Gracias!–gritó Mia, abrazando a Rosalie.

–De nada, hermosa, te lo merecías–le dijo sonriendo. Emmett la miró confundido.

–No debiste hacer eso–le dijo en el oído.

–Oh por favor, ella se ha esforzado mucho, se lo merece–dijo ella, dándole un beso a Emmett para que dejara de protestar– y tú tienes suerte de que yo siga hablándote, no sabía que Tanya era tu mejor amiga–le dijo ella.

–No es mi mejor amiga, ¿celosa?–dijo él acercándola más a su cuerpo. Alguien los interrumpió carraspeando.

–Muy–dijo ella separándose de él– Niños, ¿quieren que nos vayamos a casa?–los gemelos asintieron y fueron a buscar sus cosas.  
Zoey estaba abrazada a Mia, ambas con sus regalos en las manos.

–Te veo luego–le dijo él, dándole un piquito en los labios.

–Yo los llevo–dijo Jasper, soltándose del abrazo de Alice.

–Vamos a comer más pastel…–dijo Alice tomando a las niñas de la mano.

–¿Cómo te sientes?–le preguntó Jasper a Rose, mientras él conducía y ella buscaba entre los cds uno bueno para escuchar.

–Bien, ¿porqué lo preguntas?

–Porque hoy has estado extraña… nunca te has mareado, sólo cuando los gemelos…

–Tío Jasper, ¿mamá está enferma?–le preguntó Thomas, acercándose a ellos entre medio de los asientos. Rose miró a su hermano tratando de descifrar lo que él quiso decirle segundos antes.

–¿Tu la ves enferma?–le preguntó. Noah se encontraba atrás, jugando con un nintendo.

–Mmm, nop–dijo el niño volviendo a su lugar.

–No puede ser posible–dijo Rose en susurro. Jasper la miró preocupado.

–Por primera vez en tu ida, ¿creerás que tengo algo de razón?–le preguntó el, bajando del auto. Rose bajó también, y fue a abrazarlo.

–Siempre tienes razón, aunque a veces no te escuche… en caso que sea cierto, estoy muy preocupada–dijo ella con su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de su hermano, éste le hacía mimos en la espalda.

–Vas a estar bien–le dijo besando su pelo– debo irme, Alice quiere que vayamos a cenar–dijo él sonriendo–cuídate, y esto es en serio.

–Hasta luego, Jas, gracias por traernos–le respondió Rose.

Entró a la casa con expresión asustada, sus hijos corrían por todas partes, jugando.

–No puede ser–volvió a decir ella. Fue a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua y se quedó pensando, viendo a sus gemelos corretear de un lado a otro. Sonrió. 

* * *

**Reviews?  
No diré nada con respecto a este capítulo, dejaré que ustedes lo comenten(? **  
**Mia finalmente irá al concierto! No se la esperaban a que Rose le regale las entradas, o si? e.e**  
 **Nos leemos!**

 **Grupo de FB: groups/812541498780504/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, perdón por el pequeño retraso, disfruten el capítulo!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

El lunes por la tarde, Emmett decidió ir de compras al supermercado con sus hijas, como solía hacer. Por la tarde irían con Rosalie a tomar helado, ese era el plan que habían hecho dos días antes, en la fiesta de Zoey.

–Papá, ¿podemos llevarnos esto?–preguntó su hija, mostrándole una caja de cereales Trix.

–No te gusta ese cereal–dijo él.

–Pero a Zoey le gusta–dijo ella señalando a su hermana– por favor, papi–le pidió haciendo un adorable puchero.

–Ve a dejarlo donde estaba, Mia–dijo él. La niña frunció el ceño, inflando sus cachetes, enojada– No vas a convencerme–dijo Emmett, siguiendo con el carrito a la sección de vegetales. Mia se quedó atrás de brazos cruzados.  
Su celular sonó, con ese tono definido sólo para ella. Contestó con una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo está mi ángel?–preguntó. Zoey lo observaba y se reía de cómo había llamado su padre a Rose.  
 _  
–Hola, oso, muy bien… de hecho, debo decirte algo–_ respondió ella. Emmett frunció el ceño.

–¿Es algo malo?–preguntó, volviendo su vista a donde estaba antes, buscando a Mia, que había desaparecido.

 _–No, bueno… no lo sé. Pero quiero que lo sepas–_ Emmett distinguió un poco de tristeza en su voz. Tomó la mano de Zoey para ir a buscar a Mia.

–¿Qué sucede?–le preguntó él.

–Te lo diré esta tarde, ¿te importaría correr la hora para las cinco?–

preguntó Rose, cambiando de tema.

–No hay problema, te llamo luego… se me perdió una pulga–dijo él. Rose rió del otro lado de la línea.

 _–¿En dónde te encuentras?_

–Supermercado…

 _–Qué casualidad–_ escuchó como Rose se reía _– Hola, papá–_ sonrió de alivio al escuchar la voz de su pequeña.

–Mia, Dios. Gracias amor, ¿cómo es posible que coincidamos en todos lados?

–No lo sé– escuchó detrás de él, a la vez que se cortaba la llamada. Se volteó sobre sí mismo y encontró a Rosalie con Mía de la mano. La imagen era bastante adorable.  
Zoey corrió en dirección a Rose, y ella la tomó en brazos.

–Compras familiares–dijo él, luego de que ambos terminaran las compras. Mia y Zoey miraban los productos y hacían comparaciones con los números de los precios.

–Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido–le dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

–¿Tú crees?–Rose se giró y lo besó en los labios.

–Diagh–ambos rieron ante la queja de Mia.

–Los veo en la tarde, y tu pórtate muy bien–le dijo Rose a Mia. Luego fue a saludar a Zoey y por último a Emmett, quien aprovechó a que las niñas ya subieron al auto para acercar el cuerpo de Rose al suyo.

–Cariño…–dijo ella apartándose. Emmett se rió y la soltó.

–Hasta luego, cuídate.

–Igual tu– Rose fue hasta su auto, cargó las bolsas y subió al asiento del conductor para ir a su casa.

Al llegar, se encontró con una escena de lo mas graciosa. Alice, Jasper y los gemelos se encontraban en el sofá de la sala viendo una película con palomitas, varias de estas andaban por el piso. Rose alzó una ceja y se acercó a ellos.

–¿Porqué no puedo ser la mujer invisible?–se quejaba Alice.

–Porqué ella sale con Reed Richards y yo soy Reed Richards–dijo Thomas señalándose el pecho.

–En ese caso, Jas puede ser el Sr. Fantástico…

–¡No, Alice, él es Reed Richard, yo soy el Sr. Fantástico!–gritó.

–Pues deja que Jasper sea el Sr. Fantástico–le dijo Alice, llevándose una palomita a la boca.

–Te lo dije, no debíamos ver la película con ella, tío Jasper ¿por qué la trajiste?–preguntó Noah.

–Entonces, si Alice no puede ser la mujer invisible, ¿puedo serlo yo?–preguntó Rose, acercándose a sus hijos.

–Claro que sí, mamá– le dijo Thomas, acercándose para abrazarla.

–¿Por qué ella sí y yo no eh?– Jasper abrazó a Alice por los hombros, atrayéndola para besarle el pelo.

–Yo soy su madre–dijo Rose sonriendo y besando la cabeza de su hijo.

–Y eso suma puntos–apuntó Noah riendo por la expresión de Alice.

–Ya verán ustedes dos–dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.

–¿Ya se van?

–Sip, Alice y yo tenemos planes–dijo Jasper, siguiendo a su prometida– Pásenla bien hoy, nos vemos.

–Claro, adiós–saludaron los chicos.

–Pásenla bien–les dijo Rose.

A las cinco treinta de la tarde Emmett, Rose y sus hijos estaban riéndose de las anécdotas que contaban sus hijos.

–Alice estaba enojada porque no podía ser la mujer invisible–dijo Noah.

–Pero mamá si podía, porque es mamá–dijo Tomas, luego de aclarar los roles de los personajes.

–¿Entonces mi papá puede ser Sr. Fantástico?–preguntó Mia.

–Pero yo soy Sr. Fantástico–dijo Thomas.

–Si, pero tú no sales con tu mamá, mi papá si–dijo ella. Rose y Emm se miraron divertidos.

–De acuerdo, ¿qué dices Emmett?–preguntó el niño. Rose lo miró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

–Si me dejas, será un honor, Thomas–le dijo él, acercándose para despeinarlo.

–¿Por qué a todos les gusta hacer eso?–preguntó Thomas, alejándose.

–Que hermosa imagen tenemos por aquí–las risas se apagaron al escuchar una voz desconocida para algunos, y muy conocida para otros. Rose se levantó del asiento, mientras los cuatro niños y Emmett observaban a la persona que había llegado.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Royce?–le habló ella, acercándose a él. Emmett estuvo a su lado en menos de cinco segundos.

–Sólo pasaba, ya sabes que no vivo en Boston. Así que este es el nuevo–dijo mirando a Emmett de pies a cabeza, éste último lo miró furioso.

–Royce, vete, no quiero problemas–le dijo ella en un susurro.

–¿Quieres que me vaya?

–Papá–lo llamó Thomas, llegando junto a ellos. Rose atajó a su hijo de los hombros.

–Cariño, tu padre yo vamos a hablar, ve con tu hermano y las niñas–le dijo ella.

–Pero…

–Thomas, ve con tu hermano–le dijo Royce sin mirarlo. Thomas lo miró frunciendo el ceño y se fue.

–Espero no cometas los mismos errores, Rosalie. Un placer…

–Emmett.

–Royce–se presentó el tipo. Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos no muy amistoso. Royse se fue dando la vuelta, sin siquiera despedirse.

–No puedo creer que se aparezca así…

–Anda, olvidemos que vino, sigamos pasando un buen rato–le dijo él, haciéndole caricias en los brazos.

–Mamá…–la llamó Noah. Ella se volteó hacia su hijo. Emmett se acercó con ella–Thomas se fue–le dijo él.

–¿Cómo que se fue? ¿a dónde?–Emmett miró a sus hijas, pero Mia tampoco estaba.

–Mia también se fue–dijo preocupado, mirando en todas direcciones y tomando a Zoey en brazos.

–No dijo donde, él se fue y Mia lo siguió.

–Cariño, ¿porqué no me avisaste? Debiste decírmelo en el momento..

–Tu y papá dijeron que no debíamos interrumpirlos– Rose suspiró y miró a Emmett.

–Debemos encontrarlos–ella asintió y en menos de cinco minutos se encontraban recorriendo el lugar.

–¡Thomas, Mia!–gritaban ambos, pero ninguno de los niños estaba a la vista. Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Y si algo malo llegaba a pasarle a su hijo? ¿Y a Mia? A quien ya consideraba como una hija.

–Estoy preocupada Emm, ¿y si están asustados?– Emmett la acercó a su pecho y acarició su espalda.

–Tranquila, vamos a encontrarlos. Tenemos que encontrarlos–dijo él, tratando de mantener un poco la calma. ¿Dónde podrían estar? 

* * *

**¿Dónde pueden estar Thomas y Mia? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Qué hacía Royce en Boston?  
** **Reviews?  
** **AVISO IMPORTANTE: a partir de hoy hasta el 8 de octubre, voy a actualizar sólo los sábados o domingos, porque tengo que estudiar. Gracias por leer :) Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Fanfic-Readers, como va? Al fin encontré un tiempo para actualizarr!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Royce se encontraba yendo hacia su auto, mientras uno de sus agentes de seguridad lo esperaba para abrirle la puerta.

–Señor King–lo saludó, abriendo la puerta del coche.

–Trevor–lo saludó Royce.

–¡Papá!–Royce se volteó a buscar la procedencia de esa voz. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hijo, quien se acercaba a él corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Observó a la niña que lo seguía unos pasos atrás.  
Abrió sus brazos al niño de nueve años que se acercaba.

–Thomas–dijo, cuando su hijo estaba entre sus brazos. Tal vez Royce no sintiera mucho afecto por los chicos, pero eran sus hijos al fin y al cabo. Él les daría todo con tal de verlos sonreír.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno, ¿qué hacen aquí?–volvió a preguntar viendo a la niña detrás de Thomas. Volvió la vista a su hijo.

–No te vayas–le pidió Thomas. Royce se separó de él y se puso de pie, arreglando las arrugas de su ropa.

–Debo irme, tengo que trabajar. No tienes por qué estar aquí, tu madre debe estar preocupada… y apuesto a que el padre de ella también–le dijo Royce observando a Mia, quien tenía sus manitos unidas y sus piernas cruzadas.

–Se llama Mia, papá…

–Cómo sea, ahora váyanse–le ordenó. Su hijo lo miró con un puchero.

–¿Ya no nos quieres?–le preguntó.

–Thomas, los vengo a ver cada tanto y siempre les traigo juguetes

–No me importan tus juguetes–lo interrumpió el niño– ¿por qué dejaste a mamá? ¿por qué nos dejaste?

–Thomas…

–¡Contesta! Todo el tiempo tu y mamá no nos han dicho nada, pero Noah y yo no somos tontos y queremos saber–le dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Quieres la verdad?–le preguntó. Viendo como su hijo asentía con la cabeza, se decidió a continuar– Salgo con otra mujer, Thomas–le dijo cortante– Ahora, obedece y ve con tu madre, por favor–hizo un gesto a su chofer y subió al auto.  
Thomas se quedó viendo como el auto de su padre desaparecía por la carretera. Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla pero la apartó con su mano.

–¿Thomas?–le habló Mia, acercándose donde él estaba.

–Volvamos–le dijo él, caminando de regreso.

–¿Estás bien?

–Si, sólo quiero a mi mamá–le respondió. Mia lo miró triste, y lo siguió en silencio.

–Yo también quiero a mi mamá–dijo en un susurro, minutos después. Thomas la miró, viendo como ella contemplaba sus zapatos. Él sabía que ella no tenía mamá, se sintió mal por haber hecho tal comentario sabiendo el momento que estaban pasando.

–Lo siento…puedo compartirte a mi mamá si quieres–le ofreció, abrazándola con su brazo. La niña levantó la mirada hacia él.

–Yo también puedo compartirte a mi papá si quieres–le dijo ella sonriendo. Thomas le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos fueron más tranquilos a encontrarse con sus padres.

–Nunca más vuelvan a hacernos esto–les dijo Rosalie mientras los abrazaba. Mia se sorprendió por el abrazo, pero dejó que lo hiciera.

–Lo sentimos–dijeron ambos niños en coro. Emmett, quien los estaba observando, se acercó para unirse al abrazo, junto con Noah y Zoey.

–¿Esto es lo que se dice un "abrazo familiar"?–preguntó Noah. Emmett y Rosalie rieron.

–Algo así…

Esa noche, Rose durmió con sus hijos, los tres en la enorme cama de dos plazas que ella tenía.

–Mamá, ¿porqué papá se fue con otra mujer?–le preguntó Thomas, de repente. Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirando a Thomas luego a Noah y volviendo la vista a Thomas.

–¿Qué dices, Thomas?–le preguntó. Noah observaba a su madre buscando respuestas.

–Hoy cuando Mia y yo nos fuimos, fui a hablar con papá… y él me dijo que se fue porque estaba con otra mujer–le respondió serio. Rose lo miró, a pesar de que su hijo esté pacífico ella sabía que estaba sufriendo. Se acercó a él para besar sus cabellos.

–A veces las personas se cansan de estar con la misma persona mucho tiempo, por eso decide alejarse…–Rose se mordió el labio, ¿cómo iba a explicarle la traición de su padre a sus hijos de nueve años?

–¿Papá te amaba?–preguntó Noah. Hasta ese momento, Rose no se había hecho esa pregunta. ¿Y si Royce nunca la había amado?

–¿Mamá?

–Escuchen los dos–dijo ella, mirándolos fijamente– yo los amo, y eso no va a cambiar, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí–respondieron los dos a coro.

–Muy bien, ahora vamos a dormir, ¿sí? los amo–les dijo ella nuevamente.

A mitad de la noche, Rosalie se despertó sintiendo unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Como pudo, se levantó de la cama sin despertar a sus hijos, corriendo al cuarto de baño.  
En ese momento recordó lo que debía hacer hace unos días. Se cepilló los dientes, y fue a buscar su neceser diario, en donde guardaba unos medicamentos y otras cosas. Agarró la cajita que tenia oculta desde que fue al supermercado, respiró hondo varias veces y abrió la caja.

–Bien, veamos…

Era domingo, Rose y sus hijos habían ido a casa de Emmett el sábado al medio día y se habían quedado a dormir.

–Mamá, ¿Emmett y tu van a casarse?–le preguntó Noah. Rose se encontraba frente al espejo de la habitación de Emmett, arreglándose el pelo. Noah estaba sentado en la cama observándola.

–Aun es algo pronto para eso, mi cielo–le dijo ella.

– ¿Se supone que somos una familia ahora?– le preguntó Noah. Rose lo observó por el espejo, el niño estaba concentrado jugando con sus manos.

– ¿Quieres que seamos una familia?– le preguntó Rose abrazándolo.

– Después de lo que pasó con papá, creo que si– le dijo él.

–Bueno…–le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio– ¿vamos a ver cómo van esas galletas?, yo no sabía que Emmett era un "excelente" cocinero– le dijo ella, haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos, dejando el tema anterior en cierta pausa.

Noah se rió y cuando ambos llegaron a la cocina, se encontraron con una guerra de harina.  
Thomas estaba sentado en la mesada, mientras Emmett amasaba la masa y Mia y Zoey trataban de ayudar también. Los tres estaban con la cara llena de harina.

–¿Verdad que estamos haciendo un gran trabajo mamá? – le preguntó Thomas sonriendo.

Rosalie se rió junto a Noah y fueron a unirse al grupo cocinero. No se necesitaban papeles ni anillos, ni siquiera que sus hijos compartan la misma sangre para saber que ellos ya eran una familia.

* * *

 **Reviews? :)  
¿Cómo ven a esta familia que poco a poco se va uniendo mas y mas? ¿Qué creen que pasa con Rose? ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer salvo los que yo creé para esta historia. blablabla, enjoy it!**

* * *

 ****

 **Capítulo 15**

Es injusto que el día sea contado por horas, y más si se trata de solo veinticuatro horas.  
Emmett no quería dejar pasar ningún momento, cada vez se sentía feliz y más a gusto con su vida.

Se encontraban sentados en el sofá del living de su casa, las piernas de Rose cruzaban las suyas y ella tenía la cabeza apoyada entre su cuello y su pecho. Él le daba ligeros besos en su cabeza. Ambos observan a los niños, a través del gran ventanal, jugando en el patio.

– ¿Qué opinas de tener un bebé?–suelta él de repente, sintiendo como Rosalie se tensa.

– ¿Un bebé?–responde ella, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo.

–Bueno, creo que sería lindo…–responde él, encogiéndose de hombros. Rosalie se muerde el labio–claro que si no quieres, y quieres esperar un poco más, lo entenderí…– Rosalie lo interrumpe con un beso, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Emmett la atrae más a su cuerpo, abrazando su cintura.

–Entonces… ¿un bebé?–vuelve a preguntar. Rosalie se ríe.

–No será necesario… ya sabes–dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio y sus mejillas tiñéndose de un ligero color rosa. Emmett acaricia una de sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos.

– ¿A qué te refieres?–pregunta él, frunciendo el ceño.

–Estoy embarazada–suelta ella, mordiéndose el labio. Evitando sonreír por la expresión de Emmett.

–Estás de broma–le dice él, con una mueca alegre. Ella niega con la cabeza y Emmett sonríe, dejando a la vista los hermosos hoyuelos que Rose adora. SE levanta y la toma en brazos.

– ¿Está confirmado?–le pregunta.

–Hey, ¿no sabes con quién estás tratando o qué?–le dice ella bromeando. Emmett la da vueltas y la besa, un beso profundo y lleno de cariño y pasión.

–Gracias–le dice, sin dejar de sonreír. Rosalie trata de festejar con él, ignorando por un momento lo que aquello puede significar… ya buscaría un momento para comentarle a Emm aquello. Un llanto llama su atención, haciendo que su festejo sea interrumpido.  
Salen al patio tomados de la mano, Emmett corre al lugar en el que los niños se encuentran y Rose lo sigue, viendo que uno de sus hijos está herido.  
Los cuatro niños se encontraban en la casa del árbol que Emmett tenía en su patio trasero. Su padre la había construido para sus nietas, y ahora la casa estaba bastante vieja y tenía un par de defectos.

–Noah, ¿qué pasó?– pregunta Rose mirando hacia arriba a su hijo, quien no dejaba de llorar.  
Emmett sube las escaleras de la casa del árbol.

–Tranquilos, ya estoy subiendo…–dijo él a medida que subía.

–Papá, Thomas se cortó–le dijo Mía, quien estaba abrazada a sus rodillas con los ojos llorosos.

–Tranquila, no va a pasarle nada… Ahora, bajen de la casa, vamos–dijo él, ayudando primero a Mia, luego a Zoey y por último a Noah.

– ¿Están todos bien?–preguntó Rose– Mia, cariño, ¿qué tienes?–le preguntó Rose al ver el estado de la niña, quién estaba pálida como un papel.

–No le gusta ver sangre–respondió Emmett– Creo que tendrás que subir, Rose, la herida es grande– ella asintió y se apresuró a subir.

–Traeré el maletín de primeros auxilios–dijo él.

–Mami, me duele– lloraba el niño. Rose examinó la herida cuidadosamente. Thomas tenía un corte en la pierna derecha.

– ¿Cómo te cortaste?–le preguntó, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo.

– Con esa rama–señaló él. Una rama sobresalía por una de las ventanas de la casita, las puntas eran bastante filosas– quería trepar…

–Thomas, cariño…–le dijo ella. No quería retar a su hijo, ya que él simplemente estaba jugando. Emmett llegó con el maletín de primeros auxilios.

– ¿Necesitarás ayuda?–preguntó.

–No, amor, estaré bien… luego te llamo para que me ayudes a bajarlo–le dijo ella. Emmett sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

–Estás en buenas manos, campeón–le dijo a Thomas– iré a ver a Mia–dijo para después irse.

Luego de unas horas, los cuatro niños se encontraban en el sofá del living viendo la película de los vengadores, por petición de los varones. Zoey se había quedado dormida en medio de ellos y Mia reía en cada escena. Emmett y Rose los observaban y ambos se preguntaban qué era lo que le daba tanta risa a la niña.

–Mañana sacaré turno con un ginecólogo–le dijo Rose a Emm. Él se acercó para besarla en los labios.

–Todavía no puedo creer que estés embarazada–dijo él embobado. Rosalie no pudo contener la risa que le provocaba esa expresión de Emmett.

– ¿Tengo monos en la cara?–dijo él, acercándose a ella y haciéndola reír aun mas.

–Mas bien diría osos…ya, Emm, basta…–Emmett dejó de hacerle cosquillas, y la abrazó, dejando un beso húmedo en su cuello.

–Me haces tan feliz–le dijo él. Ella besó sus labios una última vez, antes de separarse.

–Lamento arruinarle el momento señor McCarty, pero debo llevarme a mis hijos a casa ya que mañana tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir–dijo ella. Emmett besó su frente.

–Hasta mañana entonces, ángel–se besaron nuevamente, ésta vez Emmett presionó el trasero de Rose con una de sus manos, haciendo que ella saltara de la sorpresa.

Al otro día, Rose pidió un turno con una de las doctoras ginecólogas del hospital en el que ella trabajaba.

–Debe ser genial para ti volver a estar en la dulce espera–le dijo Charlotte cuando Rosalie le pidió un turno.

–Casi... ya sabes–dijo ella con una mueca.

– ¿Se lo has dicho?– Rose negó con la cabeza–deberías hacerlo, antes de que las complicaciones aparezcan… cariño, ve a cambiarte, te haré el ultrasonido ahora mismo–le dijo Charlotte. Rosalie abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿En serio?–Charlotte la miró seria, Rose no dijo nada más y fue a hacer lo que ella le había ordenado.

–Todo está perfecto cariño, mira esa manchita preciosa–dijo la doctora sonriendo. Rose estaba muy feliz de estar embarazada otra vez. El sonido parecido al de un tambor inundó la habitación, haciendo que los ojos de Rose se llenaran de lágrimas.

–Ese es su corazón… precioso, Rose, te felicito–le dijo la doctora–puedes ir a cambiarte, imprimiré las fotos–Rose asintió y fue a cambiarse. ¿Qué le dirían sus hijos cuando lo supieran?  
Mientras se cambiaba, recibe una llamada de Alice.

– ¿Alice?–contesta.

–Hola, Rose… ¿Mi hermano está contigo?–Rose frunce el ceño.

–No… ¿qué sucede, Al?

–Debe de estar en alguna reunión o algo así. Me llamaron de la escuela de Mía, él no ha pasado a buscarla, ni a ella ni a Zoey–Rose se quedó paralizada un momento, preocupada por su oso.

– ¿Crees que pudo haberle pasado algo?–preguntó.

–No, pero alguien debe de buscar a las niñas y estoy con mucho trabajo… ¿podrías?

– ¿Crees que van a dejarme?

–Ya dejé la autorización en la escuela, ve tranquila–le respondió Alice–te pasaré la dirección por whats app, adiós Rose, gracias–dijo cortante, finalizando la llamada. Rose se quedó mirando el teléfono unos segundos, lo guardó y se apresuró a vestirse.

–Recuerda que debes tomar ácido fólico, y nos estaremos viendo en dos semanas ya que tu control deberá ser más constante–le dijo Charlotte–cariño, te has puesto pálida, ¿te encuentras bien?

–Yo…eh, si, me llamaron y tengo que irme–dijo Rose con una media sonrisa.

Bien, tranquila, debes mantenerte con buen ánimo, no te estreses–le dijo la doctora, entregándole las fotos. Rose las guardó en su cartera y la saludó–ah y Rosalie…suerte–dijo despidiéndose de ella.

–Gracias–Rosalie salió del consultorio para ir al suyo, agarró sus cosas y se fue, avisando a su secretaria que tuvo un problema y debía irse.

Detuvo su auto en un semáforo y llamó a Emmett, pero tal cual le había dicho Alice, él no respondía a las llamadas. Se mordió el labio preocupada. Aceleró y trató de llegar a la escuela lo más pronto posible.

–¿Dónde estarás, osito?–se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

Rose aparcó frente a la escuela, se bajó del auto y entró en el establecimiento. Mia y Zoey se encontraban en la dirección, esperándola.

–¡Rose!–saltó Mia de su asiento y corrió a abrazarla. Rosalie se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo. Zoey se unió a su abrazo en cuestión de segundos.

–¿Cómo se portaron?–les preguntó.

–Usted debe ser la señora Hale–una mujer no muy mayor, de unos treinta y pico, se colocó frente a ella sonriéndole de manera forzosa. Rosalie le sonrió de la misma manera y le tendió la mano.

–Así es, un gusto–respondió Rose, amablemente.

–La tía de estas niñas dejó la autorización para que usted la buscara, así que ya pueden retirarse–saludó la mujer. Rose se despidió de ella nuevamente y salió con ambas niñas tomadas de la mano.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?–preguntó Mia. Zoey iba dando saltitos sin soltar la mano de Rose.

–¿Qué quieren hacer?–preguntó Rose. Todavía le quedaban un par de horas para buscar a los gemelos, y por lo que tenía entendido, ese día las niñas lo tenían libre.

–¿Podemos ir al parque?

–Claro–les respondió Rose.

Una hora después, Rose se encontraba en una de las bancas del parque, tratando de localizar a Emmett. Llevaba varios intentos llamándolo y no contestaba. Levantó la vista a mirar a las niñas asegurándose de que sigan divirtiéndose. Suspiró frustrada, y marcó el número otra vez.  
 _  
"–Te has comunicado con el buzón de voz…"–_ hablaba la contestadora. Rose rodó los ojos pero se dispuso a dejar un mensaje.

–Emm, por favor, cuando puedas contesta a las llamadas. Necesito saber que te encuentras bien, te quiero–dijo, finalizando el mensaje y colgando.

–¡Rose!–Rosalie levantó la mirada ante ese grito tan familiar. Miró a Mia y fue hacia donde estaba cuando notó a Tanya con ellas. ¿Qué hacía esa bruja en el parque?  
Rose caminó tranquilamente, observando a Tanya, quien al parecer intentaba tomar en brazos a Zoey pero ella no la dejaba.

–Te lo dije, te dije que no estamos solas–le decía Mia.

–Yo solo quería llevarlas con su padre– decía Tanya, todavía sin percatarse de la presencia de Rosalie.

–Deja a mi hermana, bruja

–No me digas bruja, demonio–le dijo Tanya.

–Ma…– los ojos de Rose, al igual que los de Mia, se posaron en Zoey.

–Yo no soy tu madre, anda, sal del maldito juego–le decía Tanya a la niña, todavía forcejeando con ella. Rosalie todavía estaba sorprendida de que la niña hablara.

–No, mamá Rose–dijo Zoey, dirigiendo su mirada a Rose, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

–Déjala, Tanya–le dijo Rosalie, volviendo en sí misma y viendo como Zoey comenzaba a llorar. Tanya la miró furiosa.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo–dijo Rose, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Zoey, quien fue hacia ellos con gusto. La niña envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Rose, al igual que sus brazos en el cuello de ésta última, apoyando su cabecita en la base de su cuello.

–Ahora vete–le dijo Rose, dándose la vuelta con Mia de la mano.

– ¿Están bien?–les preguntó Rose, tomando asiento con Zoey en brazos en una de las bancas alejada de los juegos. Mia asintió mirando a su hermana.

– ¿Zoey?–le habló Rose, separando a la niña de su cuerpo pero ella se aferró mas al cuello de Rose– cariño, sé que estás asustada, tranquilízate–le pidió Roe, haciéndole caricias en la espalda.

–Rose…–la llamó Mia.

–Si, cariño

–Zoey te dijo mamá–Rose se mordió el labio. Ella todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado.

–Mami Rose–repitió Zoey, levantando la vista a la mirada de Rosalie.  
Rose le sonrió y besó su frente.

–No hay problema con eso–le respondió Rose a Mia con una sonrisa en los labios. Emmett se iba a poner muy contento cuando lo sepa… Emmett. Todavía debía encontrarlo.

– ¿Vamos a buscar a los gemelos?–preguntó, cambiando de tema.

– ¿Sabes dónde está mi papá?

–No, cariño, pero Alice dijo que él estaba bien.

–Di casa–le pedía Thomas a Zoey por milésima vez. Pero ella no tenía interés en decir nada. Rose se encontraba con los cuatro niños en el living de su casa, viendo las noticias mientras ellos jugaban juegos de mesa. Aunque al parecer dejaron de hacerlo hace rato.

–Thomas, ya déjala, no es un loro que repite todo lo que dices–le retó Rose. Zoey corrió hasta el sofá donde ella se encontraba y se sentó de rodillas junto a ella. Rose la observó unos instantes. Los ojos de Zoey, tan azules como el mar mismo, la miraban sin parpadear.

– ¿Qué sucede, preciosa?–le habló Rose. Ella pensaba que tal vez, Zoey se sentía cohibida y necesitara tiempo y espacio. Sólo esperaba que a partir de ahora, ella hablara como cualquier otra niña.  
Zoey bostezó, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, y luego se recostó en el sofá colocando su cabeza en las piernas de Rose.

–Descansa, princesa–le dijo ella, dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza.

–Mamá, ¿Zoey va a volver a hablar?–preguntó Noah.

–No lo sé cariño, esperemos que sí. Sólo no la presionen– Rose continuó viendo la televisión unos minutos. La puerta de la casa se abrió, y todos, a excepción de Zoey que se encontraba dormida, voltearon a ver.

– ¡Papi!–gritó Mia, corriendo a sus brazos. Emmett la abrazó, tomándola en brazos y besando sus mejillas.

–Mi princesa, ¿me extrañaste?

– ¿Dónde estabas?–preguntó la niña haciendo un puchero.

–Tuve un juicio importante, me llevó horas–respondió él, dejándola en el suelo para saludar al resto.

– ¿Cómo está mi ángel?–le preguntó a Rose, acercándose a ella para darle un piquito en los labios.

–Muy bien, cuidando de tus pequeños ángeles mientras no estabas–le dijo ella. Emmett sonrió apenado.

–Lamento no haber contestado a las llamadas, no podía hacerlo. Me relajé cuando Alice me dijo que estabas con las niñas– Así que Alice lo sabía y ni siquiera le había avisado.

– ¿Alice lo sabía? Perfecto–dijo ella, bufando.

–Iré a darme una ducha, luego los llevaré a su casa–le dijo Emmett. Rose asintió sonriendo.

–Debes preguntarle, no seas tímida–le decía Thomas a Mia entre susurros.

–Pero no quiero, ¿Qué tal si se molesta?–le respondió ella, abrazando su osito de peluche.

–No va a molestarse…–Rose carraspeó para llamar su atención.

– ¿En que andan?

–Nada–respondieron ambos niños al unísono y sonriendo como si nada pasara. Rose los miró frunciendo el ceño pero lo dejó pasar.  
Emmett se puso muy contento al enterarse de que su hija había vuelto a hablar, aunque todavía no lo haya hecho con él, Emmett estaba feliz. Mia también estaba contenta, por lo menos no cantaría sola en el concierto de One Direction.  
Rose había evitado contarle lo de Tanya a Emmett, pero pronto iba a hacerlo. Había tantas emociones encontradas, tantas cosas que Rose debía decir, y cada vez se lo hacían más difícil. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo decía y ya?

* * *

 **Reviews? :)  
** **Gracias por seguir esta historia. Saludos desde Argentina :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA, al fin pude subir el capítulo! tuve unos problemas con la página :/ En fin, lamento la demora. Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Nuevamente era viernes, Rose y Emm habían dejado a los niños con su abuela para ellos pasar un tiempo a solas.

¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?–preguntó Emm.

–¿Eh?

–El otro día… antes de que nos interrumpieran, ibas a decirme algo– Rose se mordió el labio recordándolo.

–Ah sí, emm…–sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas con las de Emmett, empezaron a sudar de los nervios. Las apartó suavemente para que Emm no malinterpretara el gesto.

–Es sobre mi embarazo…–Emmett la miró asustado.

–¿Qué? ¿No es mío?–Rose se asustó ante el comentario.

–¿No confías en mi?–Emmett suspiró aliviado y le dio un piquito en los labios.

–Si…pero, lo siento, amor. Fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza–Rose le sonrió como boba.

–Eres un tonto, claro que el bebé es tuyo–dijo ella volviéndolo a besar.

–¿Y bien? Anda Rose, por favor, dímelo… me pongo muy nervioso– ella se muerde el labio y juguetea con sus manos para no mirarlo.

–Yo… Esto no es fácil–empezó, levantando la mirada hacia él– cuando tuve a los gemelos, perdí mucha sangre a causa de un desgarro… me dijeron que podría ser riesgoso que vuelva a quedar embarazada, ya que el embarazo sería complicado y probablemente tengan que hacerme una cesárea y el bebé naciera prematuro–Rose le contó la experiencia que había pasado en el parto de los gemelos. Que fue antes de tiempo, y que por un momento ella pensó que no iba a llegar a vivir.  
Emmett la escuchó atento y sorprendido, se puso triste al saber por todo lo que ella había pasado y le alegró mucho que haya sobrevivido y ahora esté a su lado.

–¿Y este bebé?–preguntó, poniendo una de sus manos en el vientre de ella. Rose lo miró con la misma preocupación que él tenía en sus ojos.

–No lo sé, Emm– Emmett acercó a Rosalie a su pecho y besó sus cabellos.

–Vamos a salir adelante con esto, no te preocupes.

Rosalie se sintió agradecida de tener a ese hombre a su lado. Cuando ella quedó embarazada de los gemelos, Royce ni siquiera estaba con ella, y cuánto le hubiera gustado que él haya estado en esos momentos.  
Se quedaron acurrucados un momento que parecía infinito, pero ambos se sentían muy a gusto.

–Gracias por contarme, ángel

–Debía hacerlo… además, nunca encontré la oportunidad. Me alegra tanto habértelo dicho finalmente–dijo ella suspirando.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el ruido de las llantas de un auto. Rose se separó de Emm con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo de quien se trataba.  
Emmett miró al techo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, al escuchar las risas de los niños corriendo hacia la casa.

–¡Yo se lo daré primero!–gritaba Mia.

–No, ¡yo lo haré!–gritaba Noah.

–Ninguno de los dos lo hará, yo soy más rápido–decía Thomas.

–Se los regalo, hijo que pasen buena noche… Saludos Rosalie–habló Grace desde la puerta. Emmett se volteo y la saludó con la mano.

–Buenas noches Grace–saludó Rosalie.

Los tres niños corrieron hacia donde Rose y Emm se encontraban, ambos miraron lo que ellos traían en sus manos. Las hojas con dibujos hechos con témperas estaban levantadas delante de sus rostros. Emmett miró a Rose, dudando cual agarrar primero.

–Mira mami–Zoey apareció al lado del sofá, alejada de los tres niños. La niña tenía puesto un vestido morado y le mostraba el dibujo a Rose sin tapar su carita. El dibujo mostraba a cuatro niños y a sus padres, claramente se trataba de ellos.  
Rose sonrió de ternura y tomó en brazos a Zoey.

–Es precioso mi amor–la felicitó Rose, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mia, Thomas y Noah se quedaron boquiabiertos, viendo como Zoey se robaba toda la atención de Rose.

–Eso no es justo, ella ni siquiera se apresuró a llegar–se quejó Thomas.

–Ya, tranquilos… todos sus dibujos son preciosos, vamos a colocarlos en la puerta del refrigerador, ¿les parece?

–Papi–dijo Mia, extendiendo sus brazos para que Emmett la alzara– él mío primero–le sonrió ella una vez que estuvo en sus brazos.

–Mamá, ¿podemos quedarnos todo el fin de semana aquí, por favor?–pidió Thomas a Rosalie, volviendo de la cocina. Rose todavía tenía a Zoey en sus brazos y había encendido la televisión para ver Disney juntas.

–Pues…primero debemos preguntarle a Emmett

–Ya sabes que yo no tengo problema en que se queden–dijo Emmett, guiñándole un ojo.

–De acuerdo, pero debemos ir a buscar nuestras cosas primero–dijo ella, poniéndose de pie dejando a Zoey en el sofá.

–Tenemos que darnos prisa o llegaremos muy tarde–dijo Noah saltando agitadamente. Rose se rió por la actitud de su hijo.

Rose se fue con sus hijos a buscar las cosas que necesitarían para todo el fin de semana. Emmett se quedó con sus hijas y decidió que debían ordenar un poco.

–Saben, ¿porqué no recogen sus juguetes mientras yo ordeno mis cosas?, así se ve todo mas prolijo para cuando ellos vengan–les sugirió Emmett.

–¡Siii!–chilló Zoey, empezando a recoger los peluches y otros juguetes del suelo.

–Odio ordenar–dijo Mia recogiendo las cosas a duras penas.

–La que termina primero tendrá un premio–les dijo Emmett. En ese momento Mia apresuró el paso haciendo que su hermana y su padre rieran.

–¡Termine!–gritó cinco minutos después. Emmett se encontraba en la cocina, viendo si tenía algo para los seis esa noche.

–Muy bien princesa–la felicitó dándole un beso en la cabeza.

–Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo?–pidió ella a su padre. Emmett la miró, Mia estaba seria esperando una respuesta de su padre.

–Claro, ¿qué pasa?–le preguntó, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina alzando a su hija en su regazo.

–Yo quería saber si…–el timbre de la casa sonó, y Zoey apareció corriendo por el pasillo para abrir la puerta.

–¡Vino mami Rose!–gritaba la pequeña. Emmett bajó a Mia de su regazo y fue a abrir la puerta.

–Luego me dices–le dijo a Mia antes de irse. Ella hizo un puchero mientras observaba como Rose, Thomas y Noah entraban en la casa. Zoey le decía mamá nuevamente y Rose la tomaba en brazos.

–Hola enana–la saludó Thomas. Ella miró a los gemelos un segundo, sin decir nada y subió a su habitación.

–¿Qué vamos a cenar?–preguntó Rose, entrando con Zoey en brazos.

–Estube viendo… y creo que tal vez se nos ocurra hacer algo elaborado, ¿Qué te parece?–le preguntó Emmett, quitándole a Zoey.

–Me parece bien, ¿qué quieren comer ustedes, niños?–preguntó Rose en general.

–Pasta–dijo Noah.

–Yo iba a decir pasta–discutió Thomas.

–Pasta–repitió Zoey.

–Cariño, ¿dónde está Mia?–Emmett hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su hija.  
Miró a Rose con la duda en el rostro y ella frunció el ceño.

–Iré a buscarla–dijo él–ocúpate de la pasta un momento

–¿Crees que a ella le gustará?

–Mia come de todo, no te preocupes–respondió con una sonrisa.

–Te ayudamos mamá–dijeron los gemelos.

Emmett dejó a Rose con los niños un momento, y fue a buscar a su hija.

–Mia…–la llamó. Abrió un poco la puerta de su habitación que se encontraba a oscuras. El reflejo de la luz del pasillo iluminaba la cama de Mia, que se encontraba vacía.  
Emmett entró despacio, sabiendo que probablemente ella estaba escondida.

–¿Mia?–le habló cuando la vio sentada en forma india, peinando una de sus muñecas. Ella lo ignoró y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.  
Emmett se sentó a su lado y la observó un momento. La niña derramaba lágrimas en sus ojos y parecía no estar observando nada en realidad.

–¿Qué tienes princesa?–le preguntó, corriendo unos pelos de su rostro. Mia se corrió de su toque, asustada–¿Mia?– ella soltó su muñeca y salió corriendo de la habitación.

–¿Todo está bien?–preguntó Rose, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta justo cuando Emmett salía.

–Rose, me asustaste–dijo él, haciendo que ella se ría–¿los niños?

–Mirando televisión, vine a ver porqué tardabas…

–Mia está rara–Rose frunció el ceño– y volvió a desaparecer, no se que tiene–ella le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

–Mia–llamó Rose, sin obtener respuesta.

–Sabes, no creo que sea buena idea que la busques, cuando está así es porque algo la molestó.

–Busquémosla, que tengo hambre y tengo una boca más que alimentar–dijo ella tratando de animar un poco a Emm.  
Mia apareció frente a ellos abrazando una manta color lila con estrellas blancas, las mejillas rosas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Princesa, ¿qué tienes?–le preguntó Emmett, queriendo tomarla en brazos pero ella se alejó.

–Mia, ¿estás bien?–Rose se acercó a ella, poco a poco para que no se alejara al igual que Emmett.

–¿Porqué Zoey puede decirte mamá y yo no?– Rose miró a Emm y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que las dejara solas.

–Cariño, ven aquí–le dijo, acercándola. La niña rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, abrazándola y soltando pequeños sollozos. Al tener el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, sintió que la temperatura de Mia estaba un poco alta–shh, tranquila. También puedes decirme mamá, cielo, no me molestaría–Rose se separó un poco de ella y le dio besos por toda su cara., haciendo que Mia sonría.

–¿No vas a enojarte?

–Claro que no, sería una madre muy feliz sabiendo que tengo a dos bellas princesas para mimar–le respondió. Mia volvió a abrazarla, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de Rose.

–Emm–lo llamó, tomando a Mia en brazos.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?–Rose rodó los ojos.

–Cariño, debes dejar de asustarte por todo… Está enfermita, tiene fiebre–le informó. Emmett se acercó, colocando su mano en la frente de su hija.

–Me dices que no me asuste y después que mi hija tiene fiebre… ¿crees que sea por la operación?

–No, cielo, Mia ya está curada del apéndice, ve con los niños–le pidió Rose. Emmett le dio un beso a su hija y fue con los otros niños.

–¿Vamos a comer pasta?–preguntó Zoey.

–Si, ya tenemos hambre–se quejó Thomas. Emmett levantó ambas manos, sintiéndose derrotado.

–Eh… Mia está enferma, así que… ¿quieren hamburguesas?

–¿Qué tiene Mia?

–Sólo es una gripe–mintió Emmett– no se preocupen, Rose está con ella. ¿Hamburguesas?

–¡Si!–gritaron los tres. Emmett se dispuso a cocinarles y prepararles todo en la mesa.

–Noah, Thomas, tengan cuidado al servirse la bebida… no lo vuelquen–les pidió–iré a ver cómo está Mia–les avisó.

–¿Cómo está?

–Mejor–respondió Rose–creo que ha sido el choque de emociones, ella estará bien–Mia estaba dormida profundamente, mientras Rose le hacía mimos en el rostro y colocaba un paño húmedo en su frente.

–  
El sábado Mia ya estaba mucho mejor. Emmett y Rosalie llevaron a los niños a un día de campo, los seis se divirtieron. Anduvieron en un paseo en barco, comieron sándwiches. Emmett jugó a la pelota con los gemelos y Rose había dibujado con las niñas.  
El domingo, Emmett llevó a sus hijas al recital de One Direction. Ambas estaban eufóricas y volvieron sin voz a casa. Emmett estaba agotado.

–Papá, queremos hablar con mamá–le pidió Mia– Emmett sonrió tirándose al sofá.

–Pues llámenla–les dijo tapándose la cara con su brazo.

–No sabemos su numero– Emmett se levantó a buscar el teléfono y llamó a Rose.

–Tengan, no se peleen–Mia agarró el teléfono y lo puso en alta voz.

– _Hola_ –saludó Rose.

–Hola mamá–dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

–Vayan a hablar a otro lado–pidió Emmett.

– _Hola preciosas, veo que están agotando la paciencia de papá_ –dijo Rose.

–Acabamos de llegar del concierto–dijo Mia.

–Fue genial–comentó Zoey.

–Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado–Rose sonreía del otro lado de la línea, escuchando como las niñas le relataban detalladamente el concierto. Cada vez que le decían "mamá" se derretía por dentro. Amaba tanto a sus hijos, que ahora eran cuatro y pronto cinco. Ella no podía pedir nada mas.

–Te quiero, mami–dijo Mia.

–Yo también te quiero–le dijo Zoey.

– _Yo las amo a las dos, que descansen_ –se despidió de ellas haciendo el sonido de un beso.

Mañana sería un largo día, Emmett trabajaría una jornada completa, por lo tanto Rose iba a pasar a buscar a sus hijas a la escuela y las llevaría de compras. La felicidad que sentía cada día iba llenando los espacios de soledad que Rose había sentido en su pasado.

* * *

 **Reviews? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA eh aquí, después de un tiempo! Saben que estoy estudiando y por eso se me complica actualizar, pero la semana que viene se normaliza todo! Disfruten!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que Rose quedó embarazada. Ahora, había llegado el momento de contarles a los niños que se venía un hermanito en camino.

Alice y Jasper habían acudido esa mañana para ayudar a Rose y Emm con los niños y a preparar la merienda en la que les dirían la noticia.

–Sabes, Rosalie, se te da muy bien la pastelería– le dijo Alice mientras sacaba una bandeja de cupcakes del horno. Rose sonrió en agradecimiento.

–Gracias, Al. Mas ahora que estoy embarazada se me antojan muchas cosas– admitió riendo.

Jasper y Emmett se encontraban en el patio jugando con los niños.

Mientras los niños estaban en la piscina ellos los observaban y tomaban jugo de naranja.

–¿Cómo lo están llevando?– preguntó Jasper.

–Lo normal, ya sabes...luego de que Rose me contara su problema y me mostrará las ecografías comencé a investigar–hizo una pausa y tomó un poco de jugo– Queremos mudarnos–Jasper lo miró atónito.

–¿Qué? ¿Seguro? Esta casa...–le dijo Jasper, conociendo la historia de la casa de Emmett.

–Si, lo sé... No te preocupes, lo hemos pensado y a menos que ampliemos el lugar, no alcanzan las habitaciones. Además Rose y los niños prácticamente ya se mudaron aquí y se está haciendo incómodo la falta de espacio– Jasper asintió.

–¿Cómo crees que se lo vayan a tomar?

–No lo sé – respondió Emmett, observando como los cuatro niños se divertían juntos.

El mes pasado había sido cumpleaños de Mía, y ella misma había organizando toda su fiesta con Rose y Alice.  
A Rose le sorprendió mucho que Mía supiera mucho de fiestas, pero se alegró de que ella tuviera ese carácter de decir siempre lo que quería.

Ahora se venía el cumpleaños de los gemelos y Rose esperaba que su padre asistiera.

–Gracias por haber venido chicos–los saludó Rose, dándole un cálido abrazo a su hermano.

–Suerte–Jasper tomó la mano de Alice y ambos se fueron.

Emmett y Rosalie fueron al patio trasero, donde los niños se encontraban jugando a las cartas.

–¡Truco!

–Eso no es truco, Zoey – dijo Thomas

–Si lo es– respondió ella, inflando sus mejillas molesta.

–¿Qué sentido tiene que sea o no sea truco? No estamos apostando nada–se quejó Mía, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa y tirando todas las cartas.

–Niños...–llamó Emmett. Cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en él y en Rose, que estaba a su lado, teniendo su mano entrelazada con la suya.

–¡Mami!– gritó Zoey dejando sus cartas y levantándose de su asiento para correr en dirección a Rose.

Emmett la tomó en brazos antes de que Rose la alzara. Ésta última se quedó con los brazos abiertos en el aire, se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero a Emmett.

–No vas a alzar a nadie hasta después de seis meses–le dijo él.

–¿Qué pasa papá? – preguntó Zoey.

Emmett la dejó en el suelo y caminó junto a Rose hasta la mesa donde los niños se encontraban.

–Tenemos que hablar

–No se asusten–dijo Rose, tomando asiento junto a Noah.

–Ahora si me asusté –dijo Thomas, haciendo que Rose y Emm rieran.

–Tranquilos...–dijo Emm, mirando de reojo a Rose.

–¿Recuerdan Cuando Emm y yo les dijimos que íbamos a mudarnos?

–Si, ¿ya encontraron una casa?–preguntó Mía.

–No, pero pronto será así...

–A lo que vamos es que...–Rose se mordió el labio nerviosa.

–Ya no vamos a ser sólo seis... La familia se agranda–anunció Emmett, mirando detenidamente cada una de las reacciones de los niños, Rose hacía lo mismo.

–¿Vamos a adoptar un perrito?–preguntó Mía, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y muy entusiasmada. Thomas se golpeó la cara con su mano.

–Mia...ya hablamos sobre eso–dijo Emm. La niña se encogió de hombros en su asiento y suspiró.

–A lo que Emm va es que... Ya no serán los únicos niños en la casa

–Así es, Rose está esperando un bebé– soltó Emmett.

La sala se quedó en silencio unos minutos que parecían ser eternos para la pareja. Thomas y Noah intercambiaron miradas, Zoey movía sus pies, que colgaban de la silla, incómoda y Mía se había quedado pensativa, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Vamos a tener un hermano?–habló Noah rompiendo el silencio.

Rose y Emmett se miraron con ternura.

–Así es, cariño –le respondió Rose, acariciando sus cabellos.

–¡Genial! Podremos jugar fútbol juntos–dijo Thomas entusiasmado.

–También pude ser niña...–Rose sonrió.

–Pff...

–Yo quiero que sea niña–dijo Zoey, jugando con su pelo.

–¿Mia?–le habló Emmett, llamando su atención. Ella todavía se encontraba frunciendo el ceño.

Se removió en su asiento cuando escuchó a su padre.

–¿De dónde vienen los bebés?–Emmett se quedó nuevamente helado al escuchar esa pregunta por segunda vez. Miró a Rose pidiendo algo de ayuda.

–En la escuela nos enseñaron que…

–Thomas... No–le silenció Rose–Mia...

–Papá dijo que Alice me lo diría–Rose miró a Emmett con curiosidad. Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

–Sí, pero...

–Dijiste que cuando fuera el momento, ella me lo diría. Ahora mamá va a tener un bebé, ya es el momento papi. ¿Cómo van a tener un bebé?

– ¿Sabían que hoy juegan los Delfines? –dijo Thomas.

–No pero no quiero perdérmelo– le dijo su hermano. Ambos se levantaron y fueron hablando hasta entrar a la casa.

– ¿Lo va a traer la cigüeña?–preguntó Zoey sonriendo.

–Mejor dejemos el asunto en pausa, ¿sí?

–Cuando venga Alice le pediré que me diga–Emmett suspiró.

–De acuerdo, pero si ella no quiere decírtelo no la obligues–Emmett se levantó, dejando un beso en los cabellos de Rose– iré a ver a los delfines– Rose y las niñas rieron.

–Mami, ¿es cierto que ya no vas a cargarnos?–preguntó Zoey.

–No puedo hacerlo, cariño… ahora, su futuro hermanito o hermanita se encuentra aquí–dijo acariciando su vientre– en unos meses estará más grande y podrá nacer. Mientras se encuentre en mi vientre no podré hacer esfuerzos –les dijo ella.

– ¿Y cómo se metió el bebé ahí dentro?–Rose se rió nuevamente.

Rose le explicó a Mía y a Zoey cómo era que venían los bebes, pero sin entrar en detalles. Sólo les contó la versión de la semilla que se planta en el estómago y de ahí viene un bebé.  
Los días pasaban, las semanas pasaban y finalmente, Emmett encontró un par de casas que podrían gustarle a Rose.  
La tarde del viernes, Emmett Rose y los niños, fueron a ver esas casas.

– ¿No crees que es demasiado?–preguntó ella, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Emm.

–Es linda… tiene espacios grandes….

–El patio trasero es grande– dijo Thomas, llegando a las corridas a donde ellos estaban.

–Y sobran habitaciones–dijo Mia corriendo junto a Zoey.

–La familia que ocupaba esta casa se mudó a otra ciudad–informó la agente inmobiliaria– tiene seguridad para niños, una piscina…

–Muchas gracias, seguiremos viendo las otras casas para estar seguros–le dijo Emmett.

–Esta sí me gusta–dijo Roe sonriendo con admiración.

–A mi también, es como una mezcla entre tu casa y la mía… ¿chicos que opinan?

– ¡Está linda!–gritó Zoey, tirándose en el césped. Mía se tiró a su lado y le siguieron los gemelos.

– ¿Desayunaron café o qué les diste?–le pregunta Emmett a Rose.

–Yo no les doy café a mis hijos, ¿qué dices?

–Gracias por llevárselos–dijo Emmett a su hermana y a Jasper, quienes habían pasado a buscar a los chicos el sábado en la noche.

–Los traeremos mañana, sanos y salvos–dijo Jasper con Zoey en sus hombros.

–Adiós papi–Emmett y Rose saludaron a sus hijos y se tiraron en el sofá al escuchar las llantas del auto arrastrarse por la calle.

–Y pronto serán cinco–dijo Emm, atrayendo a Rose hacia su cuerpo, besándola en el cuello.

–No osito…–dijo ella separándose de él. Emmett le besa la frente y se separa.

Ambos preparan la cena juntos, un salteado de verduras con pollo… jugo de naranja, ya que Rose está embarazada y no puede tomar alcohol.

–Por nuestra nueva casa–dijo Emm, levantando su copa. Rose se ríe y lo imita. Mañana empezarían con la mudanza. Alice y Jasper comprarían la casa de Emmett.

–Espera un momento– dijo Emmett, poniéndose de pie. Rose lo mira confundida y Emm la besa en los labios– ya vuelvo.  
Emmett apareció nuevamente, con una cajita en las manos. Rose se tapó la boca con ambas manos sorprendida.

–Sé que no es el mejor momento… que debemos ir de a poco, que debes cuidarte por el bebé… y yo esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero quiero que nuestra hija nazca teniendo a sus padres comprometidos–los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a reírse.

– ¿Hija?–preguntó sin parar de reír.

–Apuesto mi vida a que será niña–ella lo golpea amistosamente en el hombro.

–¡Emmett McCarty, no puedes hacer eso! No quiero quedarme sin oso si el bebé llega a ser un niño–dijo ella riendo. Emmett se acercó a ella, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y pegando sus bocas.

–Rosalie Lillian Hale–empezó, separándose y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y la otra levantada, como reverencia, Rose se ruborizó– Prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y mimarte cada segundo de nuestras vidas juntos… ¿me harías el maravilloso honor de ser mi esposa?–Rose secó una de sus lágrimas que comenzaba a correr por su mejilla y asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

–Si, mi amor–dijo ella arrojándose a sus brazos.

* * *

 **Esta hermosa historia poco a poco está llegando a su final, pero nos quedan varios capítulos para eso! Gracias a todos por seguirla :)  
** **Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**  
 **  
Pov Rosalie**

"No recordamos días, recordamos momentos"

Mi estómago abultado hacía que me sintiera una ballena, no había día que no me quejara por los dolores. Me sentía devastada e inservible.  
Por suerte tenía el afecto de mi familia aunque había días que eran bastante difíciles y me molestaba no poder hacer nada.  
Hoy era un maravilloso día para mí. Ya se cumplían diez años desde que mis hermosos hijos vinieran al mundo. Pero no estaba con muchos ánimos.  
Tenía cinco meses de embarazo, pero realmente sentía que iba a explotar.

Me encontraba en el sofá de la sala, mientras Emmett iba de un lado a otro junto con Alice, llevando más comida y bebidas al patio. Alice quería hacer algo grande pero con la ayuda de Emm evitamos que eso pasara.

Los gemelos solo querían un día normal donde se los tratara como reyes, así que solo invitaron a un par de amigos.

–Mami– me habló Zoey, que se encontraba a mi lado, recostada como si no tuviera ganas de vivir. Desde que el día había empezado ella se había negado a levantarse de la cama.

– ¿Si, tesoro?

– ¿Cuando termina la fiesta? Yo quiero que ya soplen las velitas– me reí, por un lado también quería que la fiesta terminara, pero era un día importante para mis hijos y no iba a arruinarlo por mis quejas de embarazada.

–Todavía falta un poco, ¿quieres ir a ver que hacer allá? –pregunté, señalando con la cabeza la puerta que daba al patio.

Hacía unas semanas que nos habíamos mudado, todo parecía bien ordenado al entrar en la casa pero si subías las escaleras te encontrabas con el verdadero desastre.

–De acuerdo– respondió ella sonriendo y levantándose. Me puse de pie y tomé la mano que ella me ofrecía.

La escena que se presentaba en el patio trasero parecía ser bastante divertida, pero temía por la seguridad de Mia, quien estaba jugando con los varones y ellos eran demasiado brutos.  
Zoey dio un apretón a mi mano sintiéndose insegura, busqué a Emmett con la mirada y nada. Alice estaba sirviendo unos vasos con jugo, la señora Platt estaba sentada hablando con ella sin mover siquiera un dedo.  
Me acerqué a ellas con Zoey de la mano.

–¿Y Emmett?–ambas se miraron entre sí, Alice dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue llevando la botella vacía.

–Tocaron el timbre y fue a atender… es raro, no contábamos con mas invitados– me dijo Grace–Cariño, siéntate un rato no debes estar mucho tiempo de pie– rodé los ojos, Emmett y sus exageraciones.  
Solté la mano de Zoey y me puse a su altura.

–Cariño, pórtate bien y no juegues a lo que ellos juegan, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a ver quien vino y porqué hace tardar tanto a tu padre– Grace se rió.

–Claro, mamá–me respondió Zoey, tomando asiento en una de las sillas libres.

–¿No me vas a dejar ver a mis hijos?– escuché su voz apenas crucé el salón principal. Apresuré el paso para encararlo.

–¿Royce?–lo llamé mientras me acercaba. Emmett, él y la rubia a quien identifiqué como Tanya, voltearon a verme. Los ojos de Royce hicieron contacto con los míos y luego se posaron en mi estómago, hasta ese momento había olvidado que él no sabía que estaba embarazada. Había pasado mucho tiempo y él se dedicaba a aparecer justamente hoy.

–Hola, Rosalie–saluda él, de forma seca. Emmett me abraza por la cintura y me besa la cabeza.

–Vino a ver a los gemelos–me informa mi oso.

–Pues… puede verlos, cariño–le respondí a mi novio.

–Te lo dije, con permiso–dijo Royce tomando de la mano a Tanya para hacerla pasar también. Emmett agarró a Tanya deteniéndola.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Tanya lo mira molesta.

–Acompaño a Royce, ¿cuál es tu problema?

–Emm–llamo su atención y la suelta. Ella sigue a Royce y yo tomo a Emm de la mano para volver a la fiesta.

–¿Y qué dicen? –veo a Royce hablando con los gemelos, Mia corre hacia nosotros cuando nos ve. Un puchero se forma en su rostro.

–¿Qué sucede, princesa?–le pregunta Emm.

–No me cae Royce–dice ella mirando al suelo. Miro a Emm y voy donde están mis hijos.

–Hola–saludo aunque no sea necesario.

–Ahora venimos–los gemelos corren dentro de la casa. Miro a Royce enojada.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–Regalo de cumpleaños–responde, yendo dentro de la casa. Lo sigo tratando de no alterarme.

–No quiero ir–escucho decir a Thomas.

–Yo tampoco–dice Noah.

–Oh vamos, o ¿acaso no quieren pasar unos días con su padre?

–Será divertido, chiquitos– ¿escuché bien? ¿Tanya era quien estaba con ellos?

–Mami– Mia me habla en un susurro sólo para que yo la escuche y me asusta.

–Mi vida, ¿qué haces?

–No quiero que ellos se vayan–dice con los ojos vidriosos.

–Sh, no se van a ir–acaricio su rostro aniñado, cuánto me gustaría alzarla para consolarla…pero no puedo.

Thomas y Noah aparecen en el pasillo de las escaleras con Royce y Tanya pisándoles los talones.

–Mamá…–se queja Noah viniendo a mis brazos. Thomas también pero Royce lo detiene.

–Busca tus cosas–le ordena de manera dura. Lo miro mal.

–¿Qué sucede contigo?–él levanta la vista hacia mi.

–Si vas a tener hijos con ese, no necesitas estos… Tanya y yo nos encargaremos de ellos ahora– abro los ojos como platos.

–Estás loco si crees que vas a llevarte a mis hijos–le grito. Un dolor desconocido aparece en mi vientre, es realmente fuerte y quiero tirarme al suelo.

–¡Suelta a mi hermano!– hasta ese momento me había olvidado de la presencia de Mia, ella se acerca a Royce y forcejea con él.

–Él no es tu hermano mocosa– Mia le muerde el brazo haciendo que el se aparte y luego lo empuja. Todo pasa tan rápido que apenas noto el momento en que Royce tropieza con sus propios pies y cae por las escaleras. Mia está paralizada junto a Thomas, observando hacia abajo, Tanya suelta un grito agudo y yo me aferro a Noah quien me está abrazando todavía.

–¡Asesina!–grita Tanya. La aparto de mi hija y abrazo a Mia. Su carita está suspendida en una expresión de terror.

–Mia, cielo, ¿estás bien? Thomas busca a Emmett, ¡ahora!–le pido a mi hijo, él reacciona y baja las escaleras de forma apresurada, evitando el cuerpo de Royce que se encuentra desmayado por el impacto.

–Ella es quien lo tira por las escaleras y tu le preguntas como está en vez de fijarte en Royce–la miro con odio.

–Tu eres su novia, ve y verifícalo por tus propios ojos–le dijo. Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Grace aparecen. Alice sube las escaleras de forma apresurada.

–¿Cómo estás?–me pregunta. Me pongo de pie mientras ella toma en brazos a Mia, quien no tarda en rodear la cintura y el cuello de su tía con sus piernas y brazos.

Emmett llama a una ambulancia, mientras la esperábamos trato de examinar a James sin moverlo. Todavía tiene pulso.

–¿Está muerto?–la tierna voz de Zoey me despierta nuevamente.

–Cariño… Emm, llévate a los niños de aquí–le pido a mi novio.

–Yo los llevo, tranquilos. Vamos Zoey, Noah…–dice Grace.

La ambulancia se lleva a Royce al hospital, Tanya lo acompaña y dice que nos lanzará una denuncia por lo sucedido, aunque para mí solo fue un accidente. El dolor de mi estómago continúa y no quiero más que tirarme a la cama y dormir.

–¿Rose?–me habla Emm, pero ya tengo mis ojos cerrados y caigo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **Perdonen la demora, se me hizo dificil subir el capítulo (tengo visitas)  
¿Creen que Royce estará bien? Acaso eso importa? Muchas emociones juntas y vaya cumpleaños el que pasaron los niños. ¿El bebé que Rose espera, será niño o niña? ¿Rose está bien? Dejen sus opiniones en un review.  
Este capítulo es un Pov Rose, ¿qué les pareció? Así seran los caps a partir de ahora, puntos de vista diferentes.  
** **Ya saben que esta historia se acerca a su final, yo diría que unos dos o tres capítulos. Gracias por haberla seguido. Y les tengo una buena noticia...*sonido de tambores* TIENE SEGUNDA PARTE ! Yay, todavía nose cuando publicaré la segunda parte, pero se los informaré en el último capítulo.  
Se los re quiere, un beso y hasta el martes? Ness/Jess  
**


	19. FINAL

**Hola fanfic-readers, hemos llegado al final de la primera parte de esta hermosa historia. Muchas gracias a todos por leer :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19- FINAL**

 **Pov Rosalie**

Me despierto en mi habitación, un paño frío descansa en mi frente. La habitación se encuentra casi a oscuras gracias a la luz del velador que la ilumina un poco.

–Qué bueno que ya despertaste– el oír su voz me calma. Suspiró sintiendo mi cuerpo nuevamente, siento que dormí todo un día. Me volteo hacia él y lo miro. Está preocupado.

–Los niños...–la voz apenas me sale en un susurro. Emmett se acerca y deposita un beso en mis labios.

–Ellos están bien, cariño–le sonrío agradecida.

–Mia estaba mal, ella...

–Si, lo sé. Pasó un tiempo hasta que volviera en sí, pero ya está bien

– ¿Royce?

–Luego te cuento todo, ahora debes descansar... – mis ojos nuevamente se cierran y caigo en la inconsciencia.

Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos, son los ojos azules de mi princesa.  
Mia se encuentra observándome atentamente, tratando de no perderse nada de lo que yo fuera a hacer.  
Sus labios se mueven, formando una adorable sonrisa y dejando a la vista la ventanita del diente que se le había caído hace unos días, haciéndola ver más infantil. Mia tenía ocho años, pero aun tenía rasgos que la hacían ver más niña.

–Buenos días–le sonrío.

–Hola mami–ella se acerca y yo levanto las mantas para taparla, nos tapo a las dos y la rodeo con mis brazos.

Su delicioso perfume, muy propio de ella, me hizo sentir en casa otra vez. Dios, nunca me cansaría de esto.

Royce estaba bien, pronto saldría del hospital, suerte que no le pasó nada grave. Aunque tuvo unas fracturas en la rodilla y tobillo. Tanya lo cuidaba día a día, a Emm le sorprendió eso porque dijo que ella nunca se había preocupado por nadie.

Los meses pasaban, nos encontrábamos en pleno invierno y mi barriga estaba enorme, apenas podía moverme. Mi bebé estaba a punto de nacer y yo pedía a todos los dioses que no naciera en navidad.  
Recordé el loco suceso que había pasado hace unos días, cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación del futuro bebé y se encontraba por completo pintada de rosa. Emmett realmente estaba loco. ¡Le había pedido pintarla de blanco! Eso provocó que tuviera unas contracciones muy fuertes y Emmett pensó que ya era la hora, pero solo eran mis nervios.

Estábamos en diciembre ocho, Thomas, Noah, Mía y Zoey se encontraban decorando el árbol de navidad, habíamos ido a comprarlo juntos...

Sí es que se podía decir, ya que apenas pude salir del auto y decidí quedarme dentro para no estorbar la salida.

Emmett se encontraba a mi lado, haciendo mimos en mi cabello y con la otra mano acariciando mi vientre.

– ¡Es hora de poner la estrella!–gritó Mía, mirando a su hermana. Emmett se levantó para tomar a Zoey y Mía en brazos, yo los acompañé y entre todos pusimos la estrella en la punta del árbol.

–Se ve bien, ¿verdad?– preguntó Noah, me acerqué a mis hijos y les di un beso a cada uno.

Era una escena tan familiar, llena de amor que no volvería a faltarme nunca. Esta clase de momentos eran los que me hacían sentir la persona más feliz del mundo.

Caleb McCarty nació el diez de diciembre, dos días después de haber decorado nuestro árbol navideño, en madrugada.  
Pesó tres kilos, trescientos cincuenta gramos, y completamente sano. Ya había pasado un mes de su nacimiento, era el bebé más despierto que había visto. Parecía no querer perderse nada, sus ojos eran azules, iguales a los de Emmett, que creías ver el océano en ellos.

–Mami, ¿puedo darle de comer?– preguntó Mía. Le sonreí y le indique que se sentara.

Coloqué a mi hijo en sus brazos, sin soltar su cabeza.

–Cariño, procura no soltar su cabeza ¿sí?– Ella asintió sonriente, mientras yo buscaba el biberón.

– ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?– asentí.

–Muy bien–le di un beso.

–Ya, muy bien. Es suficiente–Alice se paró frente a nosotras cruzada de brazos.

Ambas, Mía y yo, levantamos la mirada hacia ella.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Alice?

–Dijeron que esperarían a que el bebé nazca para casarse. Ya pasó un mes y todavía no hay señales de boda–se quejó. Tomé a mi bebé en brazos para darle golpecitos en la espalda.

–Eso es cierto, mamá –miré a mi hija alzando una ceja, ella sonreía de forma cómplice como hacía cada vez que hacía una travesura.

–Bien, te dejaré organizar la boda si te hace feliz. Pero tendrás tus límites.

– ¿Yo puedo ayudar?–preguntó Mía. Alice se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos.

–Eso no tienes que preguntarlo, yo ya cuento con tu ayuda–le dijo, dejando un beso en su mejilla. Suspiré, esperaba que la boda fuera según mis términos y no una celebración a lo grande.

– ¡Llegó la pizza!– anunció Emmett, entrando con Jasper, los gemelos y Zoey.

– ¡A comer!–Mia corrió hacia Emm, y lo ayudó un una caja, ¿Porqué había comprado tanto?

Emmett me saludó con un piquito en los labios y un beso en la cabeza de Caleb.  
Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a repartirnos una porción para cada uno.

Definitivamente, nunca me cansaría de esto.

 **Pov Emmett**

"Esperanza es vida"

La primera vez que la vi, su cabello dorado y lleno de vitalidad, sus ojos azul cielo, su sonrisa... Llamaron mi atención de una manera tan intensa, tan única. Despertó en mí, un sentimiento desconocido y sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo mismo, sabía que daría todo por ese sentimiento, rompería cada barrera e incluso era capaz de matar.

Ahora la tenía frente a mí, su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado bastante prolijo que la hacía ver adorable.

El vestido le quedaba perfecto, llegando hasta el piso. Mis adorables hijas sostenían el velo, y los gemelos, ahora mis hijos y si pequeño hermano, sostenían los anillos.

Era infinitamente feliz.

Ya lo había sido antes, cuando la conocí...cuando salvó a mi hija, cuando mi otra hija volvió a hablar, cuando me dio un hijo... Todo se lo debía, ella había llegado para cambiar mi vida por completo.  
Antes de siquiera cruzármela, mi vida era un agujero negro.  
Trataba de estar bien para mis hijas, ellas me necesitaban... Pero a veces, la fortaleza que uno trata mostrar a los demás, es en realidad la debilidad más fuerte.  
Ahora el agujero negro había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por miles de estrellas.  
Miré a mi futura esposa, al fin de cuentas, había accedido a casarse por iglesia conmigo. Ella era un ángel, ¿cómo no iba a casarse con un vestido blanco y frente a otros ángeles?

–Te amo–dijo apenas en un susurro, sus ojos brillaban de emoción a punto de llorar. Le sonreí con todo el amor que sentía.

–Te amo– respondí. Ambos dimos el sí, y finalmente unimos nuestros labios, como lo habíamos hecho hacía tiempo.

—

– ¡Qué vivan los novios!–gritó mi madre, muy alegre. Nos encontrábamos en el salón de fiestas celebrando. Mis hijas vestían vestidos color pastel. Mia uno rosa y Zoey uno celeste, los gemelos vestían un traje negro, idéntico al mío, con camisa blanca. Se veían muy guapos. Y Caleb traía un trajecito hecho a su medida.

– ¡Hora de cortar el pastel!– dijo Alice.

Abracé a mi mujer por la cintura, Mía Zoey y los gemelos se encontraban entre nosotros, tomé a Caleb en brazos para que formara parte del momento.

Los seis, a excepción del bebé que estaba profundamente dormido, agarramos el cuchillo para partir el enorme pastel.

–Sonrían y digan ¡Whisky!– dijo Alice, así lo hicimos y ella tomó la foto.

Nada reemplazaría esta felicidad, a partir de ahora todo iba a ser amor, esperanza, y pura alegría. Como siempre debió ser.

* * *

 **Hola, antes que nada, pido disculpas por no haberlo subido ayer. Realmente no tuve tiempo.  
** **Sé que dije que le faltaban des capítulos mas para el final, (se suponía que la versión de Emmett sería mas larga) Pero todo me pareció muy corto porqué saqué unas cosas. Por eso uní ambas partes para que formaran un sólo capítulo, aunque quedó algo corto igual, lo siento xD  
Quedaron algunos datos que todavía no se saben, como por ejemplo: la custodia de los gemelos. Eso se verá en la segunda parte de la historia.  
El lunes que viene(si dios quiere) sino el martes, publicaré el primer capítulo de la segunda parte, la cual se llama "La Mejor Decisión"  
** **Les agradezco de corazón por haber seguido esta historia, por sus reviews que me ayudaban a seguir escribiendo. Realmente esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes.**


	20. AVISO

**HOLAAAA, ya está el primer capítulo de La Mejor Decisión! (vayan a mi perfil para ver la historia)**

 **DISFRUTEN!**

 **Ness ~**


End file.
